In the eyes of an angel
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 25 now up! So, a new chick has entered the 14th Gundam Fight. But she isn't an ordinary girl. Read about her extraordinary life! Please review people! I have very little reviews for this story!
1. Default Chapter

In the eyes of an Angel (my sequel to Mobile Fighter G Gundam) Chapter 1.

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam. 

~*~

"Rain! Wake up!" Domon's voice encouraged the red head female awake.

Rain opened her eyes, "What is it Domon?" She groggily said.

"There seems to be someone downstairs waiting for you." He responded.

"Who?" 

"Her name's Kina Motsuya." 

"I dunno anyone with that name." 

"But, she said it was an emergency. She also wanted to meet with me." 

"Oh, fine." Rain slowly got up. She had recently had a real bad fever and was still getting over it. Domon had walked into her room, only to show her the woman that would start this whole adventure.

Rain walked into the lobby of the hotel she was staying at, only to see a girl, looked about 16 or 17 with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were ones of gold, that looked blended into her hair. She wore a long purple shirt, and a pair of Khaki Capri's. She had this spacey look about her, and she was leaning up against the back of the seat, staring up at the ceiling. Beside her was a small suitcase, like she was planning to stay at the hotel that Rain and Domon and the rest of the Neo-Japan crew was.

Rain walked over to her, "Are you Kina Motsuya?" She asked the girl. 

The girl moved her golden eyes from the ceiling to Rain. When Rain really caught a glimpse of her eyes, it scared her. The girl laughed, "Oh, don't be afraid. Yes, that's me. I suppose you're Rain Mikamura?" She smiled.

"Yes, and that's Domon Kasshu." Rain said, pointing to Domon. Domon only grunted in response.

"Oh, I know. That's really what I came to talk about." Kina laughed.

"Really?" A younger voice came from behind, "You came to talk about bro?" A little Chinese boy emerged from behind Domon.

"Sai! Shouldn't you be back in Neo-China?" Domon asked, a little taken back with the surprise. 

"Yeah, but it got boring." The little one grunted.

"Dragon Gundam's pilot, I presume?" Kina asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Sai smiled and pointed to himself.

"Anyways, what did you wanna discuss?" Rain asked Kina.

"Can we go to your room?" Kina asked.

"Sure, follow me." Rain smiled weakly and nodded, as she began to walk to her room.

"Is it okay if the rest of the Shuffle Alliance comes along?" Another male voice asked from behind.

"Yes, you are one interesting Mademoiselle." 

"Can we please?" Sai's voice followed. Kina whipped around to see four other men behind her. 

"Hey, I've heard of you!" The purple haired one exclaimed pointing in Kina's direction.

"I'm sure you have, Neo-America." Kina crossed her arms and smirked.

"Whoa! She knew me as well!" Sai exclaimed.

"What are your dealings with Monsieur Domon?" The red head asked.

"That's none of your business Neo-France." Kina laughed when she saw George's mouth hit the floor.

"I think it's all of our business." The tall, muscle man exclaimed.

"Argo! Where did you go?!" A female's voice came from behind. The Shuffle Alliance man simply rolled his eyes and kept looking straight at Kina. 

"Please answer me." Argo Gulsky demanded.

"Well, if you must know, follow us to Rain Mikamura's room." Kina simply smiled and turned back around.

"Something seems awful familiar about her." Chibodee whispered to George. George simply nodded and began to follow her.

"Wait a second!" 

The seven of them turned around to see a tall man wearing a mask colored with Neo-Germany's colors. Kina crossed her arms in disgust, "What is it now, Kyoji?" 

"Don't you all realize who she is?" Kyoji asked the six. They shook their heads, "Domon, look at her build. Who does she remind you…" Kina put her hand over Kyoji's mouth. Domon looked utterly confused.

"That's enough from you." Kina said angrily. She turned to the others, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kina Motsuya, the Gundam fighter from Neo-Antarctica." 

"Angelic Gundam…." They breathed. 

"That's right. Now, I will finish my introduction when we get upstairs," Then she added and looked over at Kyoji, "Without anymore interruptions." It was her look towards Kyoji that made him back off. 

The other Shuffle Alliance members' eyes became wide, and they realized it was gonna be tough dealing with her. Domon sighed and started walking up the stairs. Kina followed him, and soon the others followed her. Rain was walking beside Domon and whispered into his ear, "What do you think she wants from us?" Kina's elf-like ears perked when she heard the low whisper, but she didn't say anything. She saw Domon shrug his shoulders and continue his way to his room. 

When they finally entered Rain's room, the other six looked directly at Kina. Kina smirked, "Like I said before, my name is Kina Motsuya. I'm from Neo-Antarctica, and I pilot the Gundam from there. I'm still in school, although approaching my last years of it, I still have to be there. My blood type is AB+, and I have a real high tolerance for pain."

"Why are you here?" Chibodee asked.

"Dunno, I just heard that the man known as Domon Kasshu was in town and I wanted to challenge him to a duel." Kina smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Why me?" Domon asked.

"Because, you were one favored to win the championship, or 'The final match.' That's why. Plus, I need you to help me sort out my past." Kina added.

"How would Domon know anything about your past, Mademoiselle?" George asked.

"That I cannot tell you." Kina's head dropped, making her bangs shadow out her eyes.

"Well, we might as well let them be." Argo sighed.

"Domon…." Rain muttered when she saw a determined look on his face that was staring straight at Kina.

George also saw this look, "Mademoiselle Rain? I need your assistance on Gundam Rose.*" 

"Right. I'll be back in a few Domon." Rain told him, but all she got in response was a grunt. George and her were the last ones out, and when George left, he closed the door behind him. They all walked to the nearest elevator.

"What do you think she means by 'her past?'" Sai asked, leaning up against the back wall of the elevator.

"Who knows? That girl basically appeared outta no-where and expects Domon to help her." Chibodee pointed out.

"Yes, but Domon seems to know what Kina wants." Rain sighed.

"We just gotta trust Domon, and see what will come outta this." Argo replied.

"Yes, but I've heard bout her. Rumor has it that she is one ruthless chick and that she used to be apart of the Devil Gundam clan." Chibodee explained.

"You don't think she'll go after Domon do you?" Rain looked over to them.

"No, shortly after the rumor I just told you about came out, another one came out that she had betrayed the Devil Gundam's pilot Kyoji, and left that past behind." Chibodee continued.

"How do you know all these rumors?" Sai asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." George sighed.

"In Neo-America, rumors spread like PB&J on toast." Chibodee sighed.

"Honestly, we just need to trust Domon and we'll find out what happened later." Kyoji sighed, even though he knew what her past already was.

"Right." They all muttered.

~*~ 

The two of them sat in silence for quite some time. Kina knew what she wanted to ask Domon, but didn't know how to put it into words. Domon waited for Kina to say something, but she wouldn't. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "What is it that you want?" He asked calmly.

"You know some stuff about my past more than I know myself." Kina sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Kina shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. All I know is Sire Motsuya told me that you had something to do with my past. See, I was sent to an orphanage at a very young age. I don't know my mother, father, or any family members that are related to me whatsoever. Then the orphanage didn't like me, so they sent me to Neo-Antarctica, where the 'Good-for-nothing' people are sent. There I met Sire Motsuya and he trained me. I soon learned that Sire Motsuya was a famous billionaire who made his money from making Gundams and selling them to other nations for an extreme amount. So, he created my first Gundam, Angelica Gundam. It was a pretty weak Gundam, but, if you haven't heard, I used to be allied with the Devil Gundam." 

Domon cut her off when he realized what she had said, "You…what?!" He exclaimed.

Kina nodded, "Yes. But, that was a while ago. Although, I'm kinda confused. I remember being a fighter, but I also remember Sire Motsuya poisoning me and me laying on my deathbed at the same time."

"You want me to answer you when this is the first time I've met you?" Domon asked her, question in his eyes.

"Kinda, yes. I know this is a lot to expect from you, but somewhere, I can recall a Domon Kasshu in my memories. That is what really lead me here." Kina explained. Then she continued, "Did you have any long lost relatives, or anything like that?" 

Domon thought for a moment, "I don't remember anyone…." 

Suddenly the door opened, "Son, I have to tell you this." It was Doctor Kasshu.

Domon rose from his seat, "What is it Dad?" 

"Dad? Son?" Kina became confused as she looked at the two. She saw Domon looking at the older man with curiosity, and the older man with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, Kina. I am Domon's father, and the creator of, what you would call, the Devil Gundam." The Doctor explained.

"Oh." Kina sighed.

"But, I'm also your father."

"Nani?!" Domon's and Kina's jaws dropped and their eyes became the size of saucers.

"Well, part father. It's really not Domon you want to talk to Kina, it's me." Doctor Kasshu said as he walked towards Kina.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me now."

"I will, let me sit down first. And you two might wanna sit down as well. This could take awhile." The doctor sighed as he sat down on the bed. Domon and Kina slowly sat down on each side of the Doctor, not taking their eyes off of the other.

Doctor Kasshu began, "Kina, I have heard of your story, and I realized that it sounded awfully familiar. See, my youngest child, Serena*, was taken away from me when Kyoji took the Devil Gundam to escape to Earth. When Domon was sent for his ten years of training, they sent my little girl to an orphanage. Well, I tried to follow on the computer where the orphanage sent her after that. I found out it was to Neo-Antarctica, the place you said was for the 'Good-for-nothings' went. I found out that she went under some severe training after discovering a Gundam in the hanger of Sire Motsuya. His only daughter, Kina Motsuya, saw Serena and tattled on her. Sire Motsuya thought that my Serena would make a good Gundam fighter. So, he trained her, for about seven years or so, give or take a few.." 

"What's this got to do with me?" Kina asked hastily.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm confused." Domon admitted.

"Well, let me finish!" The old man exclaimed.

"Fine." They huffed.

"Okay, as I was saying, after a few years training Serena in Gundam Angelica, she was attacked by the Devil Gundam. Sire Motsuya's daughter suddenly fell deathly ill. Many believed that she had found out that her father had planned the attack from the Devil Gundam on Serena, and he had to poison her to keep her mouth shut about it. See, Sire Motsuya was the richest person that lived in Neo-Antarctica. Therefore, everyone considered him the head of the government, or lack of. So, when Serena's body was near death, and Kina on her deathbed, their spirits somehow merged together to become one person," Doctor Kasshu turned to Domon, "which is the woman that is right beside me."

"So you're saying that she is half my sister, half the daughter of a rich millionaire?" Domon asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," Then the doctor turned to Kina, "Show your crest."

Kina played stupid, "What crest?" she asked innocently.

"You're Shuffle Alliance Crest that Sire Motsuya gave you." 

Kina huffed, "Fine." She showed the crest that was imbedded on the skin of her hand.

"What crest is that?" Domon asked confused.

"It is the Players crest. The one that holds all the cards and can turn the game one way or another." Kina explained, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Domon once again asked.

"It means you better keep her on the good side, or if she decides to go on the offensive side, she could become one of your worst enemies." Doctor Kasshu provided.

"Are you suggesting that I become his ally?" Kina yelled, standing up and pointing at Domon.

"Why not? After all, he is the King of Hearts." Doctor Kasshu remarked.

Kina huffed, "Somehow, I don't believe this." 

"Why don't you shut up and sit down?! Father may not be done yet!" Domon stood up, pointing his finger at the edge of the bed.

"Well, there is one last part. I discovered that the girl remembered only her name, which was Kina Motsuya, but she still had the heart and the fighting spirit of Serena. But, Kyoji, the one we know that was Neo-Germany, jumped out of the cockpit, and helped Kina out, but, to Kyoji's surprise, Kina fell in love with him and decided to join his side, not realizing that there was two Kyojis. So, when Angelic Gundam was built out of what was leftover from Gundam Angelica, and improved, she jumped at the offer, the evil, Kyoji made. Join his side and fight for the Devil Gundam," Kina blushed at this, the Doctor continued, "But, when Master Asia came into the picture, he told Kina that she couldn't stay with Kyoji anymore, and that Kyoji had to devout his time to the Devil Gundam. Since Kina wasn't controlled by DG cells, she could easily leave. Then she discovered Neo-Germany, and his real identity. When that Kyoji told what had really happened, she hid herself until the Gundam tournament was over, saying that she had been defeated, therefore she couldn't participate. But when the Devil Gundam appeared with Elubay, she could contribute nothing. Right?" The doctor looked over at Kina.

"Right." She sighed.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Domon asked her.

"Because I was a fool." Kina sighed.

"Did you know all that, Kina?" The doctor asked her.

Kina nodded, "Some of it. I'm glad that Kyoji didn't fully die. Otherwise, the rest of my trip would be a waste."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked.

"Well, since I said that I was defeated, I was really hiding, hiding from someone I loved, and it was my own fault. This is hard to explain." Kina scratched her head when she realized that this wasn't working out and it seemed Domon and the Doctor got more and more confused.

"We're truly sorry, Kina." The Doctor apologized.

"I guess I should show you this." She sighed and flashed her crest again. What the Doctor and Domon saw was unforgettable.

~*~

* "Mademoiselle Rain……Gundam Rose": I know other countries can't help other countries, but this is the only way I could think of for a knight like George de Sand to say.

*Serena: No, I'm not copying off of Sailor Moon. Just to clear that up.

~*~

Ending Comments: Okay, this chapter was kinda ghetto. But, all my stories start off like that, then they turn out pretty good. So, let's hope that's the story for this particular fic. Remember, (and I'm not advertising, just reminding!) Mobile Fighter G Gundam first DVD comes out November 15th, 2002 (according to my friend, at least!). I know I want it! Domon's the king of my heart! LOL!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 

PS- be sure to check out my other stories-that is, if your interested in the shows. Just click on my profile, and check 'em out! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 2

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years, even though in the previous chapter I said just two years, after the final battle with the Devil Gundam. 

~*~

"I guess I should show you this." She sighed and flashed her crest again. What the Doctor and Domon saw was unforgettable. Her golden hair turned to one of raven. Her face looked more Japanese, and her elf-like ears turned to one of humans. Her body slimmed up, and when she opened her eyes, they were one's like Domon's, "I didn't know that I was really your sister. I always thought this was a cruel joke played on me by someone up above. But I guess that this explains everything." She explained with a sigh.

"You are my daughter." The doctor said in awe.

"Why don't I remember having a sister?" Domon thought hard.

"Because, when Kina and I supposedly combined, almost everyone's memory of each of us was wiped clean." Kina-now-turned-Serena explained. Then she reached out for Domon's forehead. Domon cringed when her cold fingers touched the area below his forehead. Serena spoke softly to him, "Close your eyes and relax Domon." Domon nodded, and slowly closed his eyes, but he found it kinda hard to relax when his so-called sister was touching his forehead. Serena repeated, with more anger in her voice, "Relax Domon. Or you won't remember." She ordered him. Domon sighed and did as she said. Suddenly, a certain memory came flooding back into his mind.

~Flashback~

"Domon! Come on! You're taking too long!" A little raven haired girl yelled to someone on the other side of the door.

"Master Asia can hold on." A little boy came outta his room, looking thoroughly disgusted. He looked down at his sister's hands, "What is that you got there?" the boy asked, wondering what exactly it was that laid in her hands.

"It's a ribbon. Mommy told me to go out and get the nicest man-like ribbon. So I did, and I'm giving it to you. As a good luck gift." She held out the long red ribbon to her brother.

The brother studied it with curiosity, then turned his nose at it, "Ribbons are for girls. I'm gonna be a man." The boy boasted.

"Mommy said even the toughest men wears ribbons around their foreheads to show their strength off," The girl hung her head, as if she were gonna cry, "Plus, I used my hard earned money to buy this for you. I worked in the local adoption place for money when I heard you were gonna go off to train with the Undefeated of the East." She explained as a single tear ran down her face.

Just then, the two children's older brother came up the stairs. When he saw what was happening, he ran to the smaller girl, "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked her.

"Domon doesn't like the ribbon." She simply put it, holding her tears back.

The younger Domon stood back, "I…I never said that. I like the ribbon, I'm just not gonna wear it." He responded.

"Why is that?" The older brother asked.

"Because, men don't wear ribbons in their hair. That's why, Kyoji." Domon smarted back.

"It is meant to go around your forehead. Not your hair." Serena sniffled.

"Oh. I didn't know." Domon sighed.

"What do you say?" Kyoji asked Domon.

"I'm sorry, sis. Will you put it on me?" Domon asked, looking at his sister with a true I'm-sorry look.

"You sure?" Serena asked.

Domon nodded, "Yep." 

Serena's face brightened, "Okay!" She took the ribbon and wrapped it around his forehead, tying it with a double knot to secure it around his forehead. 

"You look like a true fighter, Domon." Kyoji remarked as he stood up.

"Ariagoto, oni-chan!*" Domon winked and gave a thumbs up. Then he turned to Serena, "Ariagoto, onna-chan!*" Domon hugged his younger sibling.

"You're welcome." Serena responded.

"Domon! You're flight to Master Asia is soon! Come now!" Their mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Domon shouted and walked off.

~End of Flashback~

Domon opened his eyes, and looked at his sister, "Woah. I'd forgotten about that." He blinked his eyes.

Serena smiled, "I wish I could help out more, but I'm….so…tired…." And with that, Serena's crest flashed again and turned her back into Kina.* Her eyes fluttered and she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Serena!" Domon yelled out.

~*~

Chibodee ears perked up, "Did I just hear something?" He asked.

"I thought it was just me." George remarked.

"No, should we go check on Domon and the Neo-Antarctician fighter?" Rain asked them.

"I'll go check." Kyoji sighed, getting up.

"Okay. But be sure and come back. I gotta freaky feelin bout this." Sai told him. Kyoji nodded, and left. 

~*~

On Kyoji's way up, he suddenly remembered the same memory of when Serena gave Domon his ribbon. He stopped in mid step, 'Could that girl be who I thought she was? I was really only joking, when I thought it was her and all, but, could it be true?' Kyoji thought. He quickened his steps as he climbed the stairs to the room.

~*~

"Dad, what's wrong with her?" Domon asked his father as he examined her.

"She just used up too much energy. But, don't you be surprised if you start having flashbacks." Doctor Kasshu warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Domon asked, looking at his father with cautious eyes.

"Now that Serena has revealed herself to us, you and Kyoji might start remembering more than you want to." The doctor explained.

"How come it's never affected you?" Domon asked his father.

"Because, I thought of her and how she was doing when she was taken away from me." The doctor lowered his eyes.

"Huh?" Domon looked at him, confused.

"Son, when Mikamura and Elubay found out about what I was making, they took Serena away, just as warning. They told me that if I stopped making that particular Gundam, then Serena would be mine again. But, as much as it hurt, I refused. Maybe it was for the better in the long run." He sighed. Domon sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, "Is she who I thought she was?" Kyoji asked, removing his mask, letting his auburn hair fall back into place.

Domon nodded, "Yes." Was all he could say.

"When I said that she looked familiar, I didn't think that I was actually saying that she was Serena." Kyoji remarked.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know either?!" Domon exclaimed.

The doctor abruptly stood up, "She's gonna need some sleep. I'll be right back." He said, his eyes shadowed out.

"We'll go out in the hall, Dad. You can lay her in here." Domon told him.

"That's quite alright." The doctor told them as he walked out, Serena (or Kina) in his arms. When he closed the door, both the brothers' eyes narrowed. Not at each other, but at the door that their father had closed.

"What was that?" Domon asked his elder brother.

"Good question." Kyoji responded, eyes still stuck on the door.

"Let's follow him." Domon said.

Kyoji put his arm out to stop Domon, "No, Father's probably wanting some time alone. After all, he lost Mom, Serena, and nearly me just because of that Gundam that he built. He's probably kicking himself for it." Kyoji responded.

"But…." Domon started.

"Plus, I have something to tell you." Kyoji suddenly became more serious than before.

"What is it?" Domon responded with a curious look on his face.

Kyoji sat down, "Listen. When I saved Serena from Angelica Gundam, her body suddenly glowed. Then her body changed form. I saw it all happen. And I didn't like it, either. I had finally found my sister, and then, she changed. I hated it. I took her to a nearby hospital, where doctors treated her symptoms. But, when she finally came out of her unconscious state, the other me was there. Devil Gundam me. Kina remembered seeing me, and since there was a DG me and Neo-Germany me, she was easily tricked to coming to the other side."

"Is it true that you two fell in love?" Domon questioned.

Kyoji blushed, "I know this sounds ridiculous, but, yes. When Master Asia kicked her away from DG me, she had matured enough for me not remember that it was me who saved her. I fell in love with Kina, not Serena." 

"Aren't they the same?" 

"Yes, they are. But, well, I knew her as Kina. I never knew her as Serena until know." 

"So, your memories were wiped as well?"

"Yes."

There was silence after that. The two brothers sat there, wondering what the other would say. After about ten minutes of this silence, a huge crash sounded through the hotel.

"What the…?" Kyoji asked aloud.

"I have a bad feeling, let's go!" Domon told his brother.

"Right." Kyoji nodded, and followed his brother to the site.

Meanwhile, "What the hell was that?!" Chibodee jumped up outta his chair.

"We better go. Mademoiselle Rain, I beg you to stay here while we take care of this." George knelt down and kissed her hand. Rain blushed and nodded.

"We'll come back with bro, sis!" Sai exclaimed and ran off. Argo nodded and ran off, following the other Shuffle Alliance members. 

They all ran out to see a tall, woman-like Gundam. It looked like it had a long white dress on, with a golden like collar on it. It's long wings were spread out and it had long blonde hair. A small halo-like object set on it's head and a bucket of arrows on its back.

"Is that…." Chibodee started.

"Angelic Gundam?" George finished for him.

Soon, two males dropped from the balcony above. The Shuffle Alliance members looked to see that Domon and Kyoji were the ones that jumped from two stories above. 

"What took you two so long?" Chibodee asked.

"Tell you later." Domon stated, staring up at the large Gundam.

"Hey, uh, Neo-Antarctica! You shouldn't be fighting on a colony!" Sai exclaimed.

"How dare you! And here you convinced me that I was your daughter!" Kina exclaimed from inside the Gundam. The Gundam pointed its long finger at the building.

"What?!" The fighters on the ground exclaimed.

"Summon your Gundams. Then maybe we can tell what the hell's going on here." Kyoji ordered.

"Right!" The Alliance exclaimed.

"Come, Maxter!" Chibodee called.

"Bolt Gundam!" Argo summoned.

"Rise, God Gundam!" Domon snapped his fingers.

"Gundam!" Kyoji snapped his as well.

"Rose!" George called for his Neo-French Gundam.

"Draaaaaaaagggggggggoooooonnnnnn Guuuuunnnnnndddaaaammmmm!" Sai childishly called.*

All six Gundams appeared outta nowhere. The six fighters jumped into their Gundams and prepped themselves. 

~*~

*oni-chan: I think this is how you spell brother in Jap.

*onna-chan: Same as oni-chan, but with sister. 

* Serena's crest flashed again and turned her back into Kina: No, Kina/Serena isn't schizophrenic. (I spelled that word w/o spell check!) They are the same person, just different looks. When Kina flashes her crest, or gets into her Gundam, she changes to Serena. Her memories are still in tact, her appearance just changes.

*The calls for the Gundams: I dunno whether or not these are the true calls for the Gundams. I just made them up.

~*~

Ending Comments: So? Corny? Hope not. Sorry, this chapter is shorter than most of them are. Well, not much to say. R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	3. Chapter 3

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 3

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"Come, Maxter!" Chibodee called.

"Bolt Gundam!" Argo summoned.

"Rise, God Gundam!" Domon snapped his fingers.

"Gundam!" Kyoji snapped his as well.

"Rose!" George called for his Neo-French Gundam.

"Draaaaaaaagggggggggoooooonnnnnn Guuuuunnnnnndddaaaammmmm!" Sai childishly called, hands cupped over his mouth.

Suddenly, five out of the six Gundams zoomed in from the sky. They were Gundam Spiegel*, Gundam Maxter, Gundam Rose, Dragon Gundam, and Bolt Gundam. Burning Gundam arose from a faraway lab, and suddenly appeared over where Domon stood. All six Fighters jumped into their cockpits, and got fitted for battle.

"Mademoiselle, I suggest you to get out of your Gundam." George advised.

"Not in hell!" Kina screamed back.

"Nani?!" George was taken back.

"This man tried to offer me to Devil Gundam!" Kina pointed at Doctor Kasshu, who had his hands in the air, like he was sacrificing something. 

"I thought something was odd with him." Kyoji remarked.

"Same here." Domon agreed.

"Sons!" Someone called out from below.

Kyoji and Domon looked down to see another of their father down on the concrete, "Someone is out to get us. That was me revealing Kina to you, but, all of sudden, I got in this trance and walked out with Kina. After that, I don't remember what happened." He sighed.

"I'm confused." Sai scratched his head.

"Sai!" A smaller female voice called out to him from below.

"Celina?!" Sai asked, face brightening.

Not only Sai heard Celina's call, but so did the guy in the room. His face looked down at her, and jumped from the seventh story of the hotel. But before Sai could react, the man snatched her and ran.

"NO!" Sai screamed out, reaching out. 

"He's going into the hotel!" Kina pointed out.

"Oh, no! Rain!" Domon jumped out of his Gundam and dashed into the hotel. 

"What can we do?" Chibodee asked.

"Aren't your girls in the hotel as well?" Kyoji asked him.

"Oh, shit! Girls!" Chibodee yelled out. He also jumped out of his Gundam, followed by Argo, who was followed by George. 

"You should go as well." Kina turned to Sai. He hesitated, "Go! Now!" She ordered.

"Right!" He nodded and hopped out of his Gundam. 

"Think we should go?" Kyoji asked her.

"What do you think?" Kina asked him back.

"Let them go. Surely, they'll retrieve them." Kyoji sighed.

"Right." Kina agreed.

"It's been a long time." Kyoji commented. Kina didn't respond. 

~*~

"Rain!" Domon shouted throughout the halls of the now abandoned hotel. Every time he'd pass a room, he would look for her. His eyes began to fill up, wondering where the man took his love. 

Chibodee was having a tough time as well. 'You'd think four screaming women wouldn't be that hard to find.' He thought to himself. He knew Shirley wasn't one to mess with, he'd found that one out before. But, he also knew the other girls pretty well too, knowing that they wouldn't take it too easily if someone tried to take them away. As he checked the rooms, he wondered how the others where making out.

Sai and Argo had teamed up to look for them. With Sai's ability to go below shelves, and Argo's ability to see higher than Sai, they figured they kinda needed each other. They could hear Domon's cries for Rain, and George's cries for Marie Louise. Argo wondered if Nastasha was alright. If the other girls were taken, then most likely she was too. But they would surely suffer badly for the crime that whoever took her committed.

"Mademoiselle?!" Each time that George called out her name, the closer he came to tears. He remembered when he told her that he wouldn't fight for her, but now was a different story. As a knight for his country, it would go against his code to abandon all hopes of finding her. 'A knight should always rescue a damsel in distress. Especially if you vowed your life to her.' He thought to himself as he continued his search.

~*~

"It has." Kina finally responded to Kyoji.

"Can I see you?" Kyoji asked.

"Do you really wanna?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"After all the damage that the DG you did, it might freak you out a bit." 

"I still don't understand…" 

Kina sighed and opened the hatch to her Gundam, her head slowly popped out, followed by her body, and her…. "Wings?" Kyoji asked, then added, "I did that to you?" He asked.

"You really don't remember." Kina remarked.

Kyoji opened the hatch of Gundam Spiegel, and jumped over to her, "No. But I'm sorry. I know that won't fix nothing, but I truly am." He looked at her. 'Yep, she has definitely grown up since that time…' He thought as he stared into her golden eyes.

Neo-Antarcticans had many different traits that they mutated to fit the surroundings of their country. Their ears were elf-like, most of their eyes were golden, like Kina's. Even though they had many people from different countries sent there, they would always end up with golden eyes and elf-like ears. Like Neo-America, their country was a "melting pot" of people. But not of their choice. Like Serena, many orphans were sent there because they didn't conform to other's image they thought the orphans would turn out like. 

Back to the hotel. Kyoji and Kina stood there, trying to figure out what the other would say. After a few moments of silence between the two, an evil cackle came from up on top of the hotel. The two of them looked up to see the man, now revealing his true identity. Then appeared five more of him, all six of them androids. Over their shoulders were all of Chibodee's girls, Nastasha from Neo-Russia, Celina, Marie Louise, and Rain. 

"Look, they're all unconscious!" Kina pointed out. 

Another android came from behind, and leaped for Kina. Kyoji stood in front of her, blocking the android's way to her. The android landed on hatch opening to Angelic Gundam and, in a blink of an eye, wrapped his hands around Kyoji's neck and threw him down to the ground below.

"Kyoji!" Kina called out as the android approached her.

Kyoji stood back up, only to Kina snatched away from her Gundam. A white feather fell down from the sky, and landed in his hand. He held the feather in a tight grip, and jumped into Gundam Spiegel. He took off, following the direction that he thought he saw the other androids run.

"Hey!" Chibodee called out, seeing Kyoji's Gundam leave. 

Domon came out, and gasped, "Oh, no. Please say they didn't." He muttered as he saw the open cockpit door of Angelic Gundam. He ordered Burning Gundam to lift him up to see. When he reached the hatch door, he jumped over to see what it was like, or to see if his suspicions weren't true. He saw an empty cockpit, but on the floor he saw a few white angel-like feathers on the floor. He picked one up, and tightened his grip on it, like his brother did. He hopped back to Burning Gundam, and turned to the others that awaited his decision, "Let's follow Kyoji." Domon muttered.

"But what about my girls?" Chibodee complained.

"Most likely, they're wherever Kyoji's headed." Domon replied.

"What are we gonna do about Angelic Gundam?" Argo asked as he got into Bolt Gundam.

"We'll hafta leave it here for now. Let's go." Domon said as he followed the way he thought he saw Kyoji's Gundam take off. 'I hope you're going to save Kina, Kyoji.' Domon thought to himself as he took off. The four other Gundams came up behind him, with their hope placed in Domon, and their minds wondering what the hell it was that took their girls away. 

~*~ 

*Gundam Spiegel: The Japanese name for Shadow Gundam.

~*~

Ending Comments: Wow. Two chapters in two days. Yes, I know this chapter's kinda short, but I thought this would be the best place to leave you readers hanging, which is what I do best, right? Hey, it keeps ya'll reading, waiting for the next chapter to arrive, right? Well, no flames pleeze. Don't want any of those. But tell me if I have spelling/grammar mistakes (which I doubt I have, thanx to this lovely spell checker on my computer! LOL!), tell me pleeze? Well, g2g! Until the next chapter shall we meet again!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 4

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

Kina woke up feeling a bit bruised. She looked around her, only to find herself stuck in a DG case. She was still in her fighting outfit, and her wings were folded in behind her. She beat against the glass door of the case until it started to break. 'Dammit! Why did they take me in the first place? And what did they mean by Devil Gundam? Is someone rebuilding it?' She thought as she finally broke through the glass container. 

Kina stepped out to see the other girls trapped in the confinement cases as well. One by one, she banged on the door glass, breaking each girl out of it, the gently setting them on the ground to fully recover.

"So, you got yourself out?" A familiar voice came from behind. Kina whipped around to see Kyoji, standing there with a small smile on his face. 

"Yep, and the others too." She nodded, turning her focus to the other girls.

"Thanks, Kina." Rain smiled as she stood to her feet.

"Kina….Motsuya, of Neo-Antarctica, I presume?" Nastasha asked standing up.

"Yep, that's me!" Kina responded, pointing to herself and smiling.

"Well, we better get you girls home." Another male voice came from behind. 

"George!" Marie Louise shouted as she dashed towards her Neo-French knight, and hugged him around the neck.

"Rain!" Domon shouted and ran towards her. 

"Domon!" She responded and ran to him. Domon picked her up in his arms and swung her around. Chibodee's girls swarmed him, and Nastasha was just grateful to see her Neo-Russian fighter.

All of the girls met up with Gundam fighters, and left Kina and Kyoji alone. Kina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kyoji smiling at her, "Don't I get a hug?" He asked with playful puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe later." Kina played back.

Kyoji snapped his fingers, "Damn. Now I feel all left out and all." He sighed.

Kina patted Kyoji on his head, "It's okay." She smirked as he looked at her with surprise.

"Well, we all should thank Monsieur Kyoji for leading us here." George pointed out. 

Kyoji looked at him with curiosity, "What do you mean?" He asked George.

"We followed you here." Chibodee said with a smart-ass tone that everyone was so used to.

"Actually, we followed Bro, who followed Kyoji." Sai corrected the Neo-American fighter.

"Whatever!" Chibodee exclaimed.

Kyoji laughed for a moment, but then became serious, "Was it way too easy to get in here, or is it my imagination?" He asked the other fighters.

"You're right. We just walked right on in." Argo agreed.

"Something's not right here." Domon stated, setting Rain down and looking around him. 

"I agree bro." The Neo-Chinese fighter agreed. The seven of them posed for action, while still protecting the others.

After standing there for awhile, Kina rose up out of her fighting stance, "I'm going exploring." She stated as she started to leave.

"That's the most insane thing to do right now!" Chibodee exclaimed.

Kina turned around to see everyone with a look like you-have-got-to-be-kidding plastered on their faces, "Well, its better than sitting here, looking like complete and total fools. I'd rather find them, then for them to find us. Come on, it's not like their gonna come after us while we're expectin them, right?" Kina asked.

"Well, I agree with the little lady. Let's go." Chibodee exclaimed. 

"What did you call me?!" Kina asked, her ears twitching.

"Bad move, smart ass." Shirley whispered to him.

But before Chibodee could respond, Kina had already punched him in the face, "Don't ever call me 'little lady!' Got that?!" She shouted at the fallen Neo-American fighter. Chibodee groaned in response.

Kyoji chuckled, "Alright, let's go." He said as he began to walk off. 

"Hey, wait for us, mister!" Sai exclaimed as he ran after Kyoji. Kina followed after Sai, and Domon was right behind her, along with Rain. 

Soon, after walking, the hallway started to get darker and darker. Rain brought out her mirror, and Argo lit up his laser chains that showed off that he was a prisoner. 

~BOOM~

"What the--?!" Kyoji asked, looking above.

The roof started to crumble down. All of them scrambled, looking for a way out of it.

"I know! Let's call for our Gundams! Then we can get outta here!" Sai suggested.

"Good idea, that is, if you wanna get crushed!" Chibodee exclaimed.

"We're going to get crushed anyways, I do not think there is a way out of here, Monsieur." George admitted, then shouted, "Rose!" 

The rest of the Gundam fighters summoned for their Gundams, but only one arrived. 

"Kina, why the hell is only your Gundam responding?!" Chibodee asked.

"You sure gotta loud mouth. Why don't you shut it so I can go and find out why?!" She asked as she hopped into her Gundam.

"She sure has a mouth like yours Domon." Chibodee muttered under his breath. Domon chuckled to himself.

~*~

Kina was getting everything set up for her to fight. When she let her wings out, many feathers sprayed all over the cockpit. "Mobile Trace system checking blood pressure, brain waves, pulse, metabolism-all green." The mobile trace system operator of Angelic Gundam explained. Kina nodded, and took off. 

She looked around to see if she could see anything unusual. 'No one can operate the other Gundams if the other fighters are still dressed in their fighting attire. So, why didn't their Gundams respond?' She thought to herself. Then she saw it, 'Why the hell is the skeleton of that thing doing here?' She exclaimed. She slowed herself down to see the six other Gundams in line to be "absorbed." 

"I will not allow you to do this!" Kina belted as she headed for the skeleton of the Devil Gundam.

Several DG slaves began to fire on Angelic Gundam as it approached the six Gundams. 'I've gotta stop it while its still weak.' Kina planned as she drew her bow. She pulled a laser arrow with a ribbon attached to it, and placed it onto the bow. Kina aimed the arrow at the skeleton, "Angelic ribbon arrow!" She yelled as she let go of the arrow. The arrow circled around the Devil Gundam many times. Kina yanked on the ribbon and tried to squeeze the skeleton. 

"Nani?!" Kina exclaimed as she watched the energy of her ribbon and arrow disappear. 'Well, if that doesn't work, then I'll hafta do this.' She thought again as she went down to rescue the closest Gundam to the DG, which was God Gundam. She wrapped her arms around it and slowly picked it up. 

"Domon, and the others, come to the edge of the colony, and receive your Gundams!" Kina exclaimed, finally setting down God Gundam. She set off to get the other Gundams, "I could use your help!" She exclaimed as she disappeared.

"Right!" Domon exclaimed as he hopped into his Gundam. 'Something ain't right here.' Domon thought as he looked around. He sighed, and took off for his sister.

~*~

"Next- Gundam Spiegel. Then, Dragon. After that, Gundam Rose. Maxter's after that, and finally Bolt Gundam- the heaviest one of them all. I'm gonna need some help with that one." Kina laughed as she slowly picked up Kyoji's Gundam. She turned around, "Ya know, this would be much easier if I did this. Angelic Ribbon Arrow!" She shouted as she wrapped the ribbon arrow around Gundam Spiegel, Dragon Gundam, and Gundam Rose. Kina drew in the ribbon a bit, and carried the Gundams, barely off of the ground.

"I can't let you go any farther." A strong voice proclaimed.

"Nani?!" Kina asked as she looked up to see God Gundam standing there. 'Something's not right there.' "Hey, Domon! What's wrong?!" She asked him. 

He didn't respond, but instead charged for her. Kina blocked his attack, but she still could sense that he was not really in there. Something was definitely wrong. 'Surely these cockpits aren't infested with DG.' She thought as she pushed Domon out of her way.

"Before you get into your cockpits, make sure there is no DG cells in there." Kina warned as she dropped the three Gundams. 

"Right, miss!" Sai exclaimed as he jumped into the cockpit. Kina took off, only to see Domon in her way.

"What is wrong with you Domon?!" Kina asked him as she once again pushed him out of the way.

"I will not allow you to steal the necessary ingredients to resurrect the Devil Gundam!" Domon proclaimed as he grabbed her leg. 

'No, Domon. You are the one that wanted to get rid of the Devil Gundam, now you're supporting it?!' She thought as she yanked her leg out of his grip. She looked up to see that the next Gundam in line was Maxter. 'Dammit!' She thought as she shot towards the Gundam Maxter. 

Kina summoned her attack once more, and wrapped it around the remaining two Gundams, Bolt and Maxter. 

"When will you listen?!" Domon exclaimed.

Kina hated to do this, but she swung the two Gundams straight at the oncoming God Gundam, which flung him through to buildings. Kina brought back the Gundams, "So? Is there?" She asked the others.

"Yes, there is. Kina, you need to get Domon out of his cockpit and unconscious, got that?" Kyoji asked her.

"Hai!" She nodded and went off.

When Kina arrived where she left Domon, she saw that Domon was struggling to get up. She slowly walked over to him, "I hate to do this to ya, but I have no choice. Get out of your cockpit." She ordered.

"No way in hell!" Domon exclaimed.

"Fine, have it your way!" She sighed as she pointed her strongest arrow right at his head, "Now, get out. Or, you won't be able to move your Gundam anymore."

"Fine." Domon sighed and got out of his cockpit. 

'Part one down, part two begins now.' She thought as she pulled back her arrow, "Gomenasi, Domon!" She apologized as she whacked Domon with her arrow. The force of the arrow forced Domon off of the Gundam, and to the ground. 

Kina picked Domon up, and gently handed him to Rain. Sure enough, Domon's neck was covered in DG cells. Then Kina slowly picked up God Gundam, and hauled it over to where the five others stood. 

"This is not right." George admitted, looking down at the unconscious Domon. 

Kina hopped out of her cockpit, and landed in front of Domon. She ran her finger down the burn on Domon's face, where her arrow hit. 'I didn't mean to really cause you any harm Domon. But maybe Rain can help you.' 

"All of you are under arrest by the order of the Neo-Japanese police!" A male voice proclaimed.

"Nani?" Kina and Kyoji exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. We just saved this…" George started.

"It's no use George, this whole colony is probably infested with DG cells." Rain stated sadly.

"No, you were attacking buildings, and you were also fighting on a colony. We will treat Mr. Kasshu for his injuries. The others-off to the cell with you." One policeman pointed out.

"Now hold on just a sec! We were protecting this city from the Devil Gundam, and you're arresting us?!" Chibodee exclaimed.

"Yes, now, seize those Gundams!" The same Policeman ordered the others.

"Kisa…." Kina cursed as she watched her Gundam being taken away. 

"Can we at least change outta our battle outfits?" Chibodee asked the police. 

They looked at each other and nodded, "Yes, but we order you to get out of them as soon as you get changed," Then their eyes drifted to Kina, her wings still out, "Ma'am, exactly what are those?" They asked.

Kina looked back at her wings and flushed, "Uh, they're an illusion. They only come out when I fight." She lied.

"Oh, okay." They shrugged and stood there, waiting for them to change. The G Fighters hopped into their Gundams and changed. Luckily, the Fighters could change their outfits back to the way they were without being affected by DG.

All six of them popped out of their Gundams and hopped down. The police quickly slipped handcuffs over the Fighters hands and pushed them into the car. 

"Domon! Don't take me away from him! I'm a Doctor! I can help you with this sort of thing! Please! I beg of you!" Kina could hear Rain's pleas for the police not to take her.

"Do you have your license with you?" One of the police asked her.

"Yes, see?" Rain pulled something from inside her coat pocket and showed them.

"Alright, let her go with our Gundam fighter." They ordered. Kina saw Rain's face relax as they let her hop into the ambulance that Domon was in. 

Just as Kina turned her head to look straight ahead, the police car rocked, "Get in there!" Another policeman shouted at the person. Kina rolled her eyes, and looked over to see Kyoji, refusing to get into the police vehicle. 

"Domon's my brother! I should be able to go with him!" Kyoji exclaimed.

"I'm his sister, and you don't see me pushing my luck. Just get in." Kina told Kyoji.

Kyoji sighed, "Fine." He grunted as he sat inside. The policeman angrily shut the door, and opened the passenger side door.

"I didn't plan on this happening." Kyoji stated to Kina.

"No one did. But, I feel for the driver that's got Chibodee Crocket in his car." Kina laughed a little to herself.

"Yeah, don't we all?" Kyoji laughed. 

"Ah, will you two shut up?" The driver shouted.

Kina stuck out her tongue, "Why don't you? We didn't do shit, and yet you're punishing us for trying to protect the city?" She exclaimed.

"You did a good job protecting it, considering everything in a five mile radius is gone." The accompanying policeman pointed it out, "And where's this Devil Gundam? That thing has been gone for at least two years or more!" He added.

"Fine, if you don't believe us, then that's your problem." Kyoji told them.

The policemen huffed, not liking the sound of Kyoji's statement. But the rest of the ride to the jail was pretty quiet. Kina secretly hoped that she was put in the same cell as Kyoji was.

~*~

Ending Comments: Now, to explain this more. Kina/Serena is like the whole Yami/Yugi thing (from Yu-Gi-Oh). They are two different people stuck in one body. Kina loves Kyoji, Serena….well, you'll find that out soon. Maybe in the next couple of chapters. But anyways, I can't wait to get to the next chapter, that I might just go to sleep. ß Joke, I'm tired, I went out to eat (as a celebration of my good achievements in school! LOL), and I'm writing this story on a full stomach. But I really do have in mind who Serena will like. You'll see. Hehehehehehehe! I'm so evil! Well, g2g! R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~

PS- Don't forget to check out some of my other fics! Go under my profile and you'll be able to read them! (As if you didn't know that!) 


	5. Chapter 5

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 5

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"Ow! Can't you be more gentle?" Kina shouted as police officers shoved her into a nearby cell. Sure enough, there sat Kyoji, head hung, eyes covered. He looked like he was sleeping. Kina once again turned to the police, "Take good care of our Gundams and let Rain Mikamura from Neo-Japan fix our Gundams. She's the only one who knows what the hell is wrong with them." 

"Yeah, right, lady! Now, get in!" One of them shouted at her.

"One, I'm right here, you need not yell when my ear is right near your mouth. Two, you don't let Rain Mikamura handle all of the Gundams, and I just might think about comin after ya!" Kina shouted at him. Then added, "And it won't be for a date either."

"Fine. We'll let this Rain Mikamura deal with all of the Gundams. Now get in!" The same one shouted as him and his fellow police officers pushed Kina in. 

Kina grumbled, "I hate police. Never did have a liking for them." She huffed. 

Then she heard a chuckle over where Kyoji sat, "Don't worry, we'll get outta here soon enough." He smiled, lifting up his head to look at her. Kina blushed then quickly looked away, hoping that Kyoji didn't see what he reaction was, "I saw that." He remarked. Next thing Kina knew was that he was sitting right next to her.

"I hate it here. I've been in places like this a lot lately. One, for being a traitor to my country, and another for stealing a box of something I-can't-tell-you-about." Kina sighed.

"Something you women would only know, huh?" Kyoji smirked.

Kina pushed Kyoji, "Will you stop that? Being in a cell is not the least bit funny!" She remarked.

"I'm sorry." He sighed as he stood up and stretched. 

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have gone off in the first place." Kina pointed out.

"It's alright," Kyoji said as he looked around, "There's only one bed, or what you would call a bed in here, so, I'll take the floor so you can have the bed." He told her.

"I've slept on the floor before. It's really no big deal." Kina pointed out. 

"Aw, come on! I'm trying to be a gentleman, like Neo-France! The least you could do was honor that request." Kyoji told her. 

But before Kina could protest, Kyoji had lifted her up in his arms and planted her in the wooden board that was chained to the wall, "Damn you Kyoji." She muttered as he took off his long trench coat and laid it over her.

"You'll be fine. Now, Good night!" Kyoji smiled as he laid down on the floor.

"I'm not tired you know." 

"So? You'll fall asleep soon."

"Damn you Kyoji Kasshu."

"…….." Kyoji was already fast asleep. 'Or he's ignoring me.' Kina thought as she laid down and stared at the concrete ceiling. She couldn't help but picture the memories that she had with Kyoji when she first met him.

~Flashback~

18-year-old Serena shivered, "It's way too cold out here. And I'm wearin seven layers or more!" She exclaimed, "I don't see how this is punishment for almost losing my last battle against Neo-England.." She muttered.

BOOM

"What the hell?!" Serena rushed to see what was going on. When she heard the sounds of metal hitting metal, she called for her Gundam, Angelica Gundam, and rushed to see what was going on.

When she came upon the site, she saw the infamous Neros Gundam fighting against an unknown opponent. 'I've never seen this kinda Gundam before.' She thought as she headed to the HUGE Gundam that was before it. 

The HUGE Gundam saw her and went for her. Somehow, it controlled Neros Gundam, which charged for her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She exclaimed as the Neros Gundam's and her hands locked in a struggle.

"DIE!" A whiney male voice shouted as he pulled out his axe and sliced Angelica Gundam in two.

After that, Neros Gundam disappeared, along with the HUGE Gundam she had seen before. Somehow, she felt her body go numb, 'This is the end for me.' She thought as she closed her eyes. 

Serena heard her cockpit open, and a strong, yet oh so familiar, voice called out for her. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her out, "Oh, tell me this is not her. Tell me this is not my little sister." The man whispered to someone else that was not known to her. Suddenly the man's arms jerked, and a hand went over her face, pulling her bangs back. 

Serena cautiously opened her eyes, and focused in on the man that was holding her, "Ky…Kyoji?" She whispered, barely holding onto consciousness.

"It is you." Kyoji remarked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Serena felt her body go numb once more. She winced in pain as she lost consciousness. Kyoji shook her, "Serena! Wake up!" He shouted at her. The last words from her mouth were, "I feel all tingly." Then her body started to glow. 

~*~ (Still in the flashback)

"Is she gonna wake up?" A tall man asked the doctor that stood beside his one and only daughter.

"She may, she may not. The kinda poison that has been placed in her body has taken its toll. She has a 50/50 chance of surviving." The doctor explained.

The daughter slowly opened her eyes, "I saw it Daddy. What was that big machine anyways? And who was that man you were talking to? He was awful handsome, but he had this evil look to him. Who was he, Daddy?" The daughter asked.

"Now, you need not to worry about that, dear Kina. If it is desired, then I will tell you." Sire Motsuya responded, brushing his daughter's bangs back.

"I know you poisoned me! Just so I can keep my mouth shut about that incident. You killed our mother, just so you could keep her mouth shut about it too! I know you did! I saw all three of those incidents! I swear!" Kina yelled out.

"Please, Ms. Motsuya. Calm down. Your Blood Pressure is rising!" The Doctor warned.

"I do not care! That man over there is gonna kill one way or another!" Kina shouted, then she passed out. But her last words were, "I feel all tingly." Then, her body disappeared.

~*~ (Still in Flashback)

Kina woke up, but she could hardly remember anything. She looked at a strange man that was holding her, and asked, "Excuse me? But why are you holding me like that?" She exclaimed, standing up.

"You're not Serena." The man (we know as Kyoji) stated, then stood up and started shaking her, "What did you do with my sister?!" He asked her, shaking her.

"I beg your pardon, but my name is Kina Motsuya." She told him as she gently brushed his hand off of her. Then Kina looked down to see her in battle attire, then looked behind her to see a Gundam, sliced in two. Kina turned back to the man, "I was in bed a minute ago. Why am I in the middle of the cold weather? Can you tell me?!" She asked the man. 

The man turned and put on a mask, "If you don't know, then I don't know either. If you ever need anything, then call for me. My name is Kyoji Kasshu. Got it?" 

"Kyoji Kasshu….Got it!" Kina exclaimed as she tried to walk back to her mansion. 

~End Flashback~

"So you remembered, huh?" Kyoji asked from the other side of the cell.

"How did you know?" Kina asked him.

"Easy. I can remember that day." 

"Really, what happened?" 

"Well, Serena can tell you what happened to her, and I'm sure that you know what happened to you before, I don't even know that."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. But, I was holding Serena in my arms, when her body started to have this eerie glow around it. Then her hair turned blonde, became shorter. Her facial complexion paled, and her ears mutated to ones of Neo-Antarcticans. Plus, her wings came out. I never knew my sister to have wings. Then you woke up, and it went on from there. Like they say, the rest is history." Kyoji chuckled as he looked her straight in the eyes. Kina lightened up and laughed with him. But deep inside, she wanted to know what really happened. It's not that she didn't believe him, there was just so much she couldn't remember, and she hated that. 

Kina stood up on the bed and peeked out the small window to take a look at the stars. Sometimes, she could point out Colonies, but it was too cloudy to even see Polaris. Kina sighed and sat back down on the board, "I hate it here. You can hardly ever see the stars." She muttered.

"Why don't you go to sleep, and then we'll talk in the morning?" Kyoji suggested as he stifled a yawn.

Kina yawned after him, "Good point. Good night, Kyoji." She said when she rolled over on her side and started to fall asleep.

Suddenly, right before the two of them were about to fall into a deep sleep, a rough voice woke them up, "Get up you Gundam fighters!" Kina and Kyoji opened their eyes to see a police officer opening their cell up, "You've been freed, along with the other Gundam Fighters." The police pointed out as he opened the door.

Kina and Kyoji stood up and walked out the door to their cell. Both of them looked up to see Rain standing there, with a worried look on her face. Kyoji rushed to her, "What's wrong?" He asked her, with Kina running to Rain's other side.

"Domon's in critical condition." Rain explained.

"Nani?!" Kina and Kyoji asked at the same time.

"Why is bro in critical condition?" Sai's voice came from behind. Rain, Kina, and Kyoji looked up to see the rest of the Fighters and Crew members standing there.

Rain sighed, "The DG cells spread quickly on his body, but luckily they didn't get to his brain yet. But, he is still unconscious from the blow that was delivered to him." Rain sighed.

"Gomenasi." Kina sighed, letting her arm fall from Rain's shoulder.

"No, you did what you were told. The doctors, plus his own Father, are trying to help him at this very moment rid his body of the DG cells." Rain explained.

"Are all the Gundams rid of DG, Mademoiselle Rain?" George asked her.

"Yes. I ran a diagnostic on all of the Gundams, and rid the cockpits of DG. But it is up to you Fighters to get rid of the rest of it. The previous four other Shuffle Members knows how DG works. Right?" Rain asked them.

"Right." Argo sadly sighed.

"Unfortunately, we do." George commented, his head hung.

"Well, we better go check out Domon. After all, he is our leader." Chibodee pointed out as he began to walk out. 

The others followed him, but Kyoji noticed Kina wasn't behind him, "Coming Kina?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No. Rain didn't know the real reason I was apologizing. I was really apologizing for letting Domon get into his cockpit, and contracting DG." Kina hung her head.

Kyoji put his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't know about." He explained.

Kina looked up, "That's easier said than done, ya know?" She smiled, "I'm sorry, Kyoji, but I need some time to walk by myself. Everything just came together in one night, and I need some time to sort it out myself." She explained.

"That's understandable. Just make a point to stop by the hospital. K?" Kyoji asked with a smile.

Kina hung her head again, "You may never see me again after tonight. I learned some of my past, now it's time for me to move on and learn more." She told him as she began to walk off. Kyoji quickly grasped her arm, and caught her lips. 

Kina's eyes widened when the reality of this hit her. But what was more fascinating to her was that she was kissing him back. While Serena was sleeping inside of Kina's body, Kina was off kissing Serena's older brother. 

'If this doesn't stop soon, I'm never gonna be able to leave.' She thought. Kina put her hands on Kyoji's chest, and pushed away from him. 

Kyoji looked at her with a puzzled look. Kina pushed her way outta his grip, "I'm sorry. But if we went any farther, it would've been harder for me to leave. Good-bye Kyoji Kasshu." Kina said as she left the police station.

Kyoji was too out of breath to try and stop her. Although he knew that she wanted him to stop her, but if she wanted to leave, he didn't wanna interfere with her decisions. He ran out the door, only to see Kina run into the crowd of people. 'There's no way I can catch up to her now. If fate has her way, Kina will be back, one day.' Kyoji thought as he sauntered off to the hospital.

~*~

Ending comments: Well, I know this was kinda romaticy, but I had to end it like this. No, this isn't the end of my story. There will be more chapters. And fate will have her way, eventually…..but I'm not telling you how! Bwahahahahahahahaha! Well, R&R! And G2G!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 6

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"She what?!" Domon asked Kyoji, stunned that he told him that. 

The other Fighters were just as surprised, "I cannot even fathom that Mademoiselle Kina would just up and leave like that." The red-head Neo-French pilot remarked to himself.

"Do you even know where she went?" Chibodee asked.

"No clue." Kyoji shook his head, "She said that this was probably the last time she would see any of us." 

Rain's head popped up, "Well, I have an idea. But I don't want any of you to follow me. Got that, Domon?" She asked with a smile.

"And if I do, you'll never speak to me again." Domon remarked, rolling his eyes.

Rain nodded, "Right." She laughed and went off, leaving the male fighters wondering what exactly Rain was up to.

When Rain walked outside, it had just started to pour down rain. 'No matter.' She shrugged and continued down the stairs of the hospital. But before she neared the bottom, her shoulder hit with someone else. Rain kept her balance, but the other person fell. Rain noticed before that it looked like a female, but she couldn't really tell by the long gray poncho that they were hidden underneath of. But, when she bumped into the person, their hood fell off, revealing, "Serena?!" Rain asked, astonished.

The young black haired girl looked up, "Oh, hey, Rain. Where are you going?" She asked, standing up and brushing something off of the poncho.

Rain laughed, "I was actually going to look for you. Guess I didn't have to go far." Rain laughed. But she stopped when she realized that Serena wasn't laughing back. Serena had her head lowered, and Rain thought she saw a tear run down Serena's face. Rain walked closer to the girl, "What's wrong, Serena?" She asked her, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Kina told me about what happened with her and Kyoji last night. I thought I'd at least come and tell Domon that I hope he feels better within due time, before I, rather Kina, decides to leave again. In fact, she didn't really like coming here in the first place." Serena told her.

"Oh, what happened?" Rain asked.

Serena stepped back, eyes wide in shock, "Well, it's better if you don't know. I kinda swore to Kina that I wouldn't tell those who didn't know." She explained to Rain. 'I'd thought Kyoji would've told everyone by now. Maybe he has changed…' Kina thought aloud.

Serena responded to the other person inside of her, 'I know, same here. But you've got to remember, Kyoji spilt into two beings. So, somehow, he had to change.' 

'True.' Kina remarked.

"Serena, are you alright? Why don't we go inside?" Rain offered.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Serena smiled and walked inside.

'Something's not right about her. Maybe it is something I don't know.' Rain thought as she stepped inside the waiting elevator with Serena. 

The two of them stood in silence as the elevator went up floor by floor. Finally, it reached the fifteenth floor, the floor where Domon was.

Rain opened the door to Domon's room, "Here she is!" She pronounced to the other fighters.

"Gee, Rain-Wait a sec! That's not the chick we saw yesterday!" Chibodee exclaimed.

Serena slapped poor Chibodee over the head-hard. Chibodee fell to the floor as the other Gundam fighters watched, "Don't ever call me that!" Serena muttered.

"Then again, maybe she is." Chibodee groaned in pain.

"Serena…" Domon muttered as he saw his sister.

"'Sup, Do-chan!" Serena smiled. Domon's eyes widened in surprised, then softened.

"Only two people can call him that, her and me." Kyoji sighed as he scratched his head.

"Dear Mademoiselle, I beg of you to stay with us. It would beneficial for you to, since you are the holder of the Players crest, join us." George bent down on one knee and kissed the hand of Serena. 

Serena blushed as George dropped her hand, "I'd love to, but I'm not the pilot of that Gundam. Kina is, and that's her decision. I gave up fighting years ago." She sighed.

"I don't understand." George looked at her as he stood up.

"There are two people in her body. One, is the one you see before you, Serena Kasshu, and the other is Kina Motsuya, the fighter from Neo-Antarctica." Kyoji explained, then turned to Serena, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. Or Kina." He said to her.

"Oh, don't worry. It was gonna come out sooner or later." Serena smiled at her older brother. Kyoji relaxed at hearing those words, but he knew that his sister had been through some pretty depressing shit, and it hurt him to see her go through that. At first, you would think that Kina and Serena had totally switched personalities. Kina acted like Domon, and Serena acted like a princess, all polite and all. But that was the way Serena was, before they sent her off to the orphanage. Kyoji didn't know what to his sister after that.

"See, after I was sent to Neo-Antarctica, I became as ruthless as you think Kina is. When Kina and I merged, our personalities switched. Since her body became the outside one that you normally see, she took on my personality, and me-hers. I know that is confusing, but some day, you will understand. Now, I can't hold this form any longer, so, good-bye, Do-chan!" Serena smiled as she flashed the Players crest, and Kina took over.

The fighters stared in awe as they saw the transformation between the two. Once Kina's eyes opened she said, "What are you goofs looking at?!" Kina exclaimed.

Kyoji walked toward Kina, "I need to talk with you." He said as he walked out. Kina rolled her eyes and walked out. 

The two of them walked outside the door, knowing that several pairs of curious eyes stared at them with wonder and suspicion. Kina put her back up against the wall, as Kyoji shut the door, "What do you want?" Kina asked him.

"I'm sorry about last night." Kyoji apologized.

"No need. I'm surprised that they didn't know." Kina responded, nodding her head at the door.

"They didn't have need to know." 

"I know. I guess you have changed from back then."

Kyoji put his hand under Kina's chin, "I was two different people back then. An evil DG controlled one, and a DG covered one that wanted the destruction of Devil Gundam." 

Kina sighed, "I know that. It's just…well…" Kina just couldn't put it in words.

Kyoji looked down at the ground, "I know that's hard for you to believe. I know it's hard to believe that I escaped from Domon's attack on Lantel Island." He leaned up against the wall next to Kina, then added, "Why don't we go for a walk? It would be easier for us to talk." Kyoji pointed out as he straightened himself back up.

"Right." Kina nodded and walked beside Kyoji. 

By the time that the two got to the outside, it had stopped raining. There were puddles on the sidewalks and in the streets. The two of them remained silent until they reached a café. 

"Want somethin to drink? My treat." Kyoji smirked, hoping that they would be able to talk some more.

"Sure, I could go for coffee or cappuccino right about now." Kina responded with a smile, like Kyoji had hoped she would. Kyoji and her stopped at the café, and sat down outside. 

"May I help you today?" A waiter asked.

"Ah, one French Vanilla Cappuccino, and…well...what do you want, Kyoji?" Kina turned and asked him.

"Just regular coffee, with a hint of sugar." Kyoji responded. The waiter nodded and walked back into the inside of the café. 

"So, how did you manage to escape from Domon's attack?" Kina asked, resting her head on her hands, and looking straight into Kyoji's eyes. Kyoji was astonished, because he had never seen her look straight into someone's eyes like that with such curiosity.

Kyoji relaxed and leaned back into his seat, "Well, I didn't escape unharmed. But, it was difficult. His attack cut the hold that the Devil Gundam had on me, but burned my arms. I let the attack go by at first, but, after awhile, something told me that I couldn't die just yet. I fell from the cockpit, and hit the ground, more hurt than thought. Fuunsaki stayed by Master Gundam, or what was left of it, and tried to give me enough nutrients to help me stay alive. Then, when the Devil Gundam was recovered, some people found me, barely alive. They transported me to Neo-Hong Kong's hospital. To everyone else, I was dead. But now that people know that I'm not, Neo-Germany still accepted me as their nations fighter." Kyoji explained.

The waiter came back with the two drinks and set them on the table. He nodded and left, as the two of them took a sip from their drinks. Kina set her drink down, "Oh. You were that badly burnt?" 

"Yeah," Kyoji nodded, "I still have one single DG cell on my arm to remind me about the incident." 

"Really?"

"Not really, but that's why I think it's still there." 

"Oh."

"You're awfully curious than normal. Why don't you tell me what happened to you after you left the other me?" 

Kina snapped out of her mood, "You really don't wanna know." 

"Of course, I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Well, I basically hid. My country considered me a traitor when I ripped off my own head. I ran scared for the longest time. Even though I had 'been defeated,' I still was able to watch the Gundam fights from the sidelines."

"So you were there when the whole Gundam Fight went on?"

"Yeah, and I was stupid enough to allow you guys to fight without me. You don't remember me coming in while you were still Schwartz, do you?"

"Vaguely. At the hospital, right?"

"Yeah, you were so in and out of it, I'm surprised you remember even a little of it."

"Well, consider my circumstances."

"True."

"Continue, I'm interested in your part of the story."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Fine. It's not as interesting as yours, though."

"So?"

"Okay. Anyways, I wanted so badly to come and help you on Lantel Island, but I couldn't. All I could do was sit on the sidelines and watch it. I, too, thought you were dead, until now, I guess." Kina took another sip of her drink.

"I've never seen you so serious before. Usually, you're like Domon, ready to pick a fight with anyone. It's rare." Kyoji admitted, finishing off his coffee.

"Are you meaning that in a bad way?" Kina asked, raising her eyes from her cup.

"No! Not at all!" Kyoji laughed, "I didn't mean it that way." 

"Good." Kina muttered.

"Do you want your bill? If so, that will be 40 Neo-Yen's* please." The waiter asked.

"Here." Kyoji tossed some bills at the waiter, "Keep the change," Kyoji turned to Kina, "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah, but let's take the long way back." She told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Kyoji smiled.

"Kyoji! Kina!" Someone called from behind.

"Nani?" The two of them asked as they turned around to see Chibodee running towards them.

"Domon's gone into some sorta coma. And he's not waking up." Chibodee told them.

"Guess we won't be taking the long way." Kina muttered as she took off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kyoji and Chibodee shouted and ran after her.

~*~ 

*40 Neo-Yen's: I dunno if that's what they would call their currency. Plus, I have no idea how to calculate Japan's currency, so I know that this amount is wrong. Gomen!

~*~

Ending Comments: So, how'd ya like? I know, silly romance stuff, but, hey, I'm working on it! Remember, this is only the sixth chapter.

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 7

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

The room was dark. The lights in the room had been shut off. The darkness sent shivers up and down Rain's back. She didn't wanna do this. But, she was the only one who knew how to get Domon back awake. Serena would be another one, but she wasn't there. It was left up to Rain, and her only. 

Rain slowly walked up to Domon's side, 'Oh, Domon. If only….' She stopped herself, 'No, there are no 'if only's' in this world. Let's just hope this works.' Rain prayed as she slowly began to wrap her arm around his. 

"Rain! You need me to accomplish this!" Serena's voice called out for her. Rain turned to see Serena running towards her, Player's crest flashing.

"Kina let you come, huh?" Rain smiled at the young girl.

"Not funny. Come on, if I don't help you with this, you're gonna die. Then what will that accomplish? Domon will go psychopathic if he finds out you sacrificed yourself, and then try to kill himself. So, therefore, you'll need my help." Serena explained.

"But won't it kill you?" Rain asked her.

"No, it will only set me back in recovering fully, but that's a long story. But, right now we've got to get Domon awake. You know how to do this right?" Serena asked Rain. 

"Yep. Now, let's do it." Rain nodded in agreement, and both of them lifted Domon to his feet. 

"This hand of mine is burning red…It's burning grip tells me to grasp victory…." The two girls' chanted as they began to focus their energy to Domon. 

Domon heard the two women chanting his attack, and tried to move. Rain and Serena chanted this part over and over again, waiting for him to respond. 

"This hand of mine is burning red…It's burning grip tells me to grasp victory…." Serena felt Domon's hand twitch.

"This hand of mine is burning red…It's burning grip tells me to grasp victory…." Another twitch.

"This hand of mine is burning red…It's burning grip tells me to grasp victo…." 

Domon perked his head up, "ERUPTING BURNING FINGERS!" He shouted, flashing his King of hearts crest. 

"Chill, KOH. You need to sit." Rain pointed out as she and Serena sat him down on the bed. 

"Yep, he's back to normal." Kina's voice laughed.

"Kina?" Rain asked, "Where's Serena?" 

"That healing process set her back in healing. So, it'll be awhile before you see her again." Kina replied.

"Well, tell her I said thanks." Domon muttered as he sat back down on the bed.

"Don't mention it." She chuckled.

"So, why are you fighting?" Rain asked Kina.

"Because, if Neo-Antarctica wins the championship, then Serena and I will become separate beings, and live separate lives." Kina explained.

"That's understandable." Domon grunted.

"Hey, is it okay if we come in?" Chibodee whined from outside.

"Just a sec!" Domon hollered back, then turned to Kina, "We offered this to Serena, but she said it was up to you. As you know, you are the holder of the legendary Players crest. Since the Devil Gundam has reappeared, we, the Shuffle Alliance, need your help. Will you stay?" He asked her.

"Gimme a few days to think about it. But I'll remain here on the colony until I make my decision. Is that good enough?" Kina responded, eyes turning hard.

Domon met her glance with the same one, "How long's a 'few days?'" 

"Three days." 

"Fine. I'll see you then with your decision." 

"Good-bye Domon. See ya Rain." Kina said as she turned to leave and headed out the door. 

The Fighters saw this and watched her leave. Kyoji and her glance met, but only for a second. Kina wished that he would follow her, but it would only screw things up. She turned her head and continued to walk down the hallway. 

On her way to the hotel she was staying at, she went through the pros and cons of joining the Shuffle Alliance. Part of her told her that she should, and the other part told her not to trust no one.

"Excuse me, Miss? Have you seen a tall man with long red hair and a French accent?" A young girls voice asked her.

Kina looked up at the girl. She had long blonde hair, that was pulled into a ponytail with a pink bow. She wore a pink dress, with a coordinating bow. Kina also noticed that this girl had some jewelry to show that she had wealth and power, "What makes you think that I would know him?" 

"Well, I saw you with him and the other Gfighters." She responded, then curtsied, "My name is Marie Louise, the princess of Neo-France." 

"No need for the politeness, I know who you are. George is at the hospital with Domon Kasshu, the fighter from Neo-Japan. Oh, and by the way, my name is Kina Motsuya, the fighter from Neo-Antarctica." Kina responded as she passed the young girl to head to her hotel.

"Merci!" Marie exclaimed as she ran off towards the hospital, but stopped. When she turned around, she yelled out, "If you need a place to stay, I'm sure my George can get you a room in the hotel we're staying at." 

"That's quite alright. I'm fine where I'm going." Kina yelled back to her and continued her walk. Marie shrugged her shoulders and ran on to the hospital.

While Kina was walking back, she saw something dash out of the corner of her eye. 'Damn that man.' She thought as she raced off to her hotel room, dodging every person she encountered.

"You have a…" The person at the service desk started.

"I know, now gimme my key." Kina ordered the man. He rolled his eyes and tossed her keys at her. Kina dashed off and up the stairs to the fourth floor. When she reached her floor, she saw him. 

"I still got it." He muttered, then turned to her, "What took ya so long?"

"Damn you Kyoji." Kina muttered as she pushed her way to the door and unlocked it.

"Well, is okay if I come in?" He asked Kina as she opened the door.

Kina smirked, "Yes, but you hafta stay in the living room. I need a shower, and if you come close to it,"

"I know, you'll hurt me really bad," Kyoji laughed as he followed her in. He whistled, "Nice place. How did you afford this? Isn't Neo-Antarctica poorer than most nations?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I told the government if they didn't provide me a nice room, and I defined nice, then I wouldn't battle for them in the coming year's tournament." Kina laughed as she headed towards her room.

Kyoji relaxed and sat down on the couch, "I'm finally off my feet." He sighed as he slipped off his shoes and lied down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was water running out of a shower head. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Kina finished her shower and stepped out of the bathroom, a bathrobe around her body, and towel wrapped around her head. A single strand of hair fell from the wrap, and water from that strand dripped down her purple robe. She walked through the room, not sure if Kyoji was there or not, "Kyoji?" She whispered as she passed the kitchen. Then something caught her eye. Kina paused and smiled when she saw him, one arm hung over the back of the couch, the other hanging down on the ground. His head was cocked to one side, and his dark brown hair flowed onto the cushion. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open, but you could hardly hear his breathing. 'He looks like a little kid. Like he's never experience any of the pain that he has.' Kina thought as she slowly walked over to his side. She pulled a quilt out from the nearest closet, and gently put it over him. He stirred a little bit, but went right back to sleep. 

Kina laughed as she went back to change into something besides what she was wearing. While she searched for clothes, Kina thought about her decision. She wanted to join them, but with her going through many orphanages, it taught her not to trust anyone. 'Well, it really taught Serena, but.…that's nearly the same thing.' She thought as she pulled out a blue sleeveless tank with a pair of blue jean Capri's. Kina slipped the clothes on, and brushed out her tangled wet hair, before she headed to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. 

Finally, after giving up on trying to find something to eat, Kina pulled out the phone book and searched for the local pizza place. She found the number and marked it, then called the number. She ordered a large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese, with an order of cheesesticks.* Kina gave the operator her address, and asked for the pizza to be delivered. She quietly hung up with the pizza operator, and sunk down in a reclining chair. 'Kyoji's got the right idea. I need some sleep.' She thought as she, too, began to fall asleep.

No soon after did Kina fall asleep, that she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up out of the recliner, hoping that Kyoji was still asleep. She looked over at him, and he was. 

After the pizza delivery person left, Kina set the table, and opened the boxes, only to set them in the kitchen.

"So were you gonna tell me about this or were you gonna eat all this by yourself?" Kyoji asked from behind.

Kina whipped around, and smacked Kyoji, "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She scolded, "Now, help yourself. I was gonna come in and wake you up after I got everything set up." She muttered.

"Don't mind if I do." Kyoji smirked as he grabbed a slice of pizza and started to munch on it, "Do I owe you anything?" He asked her.

"Maybe not now, but when I need it, I'll ask you for it." Kina retaliated as she pushed Kyoji out of the way to grab a slice of pizza. 

Kyoji lost his balance when she pushed him, and grabbed Kina's arm. Let's just say Kina wasn't too happy to have the cheese of her not-even-bitten-off-of pizza on her shirt. Kina sat there, glaring at Kyoji.

"What?! You're the one that pushed me over!" Kyoji defended.

"'Cause you were in front of the pizza." She muttered.

"Gosh, if it's that important to ya, I'll go and buy ya a shirt, that ya like." 

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Did you grab my arm?"

"'Cause. I wanted to."

"Damn you, Kyoji."

"How many times are you gonna say that?" 

"Damn you, Kyoji."

"One hundred and one…"

"Shut up Kyoji."

"Why?"

"Just shut up!" Kina yelled as she pinned him on the floor. The two stared at one another, and finally when Kyoji and Kina cam within centimeters of one another's faces….

BOOM!

Kina looked up, "What the hell is that?!" 

Kyoji shrugged as he stood up, "Let's call for the Gundams." He suggested.

"Right. Angelic Gundam!" Kina yelled as she ran to her window. She spread her wings and jumped into the Gundam.

"Gundam!" Kyoji called as he snapped his fingers. He also ran to the open window and jumped into Gundam Spiegel. 

Kina and Kyoji flew to the place they had heard the crash. Kina stopped suddenly, as she put her hands on her head, "Get out of my head!" She screamed out. 

"Kina, what's wrong?" Kyoji turned around to face her. He saw Kina fly to the top of a nearby building and fall to her knees in utter agony.

"Mademoiselle Kina!" A familiar voice called out. Kyoji looked up to see Gundam Rose fly up beside the building. 

Kyoji quickly jumped out of his Gundam to open the hatch for Angelic Gundam. When he did, he reached in and pulled out the writhing Kina. 

"What is wrong with the Mademoiselle?" George asked Kyoji.

"I dunno, but something's not right." Kyoji looked down at a now still Kina. His face became more frightened when he could feel her body grow colder. He shook her, "Kina! Get up! KINA!" He yelled at her, and continued shaking her awake. 

"Watch out you two!" Rain's voice came from behind. Kyoji and George looked over to see Burning Gundam drop Rain off. 

"I need you two to help me while Rain helps Kina out!" Domon ordered.

"Right." George exclaimed as he hopped back into Gundam Rose.

Kyoji moved Kina into Rain's care, "Take good care of her." Kyoji told Rain. Rain looked at him puzzled, but nodded. Kyoji turned back around and hopped into Spiegel, then followed Domon and George.

"Do you see anything?" Domon asked the other two.

"No. Where are Monsieur Chibodee and Argo, and young Sai?" George asked Domon.

"They went off in separate directions earlier." Domon responded.

"Well, we better head back." Kyoji pointed out, "No sense getting thrown in jail again for calling out our Gundams." 

"True." The other two nodded, and got redressed into normal clothing. They hid their Gundams before the police bailed them out.

Kyoji immediately rushed to the building where he left Kina and Rain. He dashed up the stairs, dodging his way past people, his only mission was to get to the roof. When he arrived on the roof, he found a note from Rain saying that they took Kina to her hotel room. Kyoji leapt from building top to building top, until he knew that he was on Kina's hotel roof. When he reached the hotel, he fell to the fourth story, and leapt through the open window. 

"Kyoji!" Rain exclaimed.

"Mr. Kasshu…" The two monks breathed.

"What? I'm here for Kina." He told them.

"You are?" A weak voice came from the door.

All of them whipped around to see Kina. Kyoji ran to her, and let her lean on him, "You shouldn't be up." He whispered to her.

"What happened to you, Miss?" Sai came running to her.

"It's nothing. Just a headache." Kina lied.

'She's lying.' Kyoji thought to himself.

"It's true. She had no other symptoms but ones of those for a Migraine." Rain reassured.

"Oh, really?" Domon's skeptical voice came from behind. 

"And what of it?!" Kina threatened.

"You're in no position to threaten me. I'm not being mean, but you need to lie down. Just being a big brother." Domon reassured.

"Yeah, and I say that I'm the bigger brother, and that she should lie down." Kyoji laughed.

"I'm not Serena, right now, that is. So, don't order me around like that!" Kina shouted at the two of them.

Rain walked up to Kina and felt her forehead, then she turned to Kyoji, "Lie her down. Her fever's skyrocketed." Rain ordered.

"Right. Come on." Kyoji grunted as he picked Kina up in his arms. Kyoji could tell she was feeling weak, because she wasn't fighting back.

"You think something's going on with those two?" Chibodee asked.

"That's between them. We shouldn't interfere." Argo said in a calm manner.

"That's right. We've got to get back to our own nations. If there is anymore trouble, let us know. Come Argo." Nastasha demanded.

"No, we need to stay here. If what the fighters say is true, then we need to stay here." Celina pointed out, "My brother said he even sensed something." She added.

Sai ran to Celina's side, "Thanks for coming." He told her, smiling like a goof. The two monks smiled and rolled their eyes. 

"Well, you others can at least go back to your hotels. Domon, I'll be back as soon as I can." Rain told him. Domon and the others nodded and left the room. 

~*~ 

* "She ordered a large pizza…..with an order of cheesesticks": That's what I order at Papa John's and that was what I thought would be cool to have in my story.

~*~

Ending Comments: Not much to say bout this chappie. Just that I hoped that you enjoyed, and there will be more chappies coming, because it's Thanksgiving holiday, and I'll have some more time to write! Erm…Type. There will be more action coming soon. I promise. Right now is just the underlying stuff. Soon, my dear readers. Soon.

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 8

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

Kyoji yawned and woke up to realize that he fell asleep. Kina was lying against his chest and his arm was around her waist. Luckily, he was sitting against the backboard of the bed, and his clothes were still on. 'Thank goodness.' He sighed. Somehow, he knew that Kina was a light sleeper, so he just sat still until he knew that he could get up. He had heard the others leave the night before, except Rain. 

Kyoji's leg began to fall asleep. He slowly moved Kina off of him and went to lay her down on the bed. Kina and him had spent the whole night, trying to remember their past connections (not that way!) with each other. 

When Kyoji pulled the blanket on her, she opened her eyes, "Ky…oji?" She asked him.

He shushed her, "Go back to sleep." He gently told her. She nodded and went back to sleep. Kyoji quietly slipped out of the room, and shut the door behind him. The smell of eggs drifted into his nose and down to his stomach. Kyoji chuckled as his stomach growled and headed to the kitchen to see Rain, making breakfast.

"Hungry?" Rain asked him.

"Yes, considering I haven't had anything since that one slice of pizza last night." Kyoji laughed as he leaned up against the wall.

"How's Kina doing?" Rain asked, cracking another egg into the frying pan.

"She'll recover. Somehow, I know from past that she is one strong female when it comes to this sorta thing." Kyoji admitted.

Rain laughed to herself, "You still can't get everything straight, can you?" 

"No, but I am working on it. As much as I hate to admit this, I am seeing some other doc here in Neo-Japan about this, and it's not Dad, either." Kyoji pointed out.

"Then who is it?" A weak voice came from behind.

Kyoji whipped around, "Kina? You shou.." 

"I know, but the smell of eggs makes my stomach growl, and I can't sleep while it's growling." Kina explained with a weak smile.

"Well, after breakfast, I'll check your BP, temp, and all that wonderful stuff." Rain told Kina.

Kina groaned, "Fine." She muttered as she sat down. Kyoji sat down across from her, and Rain sat beside her. 

"Am I too late for breakfast?" A rough voice came from the door.

"Domon? I thought you'd be still asleep!" Rain exclaimed as she stood up.

"Yeah, well, I needed some company since you didn't come back last night." Domon responded.

"Uh-huh. Do-chan didn't get nothin last night." Kyoji teased as he took a bite of the eggs that had been set in front of him.

"Shuddup, Kyoji!" Domon fired back.

"Uh-huh, and what are ya gonna do bout it, whittle bro?" Kyoji talked in a baby voice and laughed as he scooped some eggs onto the plate. He caught outta the corner of his eye that Kina and Rain were laughing, watching the two of them fight.

"Can I have some Kyoji? Or are you gonna take the bowl?" Kina asked Kyoji, smirk plastered on her face.

Domon's jaw dropped, "You're actually smirking? What did you get somethin that you claim that I didn't?" He fired back at Kyoji.

"Shuddup, Domon. As your bigger, more intelligent brother, I refuse to allow such comments from you." Kyoji returned, then turned to the angry Kina, "Here." He handed her the bowl.

"Oh, so you're gonna pull the old I'm-your-big-brother-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it thing, huh?" Domon asked Kyoji. He didn't notice that a very angry Kina was slowly rising from her seat and heading his direction. Rain cringed and slowly backed away from Domon.

"Yeah, so?" Kyoji smirked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Why you--!" Domon started.

"Uh, Do-chan, I'd watch out if I were you." Kyoji told him.

"What do you mean--! Gah!" Domon yelled as Kina had wrapped her hands around Domon's neck and slowly began the process of strangling him. Rain snickered, while Kyoji sat there, grin plastered on his face while eating his eggs.

Kina continued to strangle Domon, "How…dare….you!" She threatened.

"What….did…did I…I do?" Domon asked her in between gasps of air.

"Think back, Einstein." Kina responded, slowly yanking Domon in the air.

"Oh…that…that thing…thing with….with Kyoji….Kyoji and all? Well…I…I was…was just….just joking! Haha, fu…funny…ya know? Can….can you lemme….lemme go now? Please?" Domon asked her, starting to turn blue in the face.

Kyoji tuned to see this, "Kina, I think Domon learned his lesson. You can drop him now."

"Dude! That chick is strong!" Chibodee's voice came from behind.

"You wanna be next?" Kina responded, turning to the Neo-American fighter, letting Domon go, which made him hit the ground.

"Naw, tha's quite alrigh!" Chibodee chuckled as he backed away. He saw Domon slowly stand up, rubbing his butt at the spot where his butt collided with the ground.

"Good. Now, for my breakfast!" Kina responded, sitting back down. 

"Well, I've come to tell you that I found out what that explosion was yesterday!" Chibodee pronounced.

"Really? What was it?" Rain asked as her and Domon sat down at the table, and helped themselves to the scrambled eggs.

"What else but the skeleton of the Devil Gundam? Whoever is pilotin that thing, knows how to get our attentions." Chibodee remarked, sitting on the chair, closing the door behind him.

Kina took her last bite, "So, how do we plan on finding this thing? I mean, after all, we can't use our Gundams here. We'll get arrested again for sure." 

"Does that mean you're joining us?" Domon asked, swallowing the last bite he took.

"For the moment, yes. I still have yet to make my decision as to whether or not I will join you for good." Kina said as she sipped some of her coffee.

"I understand where you're coming from." Kyoji remarked.

"You do?" Kina and Domon asked, with astonished gazes at Kyoji.

"Well, it's a long story. But it took me awhile to know whether or not I could actually beat Devil Gundam by myself, or join you guys. But, in the end, I joined you guys after all." Kyoji explained, taking his last bite of his eggs.

"So, how are we gonna approach this?" Chibodee asked.

"Why don't each country split off? I'll go with Rain, Kyoji-you stay with Kina, Chibodee-you take your girls, George can take Marie Louise, Argo can take Nastasha, and Sai-Celina." Domon explained.

"Why just the girls?" Kyoji asked his younger brother.

"Because, I had someone enter my room last night. I didn't see them, but I heard them calling out for Rain. From what I could tell, it was Sate*, the Gundam fighter from Neo-Turkey." Domon responded, then turned to Rain, "I guess it was all for the better that you did stay here." He told her.

"Yeah, but do you think that Sate would rejoin the Devil's army?" Rain asked Domon.

"He could've recontracted the disease. Or, he could've heard about this and come to protect you." Domon guessed.

"So, how do you know this Sate?" Chibodee asked Rain.

Domon looked at Chibodee with harsh eyes. Chibodee gasped and moved his curious eyes off of Rain. Rain blushed, "It's a real long story. I really don't wanna talk about it." She sounded sad. Kina had heard last night from Kyoji that while Rain was in college, she and this Sate had gone out. Kina, or rather Serena, knew that her brother wasn't one to share. Domon had to fight Sate to find out more info on the Devil Gundam, but didn't know that the fighter knew Rain. 'Ironic.' Kina thought as she looked at Rain, and watched her expressions change.

"Well, I didn't mean to interfere. I'm sorry." Chibodee hung his head. 

"No need. It's over with." Rain cheered up. Even though she wore a smile, you could tell her eyes were still sad.

"Well, I'll tell the guys that there are suspicions of people wanting the girls to get to us." Chibodee said, changing the subject. 

"That sounds good." Domon reassured, his facial expression softening. 

"Wait a sec, when do we plan on going through with this plan of yours?" Rain asked.

"Today. Why?" Chibodee and Domon asked.

"Well, I dunno if Kina is up to it. I still haven't checked her BP and all that." Rain pointed out.

"Well, get to it!" Domon teased her, pushing Rain out of her chair. Rain hit the floor, which made Domon gasp. 

He heard Chibodee gasp and run, "I'll be sure and tell the others! I'll tell them to meet here." 

"Or rather the hospital." Rain muttered as she stood up. Domon heard the Neo-American fighter run out of the room and down the hall.

"You're in for it again, whittle bro." Kyoji grinned at Domon.

Domon backed up as Rain came closer to him, her arms were extended out, in hopes of wrapping around his neck and strangling him, "Knock it off, Kyoji! And Rain, snap outta it! I was only teasing!" Domon tried to defend himself.

"Rain, you said you wanted to make sure I was okay. After you do that, then you can strangle him all you want. I'll even help you." Kina suggested.

Rain turned around to look at Kina, "Okay!" She smiled, putting her arms down.

"Hey! Who said that you can wheel and deal on my life?!" Domon asked Kina.

"Serena did." Kina laughed as Rain and her walked back into the room.

"Women…." Domon muttered.

Kyoji laughed, "Poor you. I'm glad I'm not you right now." Kyoji stated as he started to clean up, "You can help me clean up. Maybe if we get done in time, we'll be able to convince Kina and Rain to prolong your punishment." Kyoji smirked.

"Well, if you say so…" Domon sighed as he picked up the glasses.

After the table had been cleaned off, Kina and Rain came back. Kina had changed from the clothes she had on before, and now wore her usual, a pair of Khakis with a long purple shirt. Her hair flowed down her shoulders, which hid her elf-like ears. 

"Well, she checks out okay. And Domon?" Rain asked him.

"What?" Domon gulped.

"Your death sentence has been put aside. I realized that without you, I'd be unemployed." Rain admitted. Domon and Kyoji face-faulted at her statement, while Kina stood behind Rain with a confident smile.

"I guess I owe you for that one, Kina." Domon groaned as he stood up. Kyoji pulled himself together and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, ya do." Kina plain flat out told him.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Marie's happy voice came from behind.

"Now, what's this whole plan about?" Nastasha asked.

Domon, Kina, Kyoji and Rain turned around to see everyone behind them. Domon walked into the room while the others clustered in there with him, "Here's what we do. We all walk around, separated from the others and in couples, the different spots where the Devil Gundam skeleton has been spotted. We ask around, and see if anyone's seen anything different. But, unless we are challenged, we do not call for our Gundams. Got that?" Domon asked the group. 

"Yep!" They all nodded.

"All right. So, Sai and Celina, you go in the east direction. Chibodee, pick one of your four girls, and take them with you to the west direction." 

"You mean I hafta pick one!" Chibodee whined.

"Yes. But not now." Domon told him, then continued, "Argo and Nastasha, you take the north side. George and Marie Louise, you take the south. Kyoji, Kina- you two will take upper downtown, while Rain and I take lower downtown. Is everyone clear? Oh, and Chibodee, the remaining three girls will stay here and help us detect if anything out of the ordinary appears, so I suggest you leave the three most technological girls behind." Domon pointed out.

Chibodee pouted, "Fine, I'll take Shirley." He sighed.

"Does that mean that you think that I'm the least technological of all the girls, Chibodee Crocket?!" Shirley asked Chibodee.

"No! I didn't mean that! It's just…well…you have the better eyes, and you can spot things quicker!" Chibodee came back. Shirley calmed down.

"Good come back!" Cat whispered to Bunny and Jeanette. They nodded.

"Is everything clear now?" Domon asked Chibodee.

"Yeah." 

"Good. Oh, and before I forget, if anything should happen, use your Gundam start key to contact us." Domon instructed.

"What good will that do, bro?" Sai asked Domon.

"Easy, if you suddenly get the urge to summon your Gundam, or your anger is that high, the light on your Gundam start key will start blinking, and that let's other fighters know that something's about to happen." Rain provided.

"And whatever you do, don't let the girls out of your sights." Domon warned the guys.

"Hey! We're capable enough to handle this on our own! Right?!" Kina asked the girls.

"Right!" They responded.

"I think that's going to be a difficult thing for us to do, Monsiuer Domon." George admitted.

"Yeah. But try and keep an eye out for them." Domon muttered under his breath.

"Well, what are we sitting around here wasting time for! We've gotta find the Devil Gundam, or rather the skeleton of it, before it causes more trouble!" Celina spoke up. Sai sweat dropped.

"Celina's right. Let's go!" Kyoji encouraged them. They nodded and walked out of the building and on their separate ways.

~*~ 

*Sate: I'm guessing he was still alive.

~*~

Ending Comments: Wuzzup? Well, I know this is awfully boring right now, but I promise it will get better. My friend's reading this and letting me know what she thinks of it, so I'm hoping that's what you other readers will do. Well, R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 9

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"So, where do you think we should we start searching?" Kina asked Kyoji as they walked down the streets of upper downtown. 

"I guess anywhere. I really don't know. If only we could lure the Devil Gundam to Earth and then we'd be able to summon our Gundams there." Kyoji wished.

"Not really. It's not fighting season yet. We'd be punished worse off there then we would here." Kina reminded.

"Oh, right." Kyoji sighed. 

"You two look like you're a little lost. Would you like for me to tell you your future?" A raspy female voice came from an alley.

"Who? Us?" Kyoji asked, looking at the unknown fortune-teller.

"Yes. You two. Wouldn't you two like to know when you get married, or rather, have children?" The fortune-teller responded.

"Marriage?!" Kyoji asked in surprise as he looked as Kina.

"Children?!" Kina exclaimed as she looked at Kyoji. Their faces turned a bright red, as they backed away from one another.

"Oh, okay, so maybe you're not at that stage yet. But you can't lie when there's those obvious vibes coming from each one of you." The fortune-teller could tell she wasn't gonna get very far.

"Really?" Kyoji asked the fortune-teller.

The Fortune-teller slowly nodded, "Yes, now, come here dear." She motioned for Kina to come over to her.

"I don't believe in that sorta stuff." Kina said defiantly.

"Well, obviously your lover does." 

"LOVER?!" Kina and Kyoji exclaimed.

The fortune-teller sweat-dropped, "Okay, well, just come here and lemme see your hand. I'll pay you…." The fortune-teller bargained.

"How much?" Kina whispered. Her eyes lit up at the sound of money.

Kyoji face faulted, "Just do it. Maybe she has some clues on where you-know-what is." He whispered to Kina.

Kina sighed, "Oh, darn, okay. Here." She stuck her hand out at the fortune-teller.

"Oh, my! You're a Gundam fighter." The fortune-teller pointed out.

"How'd ya figure that one?" Kina asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I can tell by the burn marks on your hands where you hold your weapon." The fortune-teller responded.

"Really?" Kyoji examined his hand.

'This is perfect timing. Especially since that goof is not looking!' The fortune-teller 

thought as she stood up.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin?" Kina exclaimed as the fortune-teller grabbed her waist and began to drag her off.

Kyoji looked up to see Kina holding onto the edge of the table with dear life while the fortune-teller had begun to pull her away, "Kina!" Kyoji yelled as he jumped over the table and tried to free Kina from the fortune-tellers grasp. 

"Fine, I will be back for you though." The fortune-teller let go of Kina, sending both of them flying over the table and landing on the other side of the table in the alley. Somehow, Kyoji landed on top of Kina. 

"You alright?" He asked her, trying to get up. His jacket had been ripped at the shoulder, and a stream of blood was starting to flow out of his shirt.

Kina noticed this, "You're bleeding." She stated as she helped him sit up.

"Oh? It doesn't hurt me." He said, covering his shoulder with his hand.

"Bull shit, Kyoji. I'm not that stupid." Kina responded as she scooted over to him and began to take off his jacket.

"What do you think your doing?" Kyoji asked her in surprise.

"I may not be a doctor, like Rain or your father, but I do know how to tend to wound. Now, take off your jacket and your shirt so I can at least get to your shoulder!" Kina demanded.

Kyoji huffed and gave in. While he was taking off his shirt, she was ripping some of hers off. 'To make a bandage for me.' Kyoji thought as he slipped his shirt off. When Kina was finished ripping the bottom seam of her shirt off, she looked up at Kyoji. She slightly blushed when she saw his well defined abdomen and chest. She quickly diverted her eyes and leaned over to dress his wound. Kina tightly wrapped the cloth over and under his arm, and where the two ends met, she tied them off.

"You just ruined your shirt." Kyoji stated.

"I don't care. It's not like I don't have others like it." Kina replied, still with the faint red hue on her face. She backed off of Kyoji, and sat down beside him. 

Kyoji slowly put back on his shirt, then his jacket. Then he looked over at Kina, who had laid her head on his shoulder, "Who do you think she was?" He asked Kina as he put his arm around her waist.

Kina sighed, "I dunno. But it seemed like I've met her before," Kina looked at her hand, "I never realized that you could tell a Gundam fighter from a regular person by the burns on their hands." She remarked, putting her hand down on Kyoji's leg. 

"Neither did I." Kyoji agreed.

Then two loud beeps went off. Then two of them yanked out their Gundam start keys, and looked at them, "South." Kyoji muttered.

"That's George and Marie Louise! Come on!" Kina exclaimed, hopping to her feet. She helped Kyoji up and the two of them dashed off in the direction of George.

Suddenly, a blue hover car came up beside them, "Wanna lift?" Domon's voice came from the Corelander.* 

"Sure!" Kyoji exclaimed as he grabbed Kina's hand and yanked her along. The two of them jumped into the Corelander and squished in with Rain and Domon.

"So, you got the message too." Rain asked them.

"Yeah." Kina said as she pulled out her start key, "Uh-oh." She muttered.

"What?" Domon and Kyoji asked her.

"George is summoning Rose. The signal turned red." Kina told them.

"It's not like George to do that. Usually he can work things out before summoning Rose." Domon admitted as he floored the pedal on Corelander. 

"Maybe someone took Marie Louise. Like they almost took Kina." Kyoji responded.

"I wondered what that was. By the time that the Corelander arrived for us to find ya'll, the signal dropped." Domon smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Domon. This is no time to be joking." Kina responded.

"Gomenasi. What happened there anyways?" Domon asked the two.

"A fortune teller tried to take Kina away. Dunno why, but I wonder if that's what happened. George could've taken his eyes off of Marie Louise, and someone snatched her." Kyoji pointed out.

"Could be." Kina sighed.

"There it is! Gundam Rose!" Rain pointed out. 

"Well, should we summon our Gundams?" Domon asked Kina and Kyoji.

"No. Lemme deal with it." Kina said, opening the door to Corelander.

"What the hell are you doing?" Domon exclaimed.

"You'll see!" Kina smirked and jumped out of the car. She rolled on the ground, hopped up, and ran into an alley. She climbed up a fire escape, until she came to the top of the building. She leapt from building to building, making her way to Rose. 'Something's not right here. George would be one to wait until the last possible second to resurrect his Gundam. What's making him now?' Kina thought as she got closer to Rose. When she jumped onto the building that was closest to Rose, she jumped from it and landed on his shoulder. "Yo! Rose boy! What's wrong?" Kina asked as she pounded on the head of Rose.

"Mademoiselle Kina! You made it here quickly. Some fortune teller snatched Ms. Marie Louise." George admitted as he moved his Gundam. 

Kina held onto the head of the Gundam, "Why did you summon your Gundam?!" She exclaimed.

"Because, the fortune-teller said that if I don't give up my title as Neo-France's fighter, then I'll never see Marie Louise again." George told her.

"It's a trap you idiot!" Kina exclaimed, "She wants you to do that! Kyoji and I encountered her as well! Get out of your Gundam, and we'll look for Marie without your Gundam. I betcha we can find her!" Kina added, still holding onto the Gundam head.

"Really?" George asked.

"Yeah! Now, de-summon your Gundam before more cops arrive! They can take your title away from you and which would disgrace the De Sand name!" Kina exclaimed, knowing that that would get his attention.

"Right!" Kina feel the Gundam shutting down.

"Kina! Get down!" Kyoji's voice came from below. Kina gulped and looked down to see Kyoji with open arms.

"Oh, okay!" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Wait! Here." George offered his Gundam hand out. Since his Gundam was partly shut down, he could only kneel and offer his hand out. Kina slid down the armor of the Gundam arm and cape, and jumped into Kyoji's arms after jumping from the hand of Rose. 

"Gotcha!" Kyoji exclaimed as Kina landed in his arms.

"Thanks. To both of you." Kina thanked Kyoji and George. Kyoji nodded and sat her down.

"You're quite welcome, Mademoiselle." George responded, and bent on one knee, only to press his lips against her hand. Kina blushed again as George stood up, "Now, where do you think that the fortune-teller is hiding Miss Marie Louise?" George asked her.

"Something tells me that I know where she is." Kina replied, heading off in one direction. Kyoji followed her, followed by the other three. 

Kina turned down many alleyways, not really caring if anyone but Kyoji followed her. Suddenly, Rain and Kina just stopped in their tracks. George, Domon and Kyoji looked at the two girls as they slowly walked on.

"Must be something that only women are attracted to." Domon guessed.

"You men can come no farther." That same raspy voice called out.

"Why?!" Kyoji asked reaching out for Kina. As soon as he got close enough to her, a bolt of energy came down on him.

"KYOJI!" Domon called out to his brother.

"Ki…..ina…." Kyoji called out to her, trying to get her to snap outta whatever mind set she was in, "Wake up!" 

"RAIN!" Domon shouted as he too ran for Rain. 

"Shuddup!" They both turned around and shot some power beam at them. George pushed the two boys outta firing range, consequently, the seams of his outfit burned. 

"Kina…" Kyoji muttered as she and Rain turned around and left. 

The two of women kept on walking, not knowing that they were under some sorta trance. Then the next thing that Kina knew was that she was in that same room with DG cultivation capsules. Rain went to head into one when Kina grabbed her arm. "Snap outta it! It was a trap!" Kina shook Rain. Rain eventually came outta it, and saw the other girls.

"We're in the same place as we were before." Rain remarked.

"We've gotta see if they got to Marie yet. You go that way, I'll go this way. Be careful, and if you see any other girl from our team, rescue her." Kina ordered.

"Right." Rain nodded and went off in the other direction. 

Kina wondered up and down the halls, but a crash caught her attention. Then a gunshot was heard. Kina ran towards the sound, only to see Marie on the ground, a DG band around her arm. 

"I merely scared her. I guess ever since that incident with Gentle Chapman at the Gundam Fight at Neo-Hong-Kong, gunshots have scared her." Rain came up behind Kina, putting her gun inside her jacket.

"So, Miss Marie Louise has DG. George won't be too pleased with this." Kina bent down and looked at the band of DG around Marie's arm.

"Right. He's not going to be pleased." Rain laughed, "So, should we take her out? Or should we keep looking?" 

"No, we shouldn't. Hold on, I have an idea." Kina said as she pulled out her Gundam start key. She pressed a few buttons and Domon came up on the screen of it. 

"Kina?! Rain, too?" Domon asked her.

"Yep! We found Marie." Kina told him.

"But?" 

"Well, we found her with a ring a DG around her arm." Kina sighed.

"How did they get to her so fast?" Kina heard Kyoji think aloud.

"They could've given her a needle?" Rain suggested.

"So, how do we explain this to George?" Domon asked Kyoji.

"Explain what to me?" George came from behind.

"Are any more of the girls there?" Kyoji asked Kina.

"Not so far." Kina reassured. 

"Well, that's good, I guess." Domon muttered.

"The DG haven't reached her brain yet, so she she's still curable." Rain spoke up.

"What? Is Miss Marie Louise okay?" George asked Kina. 

"Well, I'll let Kyoji and Domon explain. We've gotta go and keep on searching. We're in the same DG cultivation place as last time." Kina reminded.

"Right!" Domon and Kyoji said at the same time and closed their keys.

"So, you two failed to come completely under the control of the Devil Gundam? Well, I can fix that!" The female voice exclaimed. 

Kina and Rain whipped around, "We'd like to see you try!" Kina exclaimed, positioning herself in battle stance, "Fight me one on one." 

"Fine!" The fortune-teller jumped down. When she did, her hood fell backwards, revealing who she was.

"Serena?!" Rain exclaimed, covering her mouth in disbelief. 

~*~

*Corelander: I dunno if Burning Gundam has one or not, I just thought it would sound kawaii.

~*~

Ending Comments: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Amazing! I guess having a few days off where I can actually think to write…erm….type…whatever you wanna call it. Well, not much to say. *yawns* I'm way too tired. Maybe I'll hop off the computer a bit and go watch Providence. That shows kawaii, for a non-anime show, that is. Well, g2g! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	10. Chapter 10

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 10

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"Serena?!" Rain exclaimed, covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Yeah, so? What of it?" Serena asked, an evil grin on her face.

"But…I don't understand…Serena lives inside of me…" Kina muttered, looking at her hand again.

"Her spirit may, but her body is right here, serving the Devil Gundam!" Serena laughed, then added, "Look at Marie Louise from Neo-France. Once, she loved her precious Neo-French knight, now she could give a rat's ass about him!" She stated with the evil gleam in her eyes as she flicked her long raven black hair.

"Well, we'll settle this! Come on, fight me!" Kina exclaimed, taking battle stance again. She held her fore and middle fingers together on each hand, pulled left hand up above and behind her head, and her right was out in front of her. Her left foot was positioned behind her and her right one was positioned in front of her.

"If you say so…" Serena shrugged and threw off her fortune-tellers cape. She also positioned herself in the same way as Kina did, only with a smirk on her face.

Serena charged for Kina, kicking her legs at Kina. Kina blocked every one of her kicks and backed away from her. Kina charged for her, jumped into and spun in the air, and planted a kick right in Serena's face. 'No way!' Kina thought as she looked at Serena, only to see her brush of Kina's leg and punch her in the stomach. 

Kina gasped when Serena's punch hit her, for it had so much power in it. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Serena laughed, "You haven't given up yet, have you?" She asked Kina as she gently kicked Kina's side, forcing Kina to fall on her back.

"Kina!" Rain called out. Rain knew that Kina was probably gonna lose this battle, because Serena had somehow acquired the skills of the Devil Gundam. Rain looked down to see Marie Louise squirm in her arms. Next thing Rain knew was that Marie's hand went straight across her face. Rain dropped the blonde Princess, only to cover her face where the smack was planted.

"Rain! Follow her!" Kina ordered as she stood up. Rain nodded and did as Kina ordered. Kina let go of her stomach and rushed to attack. Serena dodged the attack, and punched Kina in the face. A small stream blood came from the corner of Kina's mouth, and streamed down her chin. Kina wiped it off, and smirked, 'This isn't gonna be easy.' She thought as she let Serena charge for her.

Serena went for Kina's leg. Kina noticed this, and fell to her right hand, and pushed her weight onto her hand, lifting her legs in the air. She spun on her hand, and kicked Serena's jaw. Then with her free hand, Kina grabbed Serena's leg, and wrapped her legs around Serena's body. She pushed up on her hand, forcing herself to flip, making Serena hit the ground-head first. 

"Bitch!" Serena cursed as she stood up. 

Kina shrugged, "It must be true, because I seemed to get called that a lot." Kina laughed. 

Serena growled, "This won't be the last time you will see me!" She threatened as she retreated.

Kina chuckled, "Yeah, that's what they all say." Kina smirked as she headed for outside. When she reached outside, Kina saw, "Gundam Rose?!" She gasped as she ran towards the Gundam. 

"Ms. Marie Louise! I beg of you to get out of Gundam Rose!" George shouted up the Gundam.

"Shut up!" Marie's voice came from the cockpit.

"Ms. Marie Louise does not know how to pilot a Gundam. How can she do it now?" George thought aloud.

"You mean that Domon and Kyoji didn't tell you?!" Kina asked, looking over Kyoji and Domon.

"Tell me what, Mademoiselle? Is something wrong with Ms. Marie Louise?" George asked Kina.

"Her body has been contaminated with DG." Kina told him, "Rain and I found a ring around arm of DG cells." 

"No. That can't be true. Tell me it isn't. Please, Mademoiselle, tell me that you are playing some sort of cruel joke?" George pleaded with Kina, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her.

"No, it's not, George de Sand. I wish I was joking with you." Kina sighed.

"More Gundams are being summoned!" Kyoji pointed out.

"Look, Dragon Gundam, Gundam Maxter, Bolt Gundam!" Then Domon gasped, "and God Gundam. Rain!" Domon called out as he ran toward his Gundam.

"Don't worry, Domon, I'm not being controlled. This is the only way I can think off to lure the girls out in space." Rain admitted.

Kina turned to Kyoji, "I need to borrow Spiegel for this." 

"Why?" Kyoji asked her.

"Because, it will have more affect on them, then it would on my Gundam." 

"Fine. Gundam!" Kyoji snapped his fingers, summoning his Gundam. 

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Kina laughed as she got into the cockpit of Spiegel.

"Just be careful!" Kyoji cautioned as she powered up the Gundam.

Kina smirked as the tight, battle outfit was surrounding her body. She still wore the same outfit as she wore in Angelic Gundam, purple with cream strips swirling around her. She spread her wings, and took off for Bolt Gundam and Gundam Maxter. 

"I have a feeling this is going to be a catfight." Kyoji mentioned to his brother.

"You're not the only one." Domon returned.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?!" Marie yelled out to Kina and followed her in Gundam Rose.

'Come on, now, just a little farther.' Kina thought as her and Rain tried to lead the other four out of the colony. 

"Yes, I wonder." Nastasha's voice came from Bolt Gundam. Her eyes lit with the feeling of a genuine fight. 

"Wait for me!" Celina exclaimed from inside Dragon Gundam.

"This smells like a fight to me." Shirley remarked from inside Gundam Maxter.

"I sure hope those two know what they're doin." Chibodee remarked as he came up behind Domon, Kyoji and George.

"Right. I just hope that they don't injure them." Sai pointed out. 

"I hope that they can somehow rid the others of the DG cells that's plagued their bodies." Argo added.

Then, that raspy female voice came from behind. Domon and the others whipped around to see Serena standing before them.

"S….erena?" Domon stuttered.

"But, how?" Kyoji asked her, looking back at his retreating Gundam then at her.

"Remember, dear big brothers, how when I went unconscious in that lousy Angelica Gundam, and my body started to glow?" Serena laughed.

"Yeah, kinda." Kyoji nodded.

"Well, my spirit leapt straight into the Gundam. However, my body joined with the one of Kina Motsuya's. Kyoji, remember ever hearing a female voice kinda guiding you? And remember the moans and groans of that the Devil Gundam gave off? Well that was me. And I really didn't appreciate being nearly destroyed. Especially by the likes of my own bigger brother, Domon Kasshu." Serena laughed, her chocolate brown eyes flashing with the pure evil of the Devil Gundam as she looked into the ones of her two brothers.

"That just can't be." Domon muttered to himself.

"Oh, but it is. And now, I have taken on a full fledged body, thanks to the energy of your dear Rain when she fused with the Devil Gundam. She put out much power. I can see why Elubay offered her instead of that bitch, Allenby. She didn't put out any energy that was necessary for my Devil Gundam." Serena continued, "Let Kina and Rain fight, but as much as they try, it is going to be useless." She laughed again. 

"Shut up! Don't talk about my Rain like that!" Domon yelled at her.

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh?" Serena tantalized, sticking her tongue out at Domon. Domon growled. Serena laughed again, then looked Domon straight in the eyes with a serious look, "Come on, charge at me." Serena offered.

"If you say so…." Domon smirked as he went for her. 

"Wait Domon! It's a trap!" Kyoji warned his younger brother. But it was too late. Domon had aimed for the place she would jump if he went for her straight on. But to his dismay, she didn't jump. Instead, she stayed where she was, and grabbed his leg. Serena swung Domon over her head, and forced him down on the ground. Domon hit the concrete floor of the top of the building face first. He could still feel Serena's grip on his leg. 

Suddenly, he was forced back up by Serena's arm. She swung him over on the other side, making him land on his back. Domon yelled out in pain when his back hit the concrete. 

"Bro!" Sai called out, starting for him.

"No, wait." Kyoji put his hand in front of the young Neo-Chinese Gundam fighter to stop him.

"Why?!" Sai asked Kyoji.

"Because, this is Domon's fight. It's killing me to see him lose, but we have no say in it. Unless he's near death, will none of us go in at the same time to attack." Kyoji remarked, watching still the painful agony that his younger brother was going through.

"I agree with you, Monsieur." George nodded, watching Domon as well.

"Let's just hope the girls are doing a good job. The team wouldn't seem right without her." Chibodee pointed out.

"Oh, speaking of girls," Serena stopped her assault on Domon, "Lemme introduce you to my newest acquired. C, B, J? You can come out now." Serena snapped her fingers, as if summoning someone.

"C, B, and J?" Argo pondered.

"Cath,* Bunny, and Jeanette!" Chibodee exclaimed as the three of them walked out from the dark shadows.

"Yes, Serena-sama?" The three of them bowed their heads, as if in allegiance to Serena.

"Those five over there are looking quite bored. Attack four of them, leave Kyoji to me. After all, I'm almost finished with this loser!" Serena ordered.

"Hai." They exclaimed as they leapt for the four men. 

Serena whipped Domon around to where he would hit the small shelter where the steps were. Domon's back hit the small shelter and he yelped out in pain. Serena let go of his leg as soon as she knew that he had lost consciousness. Serena kicked Domon over at Kyoji and looked at him, "Wanna fight me now?" She smirked watching as her eldest brother stewed. His fists were clenched and his mouth was in a tight frown. His eyes had narrowed, and his whole body had tensed up. "Well?" Serena asked impatiently.

"You….My sister would never do such a thing! She was a kind and gentle soul. The only thing she would kill is spiders and other insects." Kyoji yelled out.

"Ha! You obviously don't remember that I changed. Neo-Antarctica isn't known for its rotten apples!" Serena spat back at him, putting her hands on her hips. 

Kyoji picked up Domon and turned his back on Serena, "I can't fight you now. I'm not in the right state of mind." Kyoji said as he stepped onto the edge of the building.

"You're nuts!" Serena exclaimed, throwing out her hands to her sides.

"No. Serena, until you come to the realization that you're on the wrong side, you are no longer apart of the Kasshu family line!" Kyoji told her.

"Was I ever? I mean, if Father and you had stopped making the Devil Gundam, and rescued me from those…people, then this might have never happened! Father loved his work much more than me!" Serena exclaimed.

"It wasn't that way! Believe me my dear, and only, daughter! I did not mean for it to be that way!" Dr. Kasshu came from behind, "I'm sorry." He muttered as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and pulled the trigger. So, before Serena could fully turn around to see her father, her right side had been pierced with a tranquilizer dart. Doctor Kasshu caught her before she hit the ground, "Come Kyoji." He said as they walked down the hall. 

Suddenly, Cath, Bunny and Jeanette stopped moving. Their bodies became limp, as if someone had shut them down. Chibodee scooped Bunny up, "Come on! We need to follow them! Maybe we can find some way to cure these three." He mentioned as he followed Doctor Kasshu and Kyoji. 

~*~

While all of this was happening, there was an enormous battle was raging on outside the colony, without any hopes of ever stopping. It took Kina awhile, but she finally mastered Spiegel enough to fully operate it and fight in it. She had Celina and Nastasha fighting against her, while Rain had Shirley and Marie Louise. 

Kina flipped out the side swords and went to slash Celina, but Nastasha had somehow slipped in behind Kina and held her in a death-grip.

"Give it up, Neo-Antarctica!" Nastasha exclaimed as she made the grip she had on Kina tighter.

"Never!" Kina exclaimed as she kicked her legs into the cockpit of Bolt Gundam, which forced Nastasha to back off. Kina quickly punched the heavy Gundam's head, knocking it backwards. 

"Houka-kyouten!" Celina exclaimed as she sent all of her flags out at Kina. Kina once again whipped out the side swords and slashed all of the oncoming flags. 

"When will you four learn?! You are on the Devil's side! Get a grip!" Kina exclaimed as she maneuvered quickly behind Celina and wrapped her arms around Dragon Gundam. Kina also made it where the side swords would be at the neck of Dragon Gundam. 

Since Nastasha was still trying to recover from the blow dealt to her, Kina didn't have to worry about her interfering at the moment. She knew that Nastasha was known to be one that recovered quickly, so Kina had to make her finishing move on Celina. 

Kina bent one leg, making her the heel of her foot touch her butt, put her arms out to the side, and tried to remember how Kyoji accomplished this move in the ring with Domon at the Gundam tournament at Neo-Hong Kong. She felt herself slowly turn, as if Kyoji was right there with her. 'But, I gotta add my own twist to it!' Kina thought with a smile as she raised her arms above her head and spun. Faster and faster she spun, until she finally had a focus on Dragon Gundam.

"Gotcha!" Kina exclaimed as she hit the Gundam full force.

"Dammit!" Celina cursed as she blacked out.

"You won't be able to pull that one again!" Nastasha came flying at her at full force.

"Wanna bet?!" Kina smirked as she came out of her spin and kicked the side of the Gundam's head. Kina heard Nastasha groan as the head of Bolt Gundam was knocked off. 

"Hey! A little help here!" Rain asked Kina as flying Rose Bits and punches here and there surrounded her.

"Yo, Rose princess! Come here and duel with me!" Kina enticed.

"Oooooh, a new opponent!" Marie Louise cooed as she scrambled to fight with Kina. But when she finally reached Kina, she disappeared, "Huh?" Marie Louise looked around.

"Where are you looking at?" Kina said as Marie looked up to see her on the cape of the Gundam.

"But, how did you get there?" Marie asked, astonished.

"I don't tell everything!" Kina laughed as she swiftly knocked off the head of Gundam Rose. 'Frankly, I dunno how I pulled that one off either.' She thought as the head of Gundam Rose detached from the main unit.

"NO!" Kina yelled out as Gundam Rose shut down.

"Sekiha-Tenkyouken!" Rain shouted as she shot the power beam straight at Gundam Maxter, making it so that it couldn't move.

"Good job." Kina gave a thumbs up to Rain.

"Their not self-recovering. One of the three theological abilities of the Devil Gundam." Rain muttered.

"Maybe the boys have somehow stopped the growth of the Devil Gundam, which would stop them from using that self-recovery power?" Kina suggested.

"Well, we better take them back to the colony, and see if we can't get them some help." Rain pointed out.

"Good idea. But how are we gonna explain to George and Argo that their Gundams head's have been detached and Chibodee's and Sai Saishi's Gundams are paralyzed?" Kina asked her as each of them picked up two of the four Gundams.

"Well, we'll just hafta hope that they'll understand. I think that they will just be happy that all four of them are alive." Rain suggested as she started her descent to the Neo-Japanese colony.

"Yeah." Kina agreed as she followed Rain.

~*~

*Cath: I didn't know whether it was Cat or Cath, but what I heard on last nights episode was Cath. So that's what I went by. BTW, if you didn't know who the heck I am talkin about, it's the darker skinned girl that's one of the four crew members of Neo-America.

~*~

Ending Comments: A little more fighting this chapter. I told you action fans that there was going to be a little more action in this story. Well, not much time to write! G2G and R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 11

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

Yet another A/N: Kina is not Kyoji's sister, Serena is, but not Kina. It's kinda like Kina and Serena are two different people stuck in one body. It's like the Yugi/Yami thing from Yu-gi-oh. If you don't get it, you'll see.

~*~

"What is taking them so long?!" Chibodee whined as he paced back and forth on the fourth floor of the Neo-Japanese main hospital.

"Chill, Neo-America. We're all in the same boat here." Kina muttered from a chair against the wall behind him. She leaned back against the wall, and closed her eyes. 'Man, learning Spiegel's techniques really takes a lot outta ya.' She thought as she began to doze off. Gundam Spiegel wasn't in too much damage, but the cockpit had to be readjusted for Kyoji, since Kina adjusted it for her specifications. 

Rain was helping Kyoji with the adjustments, and she also was fixing up the other Gundams. She had gotten a lot of unknown mechanics together in the Neo-Japan colony to help with the repairs. They were making progress. Bolt Gundam's and Gundam Rose's heads were almost restored back to their original spots, Gundam Maxter and Dragon Gundam were almost finished with their repairs, and all of the Gundams had been swept clean of any trace of the Devil Gundam.

"There ya go. Now try it out!" Rain called out to Kyoji from below.

"Hai." He acknowledged and moved his right arm.

"How does it feel?" Rain asked him.

"Just right." Kyoji smiled. He could see why Domon went for her. Rain was the kinda person that you could tell that if she knew you enough, you would have her trust for a long time. 

Just then, Kyoji's watch went off. He looked down at it, 'Noon? Already? I gotta get to the hospital. She told me to be there around noon.' "Hey, Rain! I'll be back in a few. I just remembered I'd made an appointment with someone else about this time." Kyoji stated as he jumped out of his cockpit and landed right next to her.

"Well, Spiegel should be almost adjusted to fit your certain specifications. And, its 90 percent of the damage is fixed. By the time you come back, I should have it fixed back to its old self." Rain told him, lifting up her work goggles.

"Right! See ya Rain!" Kyoji ran off. 

"Tell Kina I said hi!" Rain smirked.

Kyoji stopped, and turned around to face her, eyes wide, "How….?" 

"Easy. I've never seen or heard you run off so quickly when you were meeting someone. Plus, Domon says you're never too enthusiastic when you're going to meet someone unless you wanted to see them." She smiled.

Kyoji smiled as he turned back around to go and see her. 'That Domon, telling all my secrets. He'll pay when I get there. Maybe a few dozen noogies are in order.' Kyoji smirked and kinda chuckled to himself as he headed off to the hospital.

Kina woke up to hear her watch going off. She looked at her watch, 'Five after, he's late. I guess he lost track of time. I hope that he's on his way.' She thought as she directed her eyes to the hallway beside her. 

"Ms. Motsuya, we're ready for you." Doctor Kasshu told her.

"Can we wait a couple minutes? I'm wanting someone else to see this." Kina begged.

"Sure. In about five minutes. Then it'll be ten after twelve. Is that enough time?" Doctor Kasshu asked her.

"Yep, should be just enough time." She piped up.

"Dude, who is she expecting?" Chibodee whispered to Domon.

"Who else? My brother." Domon muttered.

"You mean her and your brother are together?!" Chibodee whispered back to Domon in surprised.

"You mean you didn't know?!" Sai joined in.

"Well, they're not technically together, but I know that Kyoji has feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure she's the same way." Domon responded, in a low tone of voice.

"Then why aren't they together?" Sai asked Domon.

"I really dunno. That only Kyoji and Kina can tell you." Domon responded to the young fighter.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Chibodee sighed as he looked down the hall to see Kyoji quickly running down it.

Kina looked over and saw him. She slowly stood up, "Okay, now that everyone's here, that I kinda wanted to be, I hafta tell everyone something. Since I am the only one that is capable of giving Serena back her life, I'm going to rid myself of her body that is within me." She explained.

"But won't that hurt you?" Sai asked Kina.

"I dunno. But it's a risk I'm going to hafta take, that is, if we want the Devil Gundam to be outta of our lives for good." Kina responded to him.

"Ms. Motsuya?" Doctor Kasshu asked her.

"Yes. I'm ready." Kina sighed, and took one more look at everyone. She smiled and walked in.

"Are you six sure you wanna witness this?" Doctor Kasshu asked them.

"Count me in." Kyoji stated as he maneuvered his way into the viewing room.

"Yeah, me too." Domon agreed. The rest of them nodded and quickly walked into the viewing room. 

"Alright, is everything set up?" Doctor Kasshu asked through his small microphone that was looped over his right ear. 

"Yes, sir!" The assistants exclaimed.

"Alright, now I need Ms. Motsuya to flash her crest." The doctor ordered.

"Ma'am?" One of the assistants asked her.

"Right." Kina did as she was told and flashed her Players crest. Before she switched, she took a final look at Kyoji, who was watching with intent eyes.

"Dad, she'll be fine after this, right?" Kyoji asked his father.

"Kina? Of course she will. But the problem will be getting the poison that her Father gave her right before she died. Now that Kina and Serena will be separate, Kina won't have the ability to heal from that, and the poison will flow through her veins again. But, now that we know how to treat it, I'm sure that she'll be up and about in, give or take, a few days." The doctor reassured his eldest son, 'He really has taken a liking to this Neo-Antarctician fighter.' He smiled to himself as he set everything up for the switching.

"Everything's ready sir." Another assistant gave a thumbs up to the doctor.

"Okay, let everyone down there evacuate. Operation-Switch. Commence!" Doctor Kasshu hit some more buttons on his control panel, then pulled a switch down, "You six might wanna cover your eyes. It's probably not going to all that pretty." The doctor advised the others.

"Right." They nodded and blocked their eyes. All of them, but Kyoji. He wanted to see what was going on. I saw a body rise from another one and shoot over to Serena's bed. 

"Everyone, be on standby. If something should happen, I want all of you to be ready." Doctor Kasshu warned the assistants.

Suddenly, the light dissipated, and saw two female bodies, lying still. Kyoji saw the Players crest still flashing on Kina's hand, but she was still Kina. Or so it looked like. Doctor Kasshu looked at both the girls' monitors. He first looked at Serena's a smile crept on his face, but when he turned to Kina's, his smile fell. 'That can't be good.' He thought as he called for his assistants, "Go and check out Ms. Motsuya. Something's not right there!" He ordered them.

"Right!" They agreed and rushed into the room.

"What's wrong with her, Dad?" Kyoji asked his father. 

"Well, it seems that the poison has taken more a toll on her then was expected. As Neo-Antarctica's fighter, I hope that she can survive this. I know that she's known to pull outta physical situations like with the fights and all, but I'm not sure about this." Doctor Kasshu explained.

"Sir, it seems like Ms. Motsuya is very weak, and the poison has drained most of her energy." One assistant reported.

"Well, do something about it! Neo-Antarctica needs their fighter for the upcoming Gundam fight!" The doctor ordered.

"Right!" He saluted and hurried to Kina.

"You all can leave now." Doctor Kasshu told them, "Serena should be wheeled out any minute." 

"But what about Miss Motsuya?" Sai asked the doctor.

"Well, she needs some more help." The doctor explained.

"She is going to be alright, Dad?" Domon asked his father.

"I dunno, son. I'm hoping so." Doctor Kasshu wished as he went back inside, "Kyoji? Why are you still in here?" the doctor exclaimed when he saw his son standing and watching the whole thing.

"Because, Dad, I promised her that I would stay near her, and this is the closest I can get." Kyoji responded as he thought back to the previous morning.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Well, I tried to not harm your Gundam too much." Kina laughed as she handed Gundam Spiegel's start key back to Kyoji.

"I'm just glad you made it back with the other girls." Kyoji responded, taking the key from her.

"Kyoji, there's something I hafta tell you."

"What?"

"Today, around Noon, your father agreed to pull Serena's body outta me and put it back into her body. But, he told me that there would be a great risk after the whole thing. See, my Father poisoned me when I was younger, and nearly killed me. That's when Serena and I 'fused.' But if Serena and I do spilt, the poison might come back to get me." Kina hung her head low.

Kyoji put his hand underneath of her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "Do you want me to be there?" He asked her.

"Would you?" 

"Sure. I'll watch the whole thing, and be as close as I can get to you. Now, don't cry. I'm sure you'll make it." He told her as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back as he leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. 

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Son? Do you really care about Ms. Motsuya that much?" Doctor Kasshu asked Kyoji.

"Honestly, Dad, I do." Kyoji sighed as he watched the chaos down below.

"What do you mean by 'Honestly?'" The doctor asked again, curious as to what exactly his son was talking about.

"I dunno, Dad. Something about her just pulls me toward her." Kyoji admitted, "And I know that she shares the same feelings, but something just isn't right there." 

"Do you think it has something to do with her past?" 

"I hope that's it."

"Maybe that Serena and her have spilt, she'll remember more, and hopefully be able to talk to you about it."

"I hope so, Dad. 'Cause I don't know if it's me or her." Kyoji sighed again.

"Don't worry son." His father reassured him. Then something on his control panel caught his eye, "Well, look here. The poison levels are quickly dropping, and she regaining consciousness. You got your wish after all son." Doc Kasshu smiled and grabbed Kyoji in a head lock, "Gotcha! You lovesick fighter!" He smirked as he rubbed his knuckles into Kyoji's head.

"Ow! Dad!" Kyoji laughed as tried his best to get outta the hold his father had on him. 

The doctor let go of Kyoji and laughed, "I think she's fine. Go and see her." 

"Thanks, Dad!" Kyoji smiled and dashed out the door, and in the other one. The room had cleared out, and all that was in there was Kina. 

'Ow, my head.' Kina thought as she awoke from her state of unconsciousness. 

Her eyes fluttered open, only to the reddish-brown haired Neo-German fighter leaning over her, "Hey, Kina. You okay?" He asked her.

"Kyoji?" Kina asked him, a little unsure of her visitor.

Kyoji looked at her with curiosity, "You remember me, right?" He asked her. 

Kina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kyoji! You kept your promise!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

Kyoji sighed a sigh of relief, "What promise?" He asked her, testing if she actually remembered.

"That you would stay as close as you could while Serena and I spilt." Kina responded, "Why?"

"Just testin ya. See if you remembered." Kyoji smiled.

"Oh, how is Serena?" Kina asked him.

"I think she's fine. How are you feeling?" Kyoji asked, brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"A little weak, but I can overcome it. I've been in weaker states before." Kina assured him.

"That's great!" Kyoji smiled.

"Well, I know your dieing to, kiss me already!" Kina exclaimed. That statement caught Kyoji off guard. He slightly blushed, and their lips met.

Doctor Kasshu smiled as he saw this. He tried to not to eavesdrop too much, but when he heard Kina say that, he had to see how his son would react. 'Maybe things will work out for them.' He thought as he walked out. 

As soon as the Doctor walked out, "Daddy!" A female voice exclaimed as she pounced on him.

"Serena?! You shouldn't be up and moving!" Doctor Kasshu told her as he went to stand up.

"I know, but…well, I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the past. Where's Kyo-san?*" Serena asked her father as she helped him up.

"Well, apology accepted. Kyoji will be out in a moment." Doctor Kasshu told his young daughter. 

Meanwhile….

"Are you sure?" Kyoji asked Kina as she scooted to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I can stand up!" Kina told him, a look on her face like you-don't-believe-that-I-can?

"Don't gimme that look!" Kyoji jokingly told her as he took her hand and helped her up.

"See?" Kina looked at him as she stood up, her legs a little wobbly. 

"Here. How about you put your arm around my neck and I help you walk? K?" He asked her.

Kina huffed, "Fine." She put her arm around his neck, and his arm wrapped around her waist. The two of them walked out of the room, only to see everyone out there, staring at them.

"What? She wouldn't sit still!" Kyoji defended himself.

"You're Kina right?" A raven-haired girl with a reddish-brown hint in her hair came up to Kina.

"Yeah?" Kina looked at her suspiciously.

"I thank you. I must've been a bother to you all those years. I'm Serena." The girl politely introduced herself.

"No, you weren't a bother. It was just kinda odd. Ya know?" Kina asked her.

"Yeah, I can see." Serena laughed.

"Well, at least they're getting along." Domon sighed with relief.

"Yes. They are two very pretty Mademoiselles, full of life." George complimented. 

"Speaking of women, shouldn't we be checking on ours?" Chibodee asked them.

"We're here." Nastasha's voice came from behind.

"George!" A blonde and pink streak dashed past everyone else and knocked over George.

"Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle." George smiled as he looked up Marie Louise.

"Chibodee!" Four female voices called out for him. 

"Shirley! Jeanette! Bunny! Cath!" Chibodee proclaimed.

"Celina?!" Sai asked, looking at the younger shy blue haired girl that stood before him.

"Hi, Sai Saishi!" Celina smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Domon stood smiling next to his father, Kyoji, and Kina. He kinda felt left out, since Rain wasn't there.

"Oh, Domon. I think someone's here to see you." Kina pointed out, looking behind him.

Domon turned around to see Rain, standing there, hands behind her back, smiling ever so sweetly at him, "Rain!" Domon ran to her. 

"Domon." Rain smiled as she felt Domon's strong arms grasp her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck while the two of them just stood there for a moment.

Dr. Kasshu turned around, "Well, I better tend back to my work. See you all later." 

"Later Dad!" Kyoji waved as helped Kina outside. 

~*~ 

* Kyo-san: Kyoji's nickname that I gave him.

~*~

Ending Comments: Kinda mushy, I know. But I had to! Kina and Kyoji are so adorable together, at least I think so. Well, not much to say. G2G and all that.

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	12. 12

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 12

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam.

Yet another A/N: There's gonna be a lot of cussing in this chappie, so if it offends you, gomenasi, but it fits the plot. I was kinda reading Blade of the Immortal.

~*~

It had been three weeks since the attack of the Devil Gundam, and the switch between Kina and Serena. Kyoji and Kina finally admitted their feelings to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. George and Marie Louise had to head back to Neo-France, on account of that the next battle to decide who was going to represent Neo-France was coming soon, and George said that he need to prepare himself for the training ahead so he could once again represent Neo-France in the next upcoming year long Gundam fight. 

Nastasha was ordered by the Neo-Russian government to bring back Argo to spend the rest of the time getting ready for him for the upcoming decisive match. So, the Neo-Russian fighter and Nastasha left as soon as she got the message. 

Chibodee and his crew were off to also prepare himself for the match, and the same with Sai. Kina had heard that Sai had taken off without the monks knowing, and when Celina heard that Sai took off, she immediately followed. But when Sai returned, the monks were so happy to see him alive. 

Domon and Rain stayed in the same place, the Neo-Japan colony. Kina and Kyoji frequently checked up on them, and vice versa. Domon continued training, because the decisive match for the title of Neo-Japanese fighter was also around coming around the corner. 

"Hey, Kina? What are we gonna do now that the Devil Gundam has been eliminated?" Kyoji asked Kina as she opened the door to her room. The two had been out for a later morning walk.

"The Devil Gundam itself hasn't been eliminated, only the source of power has. But, Domon told me that he sent Serena to live with Neo-Denmark's Gundam Fighter, only on Celina's suggestion." Kina told him. Kina had also been informed that Celina went back with Sai to Neo-China, and left Serena to go Neo-Denmark on her own, without telling her brother this. When her brother found all this out, he was stunned. Not only because of the decision that his sister decided to make, but with the beauty she sent him in her place. Her brother and Serena immediately clicked. Serena emailed her father, asking if he would ship all of her furniture to Neo-Denmark.

"How is that working out anyways?" Kyoji asked Kina as the two of them walked into the hotel room.

"I dunno, you tell me. You are her brother after all." Kina responded. Her laptop screen flashed saying that she had missed an important call. She quickly sat down in front of the laptop and clicked on the icon. 

"This message is for Ms. Kina Grace Motsuya," A female with long dark purple hair came on the screen, "This is Commissioner Eve, the person who took over for Sire Motsuya, her father. If Ms. Motsuya wants the title of Neo-Antarctica's representative in the Gundam Fights next year, then she is to come back to the Neo-Antarctician colony to participate in the decisive match for the title. But, I need to know in less than 24 hours. That would be 9 o'clock tomorrow morning in Neo-Antarctician time. This is Commissioner Eve signing off." And the screen went blank.

"Dammit!" Kina hit the table.

"What's wrong?" Kyoji asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hafta go back to that colony! We've never had a decisive battle, because there's always been one fighter on that colony!" Kina exclaimed.

"I know, I got a message for me to come back to Neo-Germany for the match there. I'm almost positive I'll win, but, I've still gotta go back." Kyoji reassured her.

"But that's not the problem. I guess ever since I ripped my head off and went running, other people wanted to become the fighter for Neo-Antarctica. I never imagined that anyone else would care that much about Neo-Antarctica." Kina muttered.

"Then why do you fight for that country?" Kyoji asked her.

"This may sound really ignorant to you, but it gives me something to do. There's no real government down there, and the best paying job is being a prostitute, and I sure as hell ain't doin that. Yeah, there are other jobs, but it's worse than hell down there. That's why I never wanna live there. Yeah, I'm a citizen of that colony, but I don't live there. I usually travel around from colony to colony." Kina explained to him.

"One, it doesn't sound ignorant to me, but from what I can remember, I don't remember it being that bad. Two, I thought I remember you saying that you had a goal when you fought. What was it? I forgot." Kyoji asked as he went for some coffee, "Want some?" He offered her.

"Yeah. My goal was that when I became Neo-Antarctica's fighter, I was told that if I was to win the championship, then the government, or lack of, said that they would hire delegates from other colonies to help straighten out our colony. My Father told me that everything would be okay, if I won the championship. So, I struggled until that fateful day." Kina sighed as she went to stand up.

"Well, why don't you compete in another countries tournament?" Kyoji suggested as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"For one reason, on my records, I was labeled as a good-for-nothing. That was another goal of mine. My father also told me that if I won the championship for Neo-Antarctica, then that title would be erased from my records and I could leave that miserable country to fight for someone else's." She admitted, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"So, you wanted to fight for Neo-Antarctica so you could be able to fight as other nations' fighter?" 

"That's right. You're beginning to understand me." 

"Ha! Now, are you able to understand me?"

"You're like an open book! It would be very easy to read you and you're actions."

"Domon didn't at the Guinea Highlands."  
"Well, I'm not Domon, am I?" 

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Oh."

Kina smirked and set her coffee down, "What does that mean?!" She stood up. Kyoji shrugged as he eyed her suspiciously. He felt a small blush and she leaned over, her face merely inches from his. Kina chuckled, "Right now, you're blushing because I'm actually inches from your face. Am I right?" 

Kyoji blushed even harder, "R…right…o…on…" He stuttered. Kina laughed and sat down on the chair arm next to him. 'She's teasin me.' Kyoji thought as Kina slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. 

Kina felt Kyoji cringe when her arms touched his skin, "Relax, Kyo-san. It's broad daylight!" 

"What has that gotta do with anything?" He asked her defiantly, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't do anything, like what is running through your mind right now, in broad daylight." Kina laughed as Kyoji choked on his coffee. He held his hand up to his mouth to catch the out-coming coffee the crept out from his lips.

Just then, Kina's laptop went off. Kina let go of Kyoji and dashed to her purple laptop. She flipped it open, "Hello?" She asked. 

The purple haired woman once again appeared, "Ms. Motsuya?" She asked her.

"Yeah?" Kina responded, eyes narrowed.

"This is Commissioner Eve. I wanted to know if you got my message."

"I did."

"And?"

"I'll be attending. But rest assured, I will win the decisive match." 

Eve chuckled to herself, "Oh, yes. Just make sure that if you do, you don't rip off your own head."

Kina cocked an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Well, considering that you disgraced this whole colony, yes."

"Me?! Disgrace Neo-Antarctica?! I'm sorry, but if you had a more decent control over things down there, then maybe it would be my fault. There's more in the colony that is disgraceful to make up for a million of 'em!" 

"I beg your pardon!" 

Kyoji coughed, as if in warning to Kina to watch her temper. Kina sighed, "Fine, just expect me there. When does it take place?" Kina asked the commissioner.

"In two days. Be prepared. I'm expecting you there, Kina Grace Motsuya." And with that, Commissioner Eve signed off.

"What nerve that woman has! She is the replacement for my father, even down to the arrogant attitude!" Kina spat as she slammed her laptop shut.

"I can see what you mean. My battle isn't until next week. Do you want me to come down with you and help you prepare for it?" Kyoji asked her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kina looked up at him with a pleading look, "Would you?" She asked him.

"You don't need to gimme that look for me to go. Of course, I'll come. Plus, it would be nice to see you in actual action with other Gundams besides the Devil Gundam." Kyoji smiled.

"Thanks, hon." Kina smiled as Kyoji and her lips met. After awhile, Kina pulled away, "Should we let Domon and Rain know?" She asked him, a little out of breath.

"Nah, Domon's got a lot of training to do. Come on, let's get packed for the trip down there." Kyoji responded, a little out of breath as well. 

He held out his hand for her, she took hold of it, he yanked her up and she lost her balance and landed in his chest. Kina blushed and pushed herself out of his sweet smelling shirt, 'He's been into that cologne again.' Kina thought as Kyoji and her walked down the hall. 

An hour later, Kyoji and Kina boarded a plane that flew directly to Neo-Antarctica. When they entered the plane, they saw millions of small children, most likely orphans, sitting on the plane. Kina kept her glance straight ahead, while Kyoji looked around at these poor children. Some little girl was crying in the corner of her seat. Her long deep, dark brown hair flowed over her arms. Kina stopped and looked at her, then the memories of Serena came flooding back into her mind of when she was just like that little girl. Kina smiled and pulled out a small candy cane that was handed to her as she boarded the plane. 

She scooted over to the little girl, "Hey, now. Stop cryin. Here." Kina smiled as she handed the cane to the little girl. The small girl stopped crying and looked at Kina with cautious eyes. Her eyes were a real stern blue, but her eyebrows looked familiar. Kina recognized this look in the small girls eyes, oh so well, "It's alright. I wouldn't hurt you." 

The girl smiled and took the candy cane from Kina with such glee. But then the girl took another look at Kina, this time, eyes wide in surprise, "Aren't you Kina Motsuya? The Neo-Antarctician fighter?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Sshh, that's a small secret between just you and me." Kina smiled as she wiped a tear from the small girl's face.

"And isn't that the Neo-Germany fighter?" She asked, pointing towards Kyoji.

"How'd ya guess?" Kina chuckled.

"I recognized the outfit. But where's his mask?" She asked, face brightening up.

"He lost his mask. Ever since the last Gundam fight, he decided not to wear it anymore. How do you know all this?" Kina asked the little girl.

"My father was an expert on Gundams. He used to help out with the adjustments to Shining Gundam and God Gundam." 

"Who was your father?"

"I don't really remember."

"What is your name?"

"Nara Elubay." 

Kina cringed at that name. Then her eyes softened when she realized what terrible things that she must've gone through. 

"Excuse me? But I don't recall ever hearing that you could talk to her. Or any of these pests, to be matter-of-fact." A stern female voice cautioned Kina.

Kina stood up and looked her straight in the eye, "I am Kina Grace Motsuya, the past representative of Neo-Antarctica in the Gundam fight. Have you heard of me?"

"How could I have not?"

"I'm taking this child with me, as, how would you say it, an apprentice of mine." 

"What are you gonna teach her? How to rip off a Gundam's head?"

Kina's hand met with the female's face, "I didn't care for your comment. Now, I take her with me, or I'll put in a bad word with the Commissioner." 

The headmaster gulped and looked Kina straight in the eyes, "Fine. You do that. But I don't wanna see her anymore. Her father was one to be hated." 

"I know." 

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I have my ways." Kina smirked as Nara picked up her bags and walked back to first class with her and Kyoji.

When the three of them walked into the first class seating area, Nara looked up at Kina, "Thank you." She bowed, voice low.

Kyoji looked at Kina with curious eyes, "There's no need for that. Now, sit here and I'll be back. Okay?" Kina asked as Nara smiled happily and nodded. Kina smiled back as she turned around and she motioned Kyoji to follow her.

Kyoji leaned his back against the back of the wall, "Why?" He asked Kina.

"Because, she's Elubay's daughter. If she knows that much information on the Gundams, then she needs to stay with someone that knows about the Gundams, so that no one gets word of what this kid might know." Kina explained to him.

"More rather you're motherly instinct took over and you felt pity for her." Kyoji simplified.

"Hey!" Kina responded, then paused, "I'm not that bad, am I?" Kina asked him. 

Kyoji's eyes widened at her response, "No. I didn't mean it that way. I was really only joking with you. But I have noticed that ever since you and Serena split, you have grown a little softer than you were when we first met." He admitted.

Kina smirked, "Oh, really?" She backed up and pounced on him, grabbing both of his arms and pinning his legs to the ground with her legs, "Gotcha!"

"Oh, yeah? That's what you think…" Kyoji smiled as he flipped Kina over, putting her in the same position that she had him.

"How the hell did you manage that one?" Kina asked him. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kyoji smartly replied.

"Well, you're plan ain't so flawless." Kina admitted as she reached her arm up to grab his and pulled his arm away so he would lose his balance and grip on her. 

Sure enough, Kyoji fell, right on top of Kina, "Damn you…." He cursed as Kina wriggled her way out from under Kyoji.

Little did the couple know was that little Nara was watching the two of them fight. She giggled as she watched the two trying to pin the other down. A flight attendant came by and gasped as she came in just when Kyoji had pinned down Kina down again, with his face inches from hers. Kina felt Kyoji's breath on her face as he kept a real sharp eye out for any moves that she made.

The flight attendant closed her eyes, turned around with her back to the two fighters-blushing, and said, loudly, "The plane will be leaving in a minute, I suggest that everyone here gets into a seat and buckle up until the sign on the top says that you can freely move about." 

Nara pulled at the flight attendants skirt, "Ma'am, there's only us three on this part of the plane."

"Yes, I know." She responded.

"Then why are you acting like you're talking to someone else besides us three?" 

"Well….uh…" The flight attendant looked at her, dumbfounded. Then her beeper went off, signaling that the plane was about to take off.

"Ms. Kina, Mr. Neo-Germany, the plane is about to take off!" Nara told the two. 

When the flight attendant saw the two of them fighting, they immediately stopped and Kina curled into the corner, a little embarrassed. Kyoji, a tad bit embarrassed himself, stood up and held out his hand to help Kina up. Kina took his hand and he yanked her up off of the ground. The two began for their seats when little Nara quickly reminded them about the plane. 

"Yes, we know. Thank you for reminding us." Kina sighed, a faint red hue still on her face, as she sat down next to Kyoji. 

"My name is Kyoji, Nara." Kyoji smiled as he corrected her.

"Okay, Mr. Kyoji." Nara smiled sweetly back at him. Kyoji's heart melted at her small smile. From what he could remember of Serena, her smile looked just like the one on this little girl's face.

A few hours later, the three of them had fallen asleep. Since the sign that said you could get up had come on, little Nara had sat on Kina's lap, with her little head resting on Kina's chest. Kina had wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's body, and rested her head on Kyoji's shoulder. Kyoji rested his head on top of Kina's, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The same flight attendant passed through, saw the three, and smiled, 'They look like one happy family.' She thought as she walked on. She was going to ask the three of them if they wanted anything, but she decided not to disturb them and let them sleep.

Soon after, an announcement came over the intercom, "We will be arriving in Neo-Antarctica in a few minutes. I suggest that you put your seat belts and prepare for landing." That woke the three of them up. Little Nara moved back to her seat next to Kina, rubbing her eyes. Kina kept her head on Kyoji's shoulder, and his arm was still around her waist. Kina knew that she was way too comfortable to move, but she knew that she had to. So, slowly she moved her head away from Kyoji, but his hand forced her to stay where she was, "Kyoji?" Kina asked him, tilting her head to look up at him.

His face was stern, "Something's up," He looked down at Kina, eyes still hard, "Hon, watch over Nara. Someone's on this plane and I don't particularly like the vibes they're giving off." Kyoji warned, and slowly stood up.

"Right," Kina nodded and instructed Nara to get out of her seat. Nara did as she was told, and sat on Kina's lap. Kina felt this persons' energy and wasn't getting the best energy readings herself. Kyoji had left, leaving the two of them behind. Kina knew that she could protect herself, but could she also protect little Nara? 

"Well, took 'im long enough." An evil voice laughed from behind the seat of Kina. 

Kina whipped out of the seat and took fighting stance, "Nara! Stand back!" She told the small girl. 

"Right, Ms. Kina." Nara nodded and backed off.

"Show yourself." Kina ordered in a low tone.

A tall, lanky man slowly rose from behind the seat. His long gray hair swung in his face, covering his eyes. A scythe was in his grip, and it looked pretty sharp to Kina. 'Something's familiar 'bout him.' Kina thought as she kept her glance firm on the man.

"You should know who I am, dear Kina." The man spoke in such a gruff voice. Suddenly, he looked up, his golden eyes shining right into hers, "Bring him in." He spoke.

"F….ather?" Kina stuttered.

"Correct." The man laughed.

"K…ina….get out now." Kyoji's voice came from behind. 

Kina whipped around to see him, battered and beaten, "Kyoji? But how?" She asked, running towards him.

"Don't worry bout that, get Nara outta here. You're the two main ones they want!" Kyoji yelled at her.

Kina hesitated, "Fine. But I wanna see you get outta this alive." She told him as she quickly grabbed Nara and began to call for her Gundam.

"Oh no you don't." Sire Motsuya laughed and snapped his fingers. The two guards that held Kyoji dropped him and pounced on Kina. They grabbed her arms and stepped on her legs so she wouldn't move.

"No! Kina!" Kyoji yelled out for her.

"Ms. Kina!" Nara called out.

"Now, give her the poison she once had flowing through her veins. Or rather, let her father do it!" Sire Motsuya pulled out a small container and walked over to Kina.

"You bastard!" Kina muttered as she struggled to get free.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your father, is it? Where's that politeness that your mother taught you?" 

"Yeah, Mom taught me alright, it was you that really needed the teachin! You were the one that killed her after all!" 

The back of Sire Motsuya's hand went straight across Kina's face. His hand went straight under her chin, forcing her mouth to open, "You will die, and I can finally live my life in peace." He laughed as he opened the container.

"Maybe you will be able to live in peace, but there are others you won't." 

"Huh?" Sire Motsuya and the two guards looked in Kyoji's direction.

Kyoji was being helped up by little Nara. When he looked up at the three of them, his blue eyes looked at them with an ice cold stare. He was badly wounded as it was, and he didn't need to be moving, but that was Kyoji. A smirk played on his lips, "You heard me. You're not the only one in this world, it doesn't revolve around you. Just because one person dies doesn't mean that everyone will live in peace." Kyoji spat, as a small stream of blood trickled down out of the corner of his lips.

"What is meant by that?" Sire Motsuya asked Kyoji, walking towards him.

"Well, you see Sire, you're daughter and I are seeing each other. So, if you kill her, then there really be no peace in my heart."

"And I care?"

"You should. Because whoever's hands takes her life is gonna die in mine."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You finally got it. Took ya long enough."

"Watch it youngster. I am the Undefeated of the South."

"Like I give a shit."

"Watch your mouth!" 

"Shut yours!"

"Shuddup!" Kina screamed at the two men. They turned and looked at her in surprise. Kina swiftly kicked the guards that were holding her, their grip released from her. She stood up, and glared at the old man that stood before her.

"You wanna fight your old man?" Sire Motsuya tantalized.

"Dammit! Go away! I don't wanna have your blood on my hands! Ever since that day you poisoned me, I've built up this hatred against you," Kina rolled her hands into fists, "But I don't wanna end your life. Just go away…I never wanna see your face again." Kina turned her back just as a small tear streamed down her face. 

"Kina…." Kyoji whispered. He knew that she was hurting inside. It was what inside Domon when he was searching for him. 

"Neo-Antarctician police! Put your hands in the air!" 

Kina smirked and whipped around, "So this place does have some control over the people?" 

~*~

Ending Comments: Told ya it had too many cusses. Like I said before, it had a lot of cussing in it. I've been reading Blade of the Immortal, and it…well…kinda wore off on me. But, what will the Gundam fight of Neo-Antarctica come out like? Hmmm…..guess you'll hafta tune into the next chappie to find out! (And, I'm off for this whole week and some of next! So, there's gonna be some more chappies comin up soon!)

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 

  



	13. 13

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 13

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

~*~

"And welcome to the first ever Gundam Decisive matches for the title of being Neo-Antarctica's representative in the upcoming Gundam fight!" An announcer yelled over her microphone.

"Are you ready?" Kyoji asked Kina, gently massaging her shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kina sighed, as she leaned her head up against his chest.

"As you know, last Gundam fight, Kina Grace Motsuya represented us. Will she reclaim her title this year, or will someone take it from her?" There were a number of people in the crowd booing at the sound of Kina's name. Kina tensed up with anger.

"Calm down, hon. If you go out there and fight with that anger, you're definitely gonna lose." Kyoji warned her.

Kina sighed, "I know, hon." 

"And now, last year's fighter, in Angelic Gundam, here's Kina Grace Motsuya! The current holder of the legendary Players crest from the Shuffle Alliance!" 

"Like I told Domon, a…"

"Serene state of mind." Kina finished for him, "I know." She traced her finger down the side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips. 

Kyoji smiled, "Knock 'em dead!"

Kina walked out into the arena, head down to the ground, waiting for the exact moment to call her Gundam out of hiding.

"Is she gonna call her Gundam out?" The announcer asked.

"She's probably ripped the head off so many times that she doesn't have a Gundam!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed.

Kina's eyebrow twitched, and she held up her hand to silence the crowd. After a few minutes, Kina raised her head and dropped her arm as she looked at the crowd before her, "As much as you all would like to think that I am a coward, I was. When I ripped my own Gundam's head off, I was a coward. But, now I've realized what it is to experience true desire to fight with a broken heart, and I am going to regain my title as Neo-Antarctician representative! Whatever opponent you put in front of me, I will defeat!" Kina declared.

"She's making the same mistake as Domon Kasshu did last Gundam tournament!" The crowd whispered.

"Yeah, I know. This may sound like I'm bragging, but I will win!" Kina declared, making the crowd go wild.

"Oh, boy. Kina, you did it this time." Kyoji muttered to himself.

"Mr. Kyoji? Will Kina actually win?" Nara asked him.

Kyoji smiled at the young girl then looked out to her, "Most likely." He smiled.

"Angel!" Kina cried as she summoned her Gundam. Angelic Gundam, or what was thought to be, appeared from below the snow-covered field, and Kina hopped into it.

The announcer called out the names of the other Gundams that would be facing Kina. There were only four Gundams competing, including hers. 'They all look pretty weak to me.' Kina chuckled as she watched the others.

"Now this is called a Battle Royale. The last Gundam standing will be Neo-Antarctica's representative."

"Uh-oh." Kina gulped.

"Uh-oh." Kyoji gulped.

"What's wrong?" Nara asked him.

"I helped Kina with one-on-one combat. But with this bein a Battle Royale, they're all gonna gang up on her." Kyoji admitted.

Nara pulled on Kyoji's pant leg, "You are her lover, right?"

Kyoji blushed, "Y…eah." He stuttered, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Then have more faith in her, will ya?"

"You're right. I need to put more faith in her." Kyoji smiled as he looked out at Angelic Gundam.

Before the tournament, Kyoji got some of the Neo-German Gundam crew and some unknowns in Neo-Antarctica to do some improvements on Angelic Gundam. Kyoji kept the basic design and build of the Gundam, but added a few extra touches. There was a bow on it's back, and it the ribbon went up in front of the Gundam to where the ribbon met in the middle of it's chest, then wrapped around it's body to the back to where the ribbon met between the wings, and finally wrapped around it's neck and forming a bow at the neck-like a choker would on a normal human. Kina said, when she first tried it out, that the whole ribbon kinda itched, but it would take some getting used to, and that she really liked the improvements that Kyoji had made. They renamed the Gundam to Supreme Angel Master Gundam.*

Kina thought of all this and calmed down. Even though she hadn't mastered all there is to know about her new-and-improved Gundam, she knew that she had to win. 

"Are you fighters ready?" 

"Yeah!"

"You bet!"

"Let's kick some Angel butt!" 

"Or rather, I'll kick yours." Kina contradicted with a smirk.

"Nani?!" 

Kina laughed as the announcer began the call, "You have no idea how it is to fight with other countries. You all are just rookies wantin to be on the top." She antagonized them, the smirk still on her face.

"Go!" The announcer shouted. But, only two of the three Gundams headed for Kina. 

'Kick left….right….left…..punch….up….behind….Good job girl!' Kina congratulated herself as she knocked one of the opposing Gundam's head off, 'One down, two more to go…' She thought as she warded off the other two Gundams' attacks.

"Look at Angelic Gun…oops, excuse me, Supreme Angel Master Gundam go! Kina's really wantin the title from Neo-Antarctica this year!" The announcer shouted, which stirred up the crowd, "Look at that! Kina's just knocked out two of her opposing Gundams, Laval Gundam and Ice Warlord Gundams!*" 

'Now, just one left.' Kina thought as she looked at her opposing Gundam.

"The last Gundam left is Grandfather Time Gundam. The pilot of this Gundam is unknown to us, but is rumored to have more skill this Kina has herself!" 

Kyoji cringed. He had heard that name before, "Grandfather Time…huh? Where have I heard that name before?" He thought aloud.

"When I was littler, I remember an older man saying that Grandfather Time Gundam was the Gundam created by Neo-Hon Kong and Neo-Antarctician officials as a protector Gundam." Nara supplied.

"Nani?!" Kyoji looked at Nara with surprise, "How long ago was that?!" 

"'Bout four years."

"But you were only four!" 

"Even though I am eight, Mr. Kyoji, I can remember back that far." 

"You sound too much like Kina with that attitude." Kyoji sighed as he continued to watch the tournament with interest.

"That's because she's my hero. And so are you, Mr. Kyoji." Little Nara admitted as she hugged the small white polar bear that Kyoji had bought her before the match. 

Kyoji looked down at the little eight-year-old to see her blushing, "Well, I've never been called that before." He told her, patting her head.

"Is that a bad thing to be called?" 

"No, it's totally opposite, it's an honor." 

"Really?!" 

"'Course." 

"Cool." Nara smiled.

Kyoji felt himself smiling like a doofus, but he didn't care. He just wished that it was Serena that said that to him, 'But, hey, who says I can't treat her like I would've Serena?' Kyoji thought as he turned back to the match.

"Hey, what's goin on here? Why isn't either one of those stupid Gundams fightin each other?!" Someone yelled from the stands.

"Yeah! Grandfather Time must've run outta time!" 

"Somethin better happen soon, or there's gonna be one hell of a riot." Kyoji muttered.

"Yep." Nara agreed.

"……Dude, make your move already!" Kina yelled out to the other Gundam. The Gundam itself looked like an old man with a scythe in its right hand. 'Wait a sec, a scythe in its right hand……' Kina remembered back to a few days ago when her Father attacked her and tried to repoison her. Her temper flared, "Damn you old man! Didn't I tell you not to ever show your face around me again?!" Kina yelled out to the other Gundam.

"…………Who says I'm your father?" The Gundam's pilot asked her.

"How'd you know that I was thinking that?!" Kina responded.

"Easy, I know you." 

"Kina, remember! Don't get angry!" Kyoji yelled out to her.

Kina looked over at him, "You're right." 

"Go, Ms. Kina!" Nara cheered.

"So what do I do, Kyo-san?" Kina asked Kyoji.

"That, I cannot tell you. If you make the first move, you're head'll be sliced off."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

Kyoji pulled up some info on the computer on Grandfather Time Gundam. He quickly looked it over, and found something, "Kina, when this Gundam makes a move, its right leg'll twitch. Its then when you strike. Go underneath the scythe, as quickly as you can and get to its head. Got it?" Kyoji advised with his voice low.

"Right." Kina nodded, trying to not make herself anxious to attack.

"Well, I need to fight." The pilot stretched as they stood up from its meditating position.

"Watch it Kina." Kyoji warned. 

Kina nodded and put up her guard more. She watched the pilot with intense concentration, and, as Kyoji would like to say, a serene state of mind. The Gundam stood there, but, 'There it is!' Kina thought as she saw the right leg twitch. When the scythe of the Grandfather Time Gundam swung, she ducked below the swing, sacrificing a wing, pulled out an arrow and stuck it right through the Gundam's neck. She pulled up on the arrow, slicing the Gundam's head in half. She grabbed the scythe of the Time Gundam and sliced the remaining two halves of the head off. Then she broke the scythe in two.

"And Kina wins the title for this years representative!" 

"That was too easy…." Kina thought aloud as she looked at the Gundam behind her.

"Wait a sec! Mr. Kyoji," Nara pulled on Kyoji's trench coat, "I remember hearing that Grandfather Time can reverse Time's affects on him."

"Really?"

"But I guess that's impossible, with its scythe broken and all. The scythe was the source of power for the Time magic for the Grandfather Time Gundam." Nara sighed.

"Really?" Kyoji asked again, still astounded that Nara knew so much about the Gundams.

"Yep. So, Ms. Kina truly the Gundam representative for Neo-Antarctica! Yeah, Ms. Kina!" Nara cheered.

The crowd cheered as it looked at Kina slowly getting out of her Gundam. She smiled, still feeling like it wasn't the end of that fight, 'Maybe its just my nerves.' Kina reassured herself as she waved to the crowd. Her left wing was killing her, but she could deal.

"Well, this Angel fulfilled her promise! She has won the right to go on as Neo-Antarctica's representative in the international Gundam fight!" 

Kina realized that not many people liked this idea, 'but tough, I'm the representative, and I will strive to win the championship!' She cheered herself up.

"Now, Ms. Motsuya must take the vow of a fighter. Here's Commissioner Eve to provide the vows." 

Kina stepped down from her Gundam and stood right in front of Commissioner Eve. Eve smiled at Kina and held out the book of Gundam Fight regulations, "Please raise your right hand and repeat after me, okay?" 

"Yes." Kina nodded and rose her right hand and put her left hand on the book.

"I, Kina Grace Motsuya…" Commissioner Eve started.

"I, Kina Grace Motsuya…" Kina repeated.

"Vow to fight for this country…"

"Vow to fight for this country…"

"And show to other countries that Neo-Antarctica is not one country to be reckoned with…" 

"And show to other countries that Neo-Antarctica is not one country to be reckoned with…."

"Now that that is over with, I, Marai Aria Eve, Commissioner of Neo-Antarctica, pronounce you, Kina Grace Motsuya, representative of Neo-Antarctica, and Supreme Angel Master Gundam, our nations Gundam!" Eve proclaimed, "But I have one more question, do you plan on fighting to the end?" 

Kina nodded, looking the woman straight in the eyes, "Yes, I do." 

"Good! Let's rewelcome Ms. Motsuya as our nations fighter!" Eve proclaimed, making the crowd rise to their feet, hands together. 

After the fight, Kina had changed back to her original clothes and tried walking back to her hotel with Kyoji and Nara. But, to no avail, she was bombarded with reporters.

"Ms. Motsuya, do you plan to win this years Gundam fight?"

"Didn't I already answer that question?" Kina responded.

"But you said that four years ago. Is it going to be true this time?" 

"Listen, pal, I think you need to leave Ms. Kina alone." Kyoji stepped in.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ms. Motsuya, is it true that you and Neo-Germany's fighter are, in fact, lovers?"

"Now, you really need to go." Kyoji shoved the reporter out of the way.

"What nerve!" Nara exclaimed, arms on hips. 

Kyoji looked over at Kina and nodded. Kina pulled the small girl over to the side. She knelt down to Nara's level, "Listen, Nara. I have a question to ask you. Do you wanna travel with me, or Kyoji? Or I can have you stay with Doctor Kasshu. It's your choice." 

"Why don't you and Mr. Kyoji travel together on Earth?" Nara asked.

"Because, hon, it's against the rules for two different nations' fighters to travel together." Kina told her.

"But I wanna travel with both of you." Nara told her.

Kina looked up at Kyoji, "Look, Nara, you can have some time to think about this. The Gundam International Fight doesn't start for another four or so weeks. So you can make up your mind then." Kyoji reassured Nara.

"But, we do need your decision before then. Kyoji and I are going to Neo-Germany to watch, and fight, in their decisive tournament. Then we're heading off to Neo-Japan to see Domon Kasshu fight in his. But we need your decision before we head off to Neo-Japan. Okay?" Kina told her.

"Alright, Ms. Kina. I'll think about it." Nara smiled. 

Kina and Kyoji breathed a sigh of relief, "Now, come on, let's go back to the hotel." Kyoji told them, helping Kina back up to her feet.

The three of them walked back to the hotel where they were staying at. Kina pulled out her key and unlocked the door. The three of them walked in when little Nara yawned. 

"Look's like someone's sleepy." Kyoji pointed out.

"It's too early to go to sleep, Mr. Kyoji!" Nara whined as she looked at the clock. It read 9:30 pm.

"Maybe for us it is, but not for a young girl like you." Kina smiled as she touched the small girl's nose.

"Come on, Nara." Kyoji sighed as he swung the girl over his shoulder and walked her to her small room. Nara cried as she punched Kyoji's back, begging him not to put her in bed. Kina chuckled to herself as she watched the two of them go. She sat her stuff down and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Kyoji came back. He eased himself down next to Kina. He put his arm on his shoulder, "Damn, that girl hits hard." He admitted.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Kina asked in a baby tone.

"Sure, anything." Kyoji sighed as he wrapped his arm around Kina's waist.

"Anything?" Kina asked as she scooted close to him.

"Not what your thinkin." 

"Really, and what would that be?" 

"Kina…."

"Just jokin wit ya. Chill. Here, take off your shirt and lemme see what damage Nara did to you."

"Fine." Kyoji sighed and slipped off his trench coat, then his shirt.

"Damn, you think you wore enough shirts?" Kina asked as she helped him pull of one of them.

"It was cold." Kyoji defended himself.

Kina saw his back and the little fist-like bruises on his back, "She got you good." Kina said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" 

"To get some lotion."

"Why?"

"So the bruises don't bruise worse than they already are." 

"That works?"

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" 

"Gomenasi." Kyoji apologized as she sat back down behind him.

"I'm warning you, this is going to be cold." Kina warned him as she squeezed the bottle into her hands.

"Probably not as cold as it was out there." Kyoji grumbled.

"Can't say I didn't warn ya." Kina smirked as she put her hands onto Kyoji's bare back. Sure enough, Kyoji cringed at her touch, but relaxed as her hands moved about his back, covering mainly the shoulders where little Nara had punched. 

Once Kina was done, she wrapped her arms around Kyoji's neck. He turned around and kissed her. With one swift movement, Kina's back hit the couch with Kyoji on top of her, when they heard a small voice, "I think someone's here in this room besides us." 

"Nara!" Kyoji and Kina yelled out when the little girl spoke.

"Oh, my!" Nara gasped, turning around. 

Kina smiled and pushed Kyoji off of her, "What do you mean by someone else?" 

"I heard three male voices. One of them said that they were going after you, Ms. Kina." Nara told her, "They said that they were going to kill you."

~*~

*Supreme Angel Master Gundam: It's nothing like Master Gundam. Just to ease up the tension.

* Laval Gundam and Ice Warlord Gundams: Made up Gundams.

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hahaha! Well, from all the Sparrow G-girl squad (My crazy group of friends and I): "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" And I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy, healthy New Year! (Don't drink too much Sake!) 

May your days be as evil as mine are (even on Christmas!), ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	14. 14

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 14

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: I'm resurrecting Kyoji, just so I don't confuse you.

Another A/N: This takes place four years after the final battle with the Devil Gundam

~*~

"What do you mean, little Nara?" Kina asked the girl.

"Follow me. But be quiet. I don't want you killed, Ms. Kina." Nara advised.

Kina and Kyoji followed the young girl to the room that she was staying in. Little Nara sat down on her bed and put her ear in against the wall. She motioned Kina over to the bed and pointed to the wall. Kina sighed and walked over to the bed. She put her against the wall and listened.

"So, when are we gonna carry this out?" 

"Why not tonight? Then you'd definitely be the representative for Neo-Antarctica!"

Kina pulled back, and glared at the wall. Then she looked at Nara, "Thank you." She patted the young girls head, "Now go to sleep. And if any bad people come for you, just scream as loud as you can. I'm sure Kyoji and/or I will come and get you." Kina reassured the young girl. 

"Okay." Nara obeyed, and laid down.

Kina tucked Nara in the sheets. She stood up and walked towards Kyoji. Kina gently tugged on his sleeve. Kyoji nodded and followed.

"Mr. Kyoji?" Nara's voice came from behind.

Kyoji turned around and looked at the girl, "What?" 

"Take care of Ms. Kina." 

Kyoji nodded, "I will. Now go to sleep." He told her as he turned around. When Kyoji's eyes met with Kina's, he could tell, even through the darkness, that she was blushing. She waited for Kyoji to walk up next to her, and the two of them walked out.

Kyoji shut the door, "So, is what she said true?" He asked Kina.

"Yep. Someone's after my life." Kina told him.

"Any clue?" 

"One of my opponents from yesterday." 

"Great. Do you wanna go after them?" 

"No, let them come for us." 

"Oh, I remember you were the one that was sayin that it's better to lookin for trouble then to wait around for it to come to you." 

"Shuddup. It's different now." 

"Really? How?" Kyoji walked up to her.

"Because, I've got people now that actually care about me." Kina responded looking up at him. 

"Well, let's sit back down. If we're gonna wait, then we might as well sit down." Kyoji suggested.

"Right." Kina sighed, letting her guard down as her and Kyoji walked to the small living room. 

But before Kina could sit down, Kyoji swept her up in his arms and sat down on the couch. Kina smiled and sat down on his lap and relaxed her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. After awhile, the two of them finally fell asleep.

"So, it is true. Neo-Germany and our representative are having intimate relations." A deep male voice came from the door. Kina and Kyoji awoke to see a tall blue haired man, standing near them, holding up Kyoji's trench coat and laughing, "Anyone that is having those kinda relations together should be disqualified from the Gundam International Fight."

Kina stood up, "Shuddup!" She yelled as she slapped the man, "Who the hell are you to say that?!" 

"Oh, you should know. After all, you were the one that destroyed my Gundam today." The man replied.

"You were in Ice Warlord Gundam, weren't you?" Kyoji asked him.

"Stay outta this, Neo-Germany!" The man shouted at Kyoji, then glared at Kina, "My only dealing is with this chick." 

"You lay a finger on her…" Kyoji threatened.

"Or, what? Huh? Are ya gonna attack me with those cheesy moves of yours, Neo-Germany?!" 

But before the man could speak, Kina had grabbed the man by the neck and began to choke him, "If your only dealing is with me, then speak. Or would you rather kill me, just so you can claim the title for yourself?" Kina asked him.

"How'd ya know?" The man gasped.

"Hey, I have my ways…" Kina smirked. 

But little did Kina know was that a woman was slowly sneaking up behind her, a gun in hand. 

"Kina! Watch out!" Kyoji warned Kina. 

Kina noticed that there was someone behind her, flipped the fighter right on top of the girl with the gun. The gun went off, which made everyone in that room stand still. Kina looked at them, then a pain went through her arm. She put her hand on it, and winced. Kina pulled her hand away from her arm to see her own blood, dripping from it. The bullet had only grazed her arm, but cut deep enough into it. Then it hit her, 'If the bullet didn't hit me, then who did it hit? Who's behind me? Wait a sec,' "Kyoji!" Kina whipped around to see the Neo-German pilot on his knees, holding his arm. The deep crimson substance stained his white shirt all the way down to his sleeve, where it flowed onto the carpet. 

Kina rushed to his side, to see if he was okay. Kyoji looked up at her, "Kina, I'll be fine. I had worse things happen before, don't worry." He reassured her, putting his hand against her face. Kina felt the blood on his hand on her face, and she didn't like the feel of it.

"Then lemme help you to the couch." Kina told him.

"I don't think either one of you are gonna make it there." The woman stood up, pointing the gun straight at Kina. 

For once, in her entire life, she was frozen. She couldn't move. 'I can't let it end this way. As a Gundam fighter, I swore that I wouldn't take the cowardly side of things.' Kina thought as she stood up. But before she could speak, the woman fired another shot.

"Ms. Kina!" 

"No, Nara!" Kyoji yelled out for the little brunette child as she stepped in front of the bullet.

Kina saw this and pushed the child out of the way before it hit Nara. And, in one fast movement, Kina flashed her crest and caught the bullet, right in between her fore and middle finger. 

"Dammit." The woman cursed, pointing the gun at Kina again.

"Nara, don't ever do that again. Now, go on! Get the hell outta here." Kina ordered the young girl, not taking her eyes off of the gun that her female attacker held.

"No! I can't leave you two here!" Nara protested.

"Dammit, Nara! Do it!" Kyoji yelled at her. Nara whimpered and nodded. She did as she was told and headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't." The Gundam fighter exclaimed, heading to capture the young girl before she got to the door.

"Leave the child alone. She has nothing to do with this." Kina told him, her eyes still on the gun.

"But she's gonna go get help." He whined.

"And you call yourself a fighter?!" Kina chuckled, eyes still fixed on the gun.

"Nani?!" 

"You're whining like a five-year-old. Now, let her go." Kina advised.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Be careful, Ms. Kina." Nara advised as she began out the door.

"Nara, call Domon Kasshu. Go to the Gundam International Fight center here and they'll give you his number. Be sure to tell them who you are." Kyoji advised her.

"Right!" She exclaimed as she rushed out the door, the stuffed polar bear in hand.

"Now, that she's gone, it's time for both of ya'll to go," The woman stated as she moved her gun to Kyoji, "Starting with the weaker one of you two." She fired off another shot.

~*~

Little Nara ran as fast as her little legs would take her. She asked different people where the Gundam International Fight Center was in Neo-Antarctica, and a couple of them told her that it was right up the street. 

While Nara was running, she bumped into someone. Nara fell to the ground, and without looking up, exclaimed in a hurry, "I'm sorry!" Nara saw that the other person fell.

"Hey, you look familiar. What's your name kid?" 

Little Nara looked up to see a younger man with messy black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a red cloak over his white shirt. Nara turned her nose, "I'm sorry, but I have no time to talk. Ms. Kina and Mr. Kyoji are in trouble and I need to go to the Gundam International Fight Center to contact a Gundam fighter by the name of Domon Kasshu." She exclaimed as she started to run off.

"Well, you don't hafta go far." 

"I know, it's right up the street." Nara told him.

"Domon!" Nara looked to see a red haired, blue eyed female running up to the strange man.

"Are you…..D..omon Kasshu?" Nara asked him.

"Yep, that's me. Now what's wrong with Kyoji and Kina?" Domon asked Nara.

"Prove yourself before I tell you." 

"Smart kid. Kina teach you that?" 

"Shuddup, Mister. Now, prove yourself." 

Domon flashed his King of Hearts crest, "This prove it?" 

Nara's eyes lit up, "Yep!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Domon's hand, "Come on! I know you can save Mr. Kyoji and Ms. Kina!" She exclaimed as she pulled on Domon's arm.

"Wait for me!" The woman exclaimed.

"Rain, stay behind. I don't want you hurt." Domon told her.

"Fine! I'll meet you at the GIFC!"* Rain exclaimed as she ran off.

Domon, still running, "Do you mind telling me what's goin on?" 

"Someone from the fights today has come to take Ms. Kina's life, and has shot Mr. Kyoji already." Nara told him.

"Is Kyoji okay?" 

"Not really. He's not dead yet, if that's what ya mean. Why do you care about Mr. Kyoji?" 

"He's my older brother." 

"Really?!" 

"Here, it'll be easier this way." Domon exclaimed as he picked up Nara in his arms, "Do you know the way back to the hotel where they are?" Domon asked Nara.

"Yeah! Right there!" Nara exclaimed as she pointed to a huge hotel right before them. Then she looked up at Domon, "Why'd ya come here anyways?" 

"To bug my brother," little Nara looked at him confused, "Basically, to see how him and Kina are doin." 

"Oh, kayz!" Nara smiled as the two of them dashed off into the hotel.

~*~ 

"Dammit! Go away!" Kina exclaimed as five people surrounded her.

"If you survive these guys, then I'll spare Neo-Germany's life. Got that?" The woman with the gun had pointed it at Kyoji's head.

"Fine." Kina grumbled as the men started advancing towards her. 

"Didn't you doofus' know that Gundam International Fight Regulations say that you should always fight one-on-one battles?" 

Everyone turned around to see, "Domon!" Kyoji called out, weakly.

"Stay there, bro." Domon told him.

"Understood." Kyoji nodded.

"Huh? All three of you represent three different countries, and all of you are somehow related!" The woman laughed.

"It's nothin to be laughin at lady." Domon smirked as he put little Nara down, and, in a blink of an eye, kicked the gun outta the lady's hand.

Kyoji staggered up, "Good job, little bro."

Nara rushed over to Kyoji, "Here, I'll help you to your room, Mr. Kyoji." She looked up him with helping eyes.

"Sure, kid." Kyoji chuckled as Nara and him walked off to another room.

Domon smiled, watching the two walk down the hall, "Domon! I could use some help!" Kina exclaimed as she warded off another punch.

"Oh, Gomen!" Domon exclaimed as he jumped right into the battle. 

The six people (four other men, the fighter, and the woman with the gun) backed off, seeing the newcomer in their fight. Kina and Domon backed against each other, both in fighting stance. 

"Ready?" Domon asked her.

"You bet. You?" Kina responded with a smirk.

"Same here." Domon replied.

"Go!" Both of them exclaimed as they charged the people.

After awhile, the door busted open, "Neo-Antarctician police! Freeze! Drop all weapons and put your hands in the air!" 

Domon smirked, "Damn, just when I was starting to really get into it." 

A female police officer walked around Domon, "Are you the Gundam Fighter from Neo-Japan? If so, you owe a deep thanks to a woman who claims to be your partner."

Domon smiled, "Rain…" 

"I think that was her name," then the police officer walked over to Kina, "Well, already one night as our nations fighter and you're already causing trouble. What do you hafta say for yourself?" 

"It wasn't her fault!" Nara exclaimed in tears from the other corner.

"It wasn't?" 

"No, it was Ice Warlord's Gundam fighter and his team," Kina explained, "but I think you need to get some other help here. Neo-Germany's in the other room, and he was shot just few minutes ago." 

"You heard the girl." The officer exclaimed to another police officer.

"Ma'am!" The other officer saluted her.

"Is this Ice Warlord's Gundam team?" The female officer asked Kina. Kina nodded. The officer sighed, "We've had too much trouble outta you guys. Off to the cellar." She ordered. The other officers put the Ice Warlord's fighter and team in handcuffs and led them out the door.

Soon after, an ambulance crew arrived. They treated Kina on the spot, but put Kyoji, who had fallen unconscious, out on a stretcher. Domon and Kina started walking to the hospital when Domon suggested that he go and get Rain from GIFC. Kina nodded and told him that she would meet him at the hospital. Domon agreed, and the two went their separate ways.

~*~

* GIFC: Gundam International Fight Center. I dunno if there are actually any in the series, but I think of it as like the centers off of Pokemon. (*Gasps* I said the P-word! Trowa's coming! Time to hide!)

~*~

Ending Comments: *Mia comes outta hiding* Whew, well, I guess he's not coming. Well, did ya like this chappie? Wow, three chappies in three days! Not bad, if I do say so myself. It really took me awhile to think of how this chappie was gonna go, but I got it done. Poor, Kyo-san! *protects herself from the oncoming attacks from the Kyoji fans* Hey! I'm a fan of both the Kasshu brothers! Don't hurt one of your own! *whimpers* I assure you, Kyoji's too much of a character in this fic, he won't die! 

Well, I hope ya'll have had a Merry Christmas. Oh, I'm posting another fic up for all you GW fans, it's called a Gundam Wing Christmas Carols. Read it! Until the next chappie!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	15. 15

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 15

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: You should know the rest of the crap that I've said before.

~*~

Twelve weeks passed since the attack on Kina's life. Kyoji had recovered and become Neo-Germany's representative for the second straight year. Domon also became Neo-Japan's representative in God Gundam for the second year. All the other Shuffles also regained their titles for their nations fighters. Nara stayed with Serena in Neo-Denmark while the Gundam International Fight was going. 

The week of the battles began with a rough start. Since Kina was fairly new, being without Serena to help her, with the whole concept, she had tied two battles, and won only three. She planned to meet up with Domon sometime soon, so Kina carefully trained herself to being better. Well, that time came. Domon was going to see if he could fight Sai Saishi of Neo-China, when he ran into Kina in the market place of Neo-China. 

"Domon?" Kina asked, looking at him with surprise.

"Kina?" Domon asked with the same amount of surprise in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kina asked him as the two of them walked through the oriental street market.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to fight with Sai." Domon mentioned, hoping that he could stir up Kina's fighting spirit. Domon wanted to see her fight in a Gundam.

"Same here." Kina sighed.

"Hey! I know! Why don't you two duel each other, and the winner gets to battle me!" The young Neo-Chinese boy exclaimed from behind.

"Sai Saici?!" Domon and Kina exclaimed. 

"Yep! So what do ya say? Huh, huh, huh?!" Sai antagonized the two.

Domon looked over at Kina, "Well, what do you wanna do?" 

"Sure, why the hell not?" Kina laughed.

The three of them raced off to the forest, trying to get away from what little population was left there in Neo-China. 

"Angel!" Kina summoned for her Gundam.

"Gundam!" Domon summoned for his.

Supreme Angel Master Gundam appeared from the air, landing with extreme simplicity and grace. God Gundam appeared from the forest, and stood up to face Supreme Angel Master Gundam. 

"Woah…" Sai breathed.

"Gundam Fight on stand-by." Kina said as her battle suit went down over her head.

"Ready?!" 

"GO!" 

And with that, their fight had begun. Punches and kicks were exchanged between the two. After a few minutes of fighting, the two of them backed off. Domon wiped the corner of his mouth, "Don't expect me to go easy just because my brother is in mad love with you." He laughed.

Kina blushed, "And don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my lover's little itty-bitty brother." 

"Hey! This little itty-bitty brother of his won the Gundam International Fight last time, remember?" 

"So?" 

Domon sighed, "You're as thick-headed as he is." 

"Oh, am I?" 

Domon and Kina turned to see Gundam Spiegel standing there, laughing at the two.

"What's so funny?!" Domon asked Kyoji.

"Oh, just seeing two very skilled fighters, like yourselves, bickering over someone else." Kyoji laughed.

"Well, don't let your head get too big." Kina exclaimed as she dashed for Domon. 

"Nani?!" Domon gasped as he felt two feet dig into his chest. Kina had planted her feet on Domon's chest and grabbed his arms. She had begun to yank them off when Domon used his Burning Fingers and dug into her side.

Kina yelped and backed off. 'Somehow, I hafta get his arms off, so he can't summon Burning Fingers or Burning Slash. But how?' Then it hit her. Kina folded in her wings and headed for Domon's waist. She pulled out an arrow and poked it right through his waist. This time it was Domon's turn to yelp. He used his Burning Fingers against her. Kina knew this and unfolded her wings. The razor sharp edges on one of the wings sliced off two of Domon's Burning Fingers. But with the useable two fingers left on his left hand, and the rest of his fingers on his right hand, he managed to yank off both of her wings. Kina screamed at the pain, and retreated back, leaving the arrow still in Domon's gut. 

"I told ya I wouldn't go easy on you." Domon muttered as he tried to pull the arrow out. But little did he realize that he was backing into a tall mountain. Kina smirked, and pulled out her bow. Then she grabbed another arrow and aimed it right at Domon's neck. 

Kina pulled back on the string, ready to let go. But then, she felt a burning sensation on her back where her wings once were. Suddenly, her Gundam started exploding. She let go of the arrow, and it hit right in God Gundam's throat, but Kina didn't pull on the ribbon that was attached to the arrow that could've made the match hers. 

"It's a double knock out." Sai breathed as he saw the two Gundams slouch over. He summoned Dragon Gundam to help God Gundam up while Gundam Spiegel helped Supreme Angel Master Gundam up. 

"Good job, hon." Kyoji whispered as he helped Kina up.

"Thanks, Kyo-san," She whispered back, then looked up at Domon, "That was intense. Thanks for the duel." Kina chuckled as she hobbled out of her Gundam. 

"Same here." Domon nodded as he too hobbled out of his Gundam. He saw that Kina's wings were down and glowed a bright, and painful looking, red. Domon's smirk disappeared when he saw this, "I know it's not really fair to take off the wings, but I had to. You were cutting my fingers off!" He defended himself, holding his hand.

"I never really expected you to rip them off. I guess that was my poor planning. I was just thinking that if I got your fingers off, you couldn't use either one of your attacks on me." Kina reassured.

"Well, it was an interesting battle between you two. I look forward to fighting both of you! Right here and now!" Sai exclaimed.

"No!" Domon and Kina exclaimed back at him.

Sai huffed, "Fine. Then I take it you forfeit?" 

"No! We'll fight you sometime soon." Kina pointed out.

"We've reached out limit fighting each other." Domon agreed.

"Well, you two deserve the break. Come now, let's go." Kyoji said as he helped Kina out of her Gundam.

"Domon!" Rain exclaimed from below.

"Hey, Rain!" Kina waved as she let go of Kyoji and jumped down from her Gundam.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked Kina.

"Gotta question for ya. How'd ya'll like to travel with Kyoji and I to Neo-France to see our dear rose bishonen George de Sand?" 

"Why are you asking me? Ask Domon." Rain told her.

"Because, I wanted to make sure it was okay. Plus, I heard Neo-Canada is yearning for a fight with George. Kyoji and I thought that would be kawaii to see." Kina nodded and turned to look at Kyoji. Kyoji nodded and looked at Domon and Sai, both of them nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Let's go." Rain sighed as she gave in.

"Yeah! Off to Neo-France we go!" Sai exclaimed as he jumped into the air.

Soon after, all of them were off, but they brought along someone else, Cecil.* The monks also came with them. After a few days, they made it to Neo-France, only to see that they battle they were dreaming to see had just started.

"Dammit! We didn't even hear why Andrew wanted to challenge George in the first place." Kina sighed.

"Well, at least we got here to at least see the battle." Kyoji reassured.

"Right!" Domon agreed.

"You Kasshu's always stick together!" Kina insulted as she pounced on Kyoji. 

Kyoji laughed as Kina landed in his arms, "We hafta! We're blood relatives! Right, Domon?" 

"Right!" Domon agreed, "The outsiders of the family will just hafta wait."

"Hey!" Rain exclaimed as she pushed Domon, "What about me?!" 

"Uh….well…." Domon stuttered as he thought of an excuse to give Rain.

"Looks like we're not wanted Rain. Let's go watch the battle from some other viewpoint." Kina sighed as she jumped out of Kyoji's arms and started to walk away. Rain nodded and followed her.

"Now, girls. You know we were only joking!" Kyoji defended.

"Rain…." Domon whimpered.

The two girls continued their walk away from the boys, when all of a sudden, the battle between George and Andrew stopped. They all looked up to see a fallen Lumber Gundam with its two arms off, and a proud Gundam Rose standing there, holding his sword like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, Neo-France!" Rain cheered.

"Hey, Rain. Maybe we should become Neo-France groupies and make the Kasshu brothers jealous!" Kina whispered into Rain's ear, but loud enough for the others to hear. 

"Dude, you better go after them. The last thing you want is for them to be dressing in pretty little tutu's and dancing the Can Can for the Jack of Diamonds." Sai warned as Cecil giggled.

"Hey, whatever Kina wants to do, she does, whether I like it or not. I can't change her mind. If she wants to do the Can Can for little Neo-Frenchy bishonen, then she will. I have no say in it whatsoever." Kyoji muttered through gritted teeth as he glared at Kina.

"I know. Rain's the same way." Domon pointed out, same expression plastered on his face.

"Ya know, when they have similar looks on their faces, you can tell that they are bro's." Sai laughed.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" George asked as he stepped out of his Gundam.

Kina nudged Rain, "George!" They yelled as they ran towards him.

George covered his face as the two girls surrounded him, "Why me?" He whined.

"BACK OFF FROM MY GEORGE!" A female voice came from behind. But before the girls could see exactly who it was, they were whacked off of George.

Domon laughed, "Serves them right." He smirked.

"Uh, hi, Marie Louise!" Kina chuckled as she looked up at the Neo-French princess.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marie asked her. Kina whispered in her ear what was going on, "Oh! Then come! I have the perfect outfit for you two." Marie giggled as she yanked the two of them off.

After a few hours, Kyoji, Domon, George, Sai, Cecil, and the two monks; stood outside the castle, looking up at Marie's room.

"Are you sure that's her room?" Domon asked George.

"He should. He's probably been in there a lot." Sai smirked.

"Hey!" George exclaimed.

"What, George? Afraid to admit that you're in love with Miss Marie Louise?" Domon teased.

"Damn you…." George cursed as a hot blush spread across his face.

"Uh-huh. I knew it." Kyoji laughed.

"What? Like you haven't been with either one of your mademoiselle's?" George asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Kyoji pointed out.

"Liar." Domon contradicted.

"Like you have a lot of room to talk, Domon!" Kyoji spat back.

Domon felt himself blush. He turned around to hide the fact, "So?" He asked.

"Are you doofus' gonna see what we did, or are you gonna bicker about sex?" Kina's voice came from the room.

"I'm scared, but go on." Kyoji sighed.

"Naw, you boys don't wanna see." Marie giggled.

"Marie Louise…." George threatened.

"Whatchya gonna do? Go up to her room?" Sai teased.

"Watch it…" George said in a threatening tone.

"Well, you boys don't seem interested." Rain's voice seemed disappointed.

"Just show us what you did." Sai begged.

"Fine." The three of them walked out.

"No, you did not." The boys looked at the three girls. 

"Ah-ha! Kina's wearing a pink dress! Where's my camera? It's a total Kodak moment!" Kyoji laughed.

Sure enough, Kina had on Marie's long pink dress, and her hair was styled just like Marie's would've been. Rain had on Kina's outfit-the long purple shirt with the khaki pants. Her short hair had been gelled down to look straight, and her headband had been taken out. Marie had on Rain's outfit, the pink shorter dress, with the turquoise over coat and the white boots. The yellow headband had been placed in her hair, and the ends of her long blonde hair had been gelled to flare outwards.

Kina scratched her leg, "This dress is too pink. How humiliating. I need to change. Soon." She muttered.

"Hey, girls? Come down here so I can take your picture!" Kyoji laughed as he grabbed a camera from a passing by tourist.

"Hey!" The tourist yelled and smacked Kyoji upside the head. She took her camera and stomped off.

"Haha, serves you right." Kina laughed, then she turned to Marie, "Okay, I wanna go back to being me. I can't stand this dress!" 

"Oh, and being with one of the Kasshu brothers?" Marie asked Kina.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kina sighed in dismay.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kyoji cried angrily.

"You know damn well what it means!" Kina yelled back.

"They're fighting again! Are they ever gonna make up?" Cecil asked Sai.

"I think that their way of making up." Sai responded.

"Strange…." Cecil remarked.

Kyoji stuck his tongue out at Kina, "Whatchya gonna do? Hurt me?" He teased, sticking out his tongue at her.

"KYOJI KASSHU!" Kina screamed as she stood on the balcony and lunged for him. 

"Kina!" Rain exclaimed as Kina flipped off her shoes and flew over towards Kyoji.

"I didn't mean to actually jump from there!" Kyoji defended himself as he covered his face. Kina pounced on him, with such force that they landed on the ground.

"Hey! Don't get a grass stain on my dress!" Marie pointed out.

Kyoji tried to throw Kina off of him, but this time it wasn't working. Rain looked down at the unsuspecting Domon and stood up on the balcony edge herself. She leaned forwards, bent her knees, and pushed herself towards Domon, "Domon Kasshu!" Rain yelled out. The Neo-Japanese fighter quickly turned around to see Rain, bolting towards him. But, before he could react, Rain landed right on top of him. 

"Well, I don't see why I can't do that." Marie pouted as she slipped off Rain's shoes off of her feet, and tried to balance herself on the rail to the balcony as well. She closed her eyes, leaned forwards, bent her knees, and pushed out, right at the unsuspecting George de Sand, "George!" Marie cried out, shooting towards him.

"Miss Marie Louise!" George exclaimed right before he was tackled as well.

Sai chuckled, "I'm glad my Cecil isn't doing that!" He laughed.

"Wanna bet?!" Cecil's voice came from behind him. The next thing that the Neo-Chinese fighter knew was that Cecil was on top of him, laughing hard.

"Cecil!" Sai exclaimed.

Eventually, Kyoji gave into Kina's death-hold, and the two of them stood up. Domon finally got Rain off of him, and the monks helped Cecil off of Sai. George scolded Marie for jumping off of the balcony. 

Finally, the three girls went back in and changed into their original attire. Kina gladly handed over the pink dress the Neo-French princess. After a few moments of patiently waiting, out stepped the three girls with their original clothes on.

"Where's Neo-Antarctica?!" 

Everyone whipped around to see…. "Neo-Sweden?!" Kina exclaimed.

"Allenby!" Domon whispered.

"That's right! I challenge Kina Motsuya to a Gundam fight!" Allenby* challenged.

"But that's crazy!" Kyoji exclaimed.

"I accept your challenge!" Kina exclaimed as she summoned for her Gundam.

"She's crazy, bro." Domon reassured.

Kyoji sighed, "It's just that, somethin's wrong with her. She hardly ever speaks much anymore, and she's always so jumpy." 

"Hey, Kina's nervous. This is her first fight without Serena's guidance. Give her time." Domon reassured his brother.

"Gundam Fight…!"

"Ready?!" 

"Go!" The two girls exclaimed as their fists hit.

"Noble Ribbon!" Allenby exclaimed as she summoned for her attack.

Kina chuckled, "That weak little girly attack? Defeat me?" Kina bust out in laughter as she pulled out an arrow and shot it at the ribbon, deflecting its attack.

"It's not little girly!" Allenby defended.

"Yes it is." Kyoji coughed.

"Supreme Arrow!" Kina summoned for attack. She pointed the arrow right at Allenby's head. Kina let loose of the string and watched as the arrow hit Allenby's neck. Kina picked up the ribbon tied on the end of her arrow, "Game over." She smirked as she went to pull the arrow out.

"That's enough, Kina!" Domon yelled out to her.

"Nani?!" Kina exclaimed, looking down at Domon, "don't interfere." She muttered as she began to yank the ribbon.

"Kina! Look around your neck!" Kyoji advised. 

Kina looked around her neck to see that Allenby had summoned her Noble Hula-hoop and somehow wrapped it around Kina's neck, without her noticing.

"If you yank your arrow out of my neck, like you were, I'm taking your head with me. But, I can take a draw." Allenby suggested.

"I'm sorry. But I've had too many draws in most of my past battles," Kina brought her wings underneath the grasp of the Hula-hoop, and sliced the hoop off with the razor sharp edges. The hoop split, and Kina yanked on the ribbon, which took the head-section of Noble Gundam off.

"She's good." George admitted.

"Shoot, you should've seen Domon's and her fight! It was more awesome then this one was!" Sai exclaimed.

"NO!" Allenby exclaimed.

"Oh, geez, did I hurt the little girly-girl Gundam fighter's feeling's?" Kina sarcastically asked Allenby.

"Why do you hate me so?!" Allenby asked Kina.

"'Cause, I saw you last year, trying to get with Domon. Back then, I was half-Domon's sister, half-not, and when I saw you tearing him away from Rain, it made my Domon's sister side build up a certain hatred for you, and that hatred has stayed with me for the longest time. That's why!" Kina explained as she jumped out of her Gundam, "Plus, you're Gundam, to me, is really weak and annoying." Kina added as she desummoned her Gundam.

"Kina…" Kyoji breathed.

"I can see what you meant by short-tempered." Domon pointed out.

"No, Kina told me what you just heard. She's always had that hatred for Neo-Sweden's Noble Gundam." Kyoji said.

"Well, we better be on our way, right, Kyo-san?" Kina asked him.

Kyoji was taken back, "Yeah…right…See ya'll later!" He waved to the others as he walked over to Kina.

"Domon?" Rain asked him, looking up at him.

Domon nodded, "Right. We've gotta go as well." Domon pointed out as him and Rain started to leave.

"Sai Saici, it's time for all of us to leave, too." Zuisen told him.

"I know. See you people's later! Oh, and remember! Miss and bro, come and fight me sometime!" Sai exclaimed in Kina's and Domon's direction.

"Right!" Kina exclaimed.

As George and Marie Louise stood there, the others went their separate ways, hoping to see each other soon.

~*~

*Cecil-This is the same person as Celina. I just got her name confused.

*Allenby- I know Allenby's Jap name is like Arainby, but I'm not sure if that's right. If you're an Allenby/Domon fan, then we might have some problems. I'm a die-hard Rain/Domon fan, and I don't like Allenby. Plain and simple, I don't like her.

~*~

Ending Comments: I think this chappie was a little weird. 'Course, I wrote some of it when I was still kinda half asleep, so I guess that's why its kinda weird. Well, next chappie coming soon! (Oh, and guess what?! I just got the first three DVD's of G Gundam! Now I can watch Domon whenever it pleases me! ~I'm not advertising, I'm just happy that I got it!~) Well, g2g, R&R, and all that….

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	16. 16

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 16

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: Right now, the chappies are gonna be a little weird, but they'll get better. I promise!

~*~

Well, the year flew by quickly, and soon, the final battle was upon all our Shuffle Alliance. None of them had ever lost their heads, (You know what I mean.) and won most of their matches. Kina and Kyoji knew that this time was coming soon, so they fought each other many times so they could prepare themselves for the upcoming tournament. 

"Ya know, hon, we'll probably end up fighting one another." Kyoji told her as they cooked their dinner over a fire.

"All the better!" Kina laughed as she pulled out her hot dog from the fire and placed it on a bun.

Kyoji smiled as he pulled out his hot dog and put it on another bun. He didn't wanna fight Kina, because he knew that it would be difficult for both of them to fight a win-lose battle, and not one for practice. But he remembered the fight between Kina and Domon, how both of them knocked each other out without ripping one another's heads off. They both used very good tactics during the battle, Kyoji didn't tell this to either one of them, but it seemed as though Kina had reached Domon's level of fighting with that particular fight. Ever since then, she's been defeating opponent after opponent with very little ease, or sometimes, none at all. 

"Kyoji? Whatchya thinkin about?" Kina asked as she looked at him. 

Kyoji swallowed the bite he had taken and looked at her, "Nothin really, just spacin." He responded back.

"How do you think Nara's doin?" Kina asked again, taking another bite off her hot dog.

"If she's with Serena, then she's probably bein spoiled rotten. Serena's a sweet person." Kyoji chuckled to himself.

"She wouldn't have been so sweet if her and I didn't merge together." Kina sighed.

Kyoji leaned over, and put his hand underneath her chin, "Don't talk like that. Fate intervened, and look what happened. Fate can be cruel, but it has good intentions." He told her.

Kina sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's just weird how I've become a fighter in a few days, without the help of my former conscience, and fight at the same level as your brother." 

"You're body remembers fighting without Serena's help before. Like I said, don't worry. You start worrying and that worrying is gonna screw you over at the tournament." Kyoji told her.

"I know, and I'm trying to get that out of my system." 

"It is hard." 

Just then, a scream was heard off in a distance. Kina and Kyoji ran towards the scream, only to see a red haired female being attacked. A black haired male was tied to a tree. He was unconscious. The two recognized the two captives.

"Rain!" Kyoji ran towards the girl.

"Kyoji, I'll get Rain, you get Domon!" Kina exclaimed as she pushed Kyoji out of the way and headed for Rain's attacker.

"Right!" Kyoji exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rain's attacker exclaimed as Kina jumped up on him and pushed him to the ground.

"Rain! Get away!" Kina exclaimed as she pounded on the attacker.

Rain grabbed her turquoise jacket that had been thrown off of her, "Yeah. Right." She stammered as she backed off.

'Dammit.' Kina thought as she jumped off of him.

"Hey, you little wench! Why'd ya back off?" The attacker asked Kina.

"'Cause, I knew what you planned to do." Kina smirked as she took fighting stance.

"Yeah, and Neo-Germany and Neo-Japan's gonna kick your ass." 

Kina saw out of the corner of her eyes that Domon had stepped up on her left side and Kyoji had stepped up on her right side. She smirked, "You've messed with the wrong Gundam Fighters. Ain't that right, boys?" 

"Right!" They agreed.

"Well, which one wants to have a hit at me first?" The attacker asked, hands on his hips.

"Kyoji, go protect Rain. Domon, stay behind me. If I fail, then you're up next. Or if you see me needing help…" Kina looked over at him.

"By, all means, ladies first!" Domon smirked, holding out his arm.

"Hmm…you actually have manners!" Kina smirked as she dashed off.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" The attacker exclaimed.

"Right here, baka ura!"* Kina exclaimed as she jumped from a tree and landed on the attacker.

"Kina!" Kyoji exclaimed as the attacker flipped Kina over his shoulder, then slammed her body down on the ground.

Kina moaned as she lifted herself up, "Ouch." She muttered as she rubbed her back. Just as the attacker was going to attack again, she moved herself out of the way, dodging him. But, before Kina could dodge the attackers attack again, Domon quickly slipped in and dashed out before the attack was delivered.

"You've got some nerve! You are you anyways?!" Domon asked the man.

"I'm the newest Gundam fighter from Neo-Hong Kong! I took Master Asia's place! That is why I attacked you, because you killed my idol!" The attacker exclaimed. When he came more into the light that was emitted from the fire, you could see his features. He had narrow brown eyes, and long black hair that was tied into a braid that went down his back. He was muscular, but looked like he weighed as much as Domon did. 

"Why did you want Rain? She has nothing to do with it!" Domon exclaimed.

"Because, if it wasn't for that wench, you would've had a better life siding with Master Asia! But you didn't and decided to fall in love with her!" 

"Don't you realize that the path of the Devil Gundam was not the way to go?" Kyoji responded.

"How would you know?!" 

"Because, I helped build that machine, and was the first person to pilot it." Kyoji responded.

"You're Kyoji Kasshu?" 

"Yes." 

That left the attacker speechless. He didn't know what to say. He walked over to Kyoji, bent down on one knee and kissed his hand, "Please teach me in your ways." He asked Kyoji.

Kyoji looked down at the boy, yanked his hand away from him, and smacked his face, "I am not the same person as I was back then. My Father and I were fools making that machine, because we lost my mother and my little sister. I sacrificed too much for that stupid machine, and look where it got me!" Kyoji yelled at the boy.

"Well, the stupid machine that you speak off is a treasure to me. For my idol once put his life into it." 

Kina hopped down from Domon's arms. It was her turn to smack the boy. When she did, he looked at her with surprise, "I may have never admitted this before, but the only reason Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East, joined sides with the Devil Gundam was only to test Domon. He didn't want the world to go to hell, he only wanted to help Domon improve his skills as a fighter, and make him live up to the title that he bestowed upon Domon-The King of Hearts."* Kina admitted.

"He…did?" Domon stammered.

"And how would you know that, little girl?" 

"Because, if you haven't figured out yet, I am Kina Motsuya, Neo-Antarctica's representative for the Gundam fight. My father passed down the Players crest to me, so he could do the same to me as Master Asia did to Domon. But, my Father went crazy, and was put in an insane asylum. So, there you have it." Kina sighed as if she just told a deep dark secret of hers.

"Well, I don't believe you. I know that you are Neo-Antarctica's representative, but how do you know that what you say is factual?" 

"Because, I heard Master Asia telling that to Kyoji when he was possessed." Kina told him.

"Ya know, I vaguely remember that conversation…." Kyoji thought aloud.

"Well, I still don't believe you. So, good bye. Until the championship shall I, Kaman Soyuz, see you four again!" The boy laughed as he disappeared.

"Damn him!" Kina exclaimed as she hit the ground with such force it cracked the ground all the way to the nearby mountain wall, "Damn him and his arrogant pompous ass!" She growled as she stood up, "Doesn't he realize that I was telling the truth?! I'm not a liar! I maybe other things, but not a liar!" 

"Calm down, hon. He wants to see you like this." Kyoji tried to calm her down.

"Leave me alone!" Kina exclaimed as she pushed Kyoji out of the way, "I'll see ya'll at Neo-Japan, where the championship is taking place." She muttered as she walked away.

The three of them stood there, unable to speak. Finally, Rain turned to Domon, "Speaking of going to the championship, we better get going." She pointed out.

Domon looked down at Rain, "Right. See ya there, brother." Domon sighed as he walked off, then added, "Good luck calming down Kina!" Domon wished, throwing up his hand in a wave.

"Yeah, thanks." Kyoji muttered, his heart torn. He wanted to chase after her, but he knew she needed to be alone. 'All that nervousness that was in Kina is coming back now that the Final Battle approaches.' He thought, 'but what should I do? Should I follow her, or just meet her there?' He asked himself as he looked in the direction that Kina walked off in. He chuckled, "I'll stay away from her until I know that she has started off for Neo-Japan." He promised himself as he slowly walked to Gundam Spiegel. 

~*~

"Good job, Kina. You've spilled your guts to some unknown, and lost your cool when this unknown didn't believe you. And to add onto your day, you've lost your way back to your campfire, where he is probably sitting there, wondering where the hell you are!" Kina spoke to herself as she tried to find her way back, 'I know!' "Angel!" She cried as she called for her Gundam, "I'll just go onto Neo-Japan without them! I'll meet up with Kyoji when I get there! Besides, all my crap is in my Gundam, so I didn't lose nothin!" Kina laughed as Supreme Angel Master Gundam landed in front of her. She hopped into the Gundam and took off, her destination-Neo-Japan.

~*~

Kyoji looked up, "So, she's going now?" He sighed, "Well, guess I'll follow her there!" He laughed, "Spiegel!" He summoned for his Gundam. The black and white Gundam landed in front of him, and he, too, jumped into the cockpit of his Gundam, heading for Neo-Japan.

~*~

* baka ura!: Asshole in Jap.

* "I may have never admitted… Domon-The King of Hearts.": I dunno if this is true, but I think that that may be the reason Master Asia joined the side of the Devil Gundam. I read this on a website, (don't ask me which one, I don't remember.) and based Kina's quote on that statement.

~*~

Ending Comments: Better? Worse? Tell me people! I haven't got one more review since I put more chappies on FF.net! Grrr……Well, R&R! And g2g!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	17. 17

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 17

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: Right now, the chappies are gonna be a little weird, but they'll get better. I promise!

~*~

"Wow, haven't been here for a long time." Kina remarked as she strolled the streets of Neo-Japan.

"Neither have I!" Kina whipped around to see Kyoji standing right behind her, elbow on her shoulder. She looked at him, turned her head the other direction, and began to walk off. Kyoji wrapped his arms around her waist, "You ain't goin no where without me. Come on, I need to talk to you anyways." Kyoji whispered in her ear. Kina sighed with defeat as Kyoji carried her to his place.

~*~

"Is that what you think we should do, Corato*?" 

"I'm the head of the tournament this year, what I think goes."

"But, you know, Domon Kasshu defeated that thing over four years ago."

"It was also spotted in our colony last year, did you not know that, Commissioner Eve?"

"Yes, but I don't like putting my nation's fighter in such risk."

"Well, that's a total one-eighty from what you've said before. You hate Motsuya, right?"

"I'm not too fond of her."

"Well, then, why are you protecting her?" 

"Uh…well…"

"My point exactly."

"I don't wanna lose this match. I wanna take the title from you, is that clear, Corato?" 

"Are you ordering me around?!"

"No. Just merely stating an opinion, that's all."

"Besides, does Motsuya understand what your ambitions really are?" 

"Like she would care."

"Dealing with this sorta thing, I would hope so."

"We'll see about that when the time comes."

"I like to hear that from you." 

"Prime Minister Corato, have you told Domon about your plans?"

"With you?"

"No. About what we were discussing!" 

"Oh, no. Heaven's no. He wouldn't understand. Neither would his brother."

"……So, who's gonna be in the first battle?" 

"I'd thought I'd put you're fighter in first against a tough opponent."

"Who?"

"Neo-Germany."

~*~

"Nani?! I'm fighting against you first?!" Kina exclaimed as her fists went down on his table.

"Yeah, they just announced it. After the opening ceremonies, you and I will have a day to prepare for the battle." Kyoji sighed, hanging his head.

"I bet Eve had something to do with this." Kina grumbled as she sat down. 

"Ya think?" Kyoji asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Most likely she did. Only her twisted mind would think of something that crazy."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" 

"Let's plan our battle, and try to make it a double knock-out." 

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Unless you have any others?"

"Not really. I never really hoped we would fight each other. At least, not this soon." 

"I know. Same here." 

The two sat in silence for a few moments when a knock on the door disturbed the silence between the two. Kina got up and answered it, only to see Domon and Rain.

"Oh, I see you got the message. I also have a message for you Kina from your Commissioner." Domon smirked.

"Really? What?" Kina asked as she rolled her eyes.

Domon charged for her, and threw a few punches and kicks at her. Kina blocked them, only getting hit once. Domon smirked, "Good job. Eve says that you're to forfeit your match between you and Kyoji." 

"Why?" Kina and Kyoji asked, both astonished.

"Because, she said that Kyoji was just too strong of an opponent for you." Rain chimed in.

"Does she know…." 

"I dunno. You may hafta bring that up." Domon told Kina.

"Dammit!" Kina cursed. Then she turned to Kyoji, "What do you think?" 

"I'll go with you," Kyoji smiled, "It'll be too hard for you to explain two people's feeling's for one another without the other one there. Right?" 

Kina sighed, "You always talk in tongue twisters." She remarked as she walked out the door.

"Got that right." Domon chuckled. 

"Shuddup!" Kyoji exclaimed as he shoved his brother out of the room, "Kina, come here," then turned back to Domon, "We'll be there in a moment." 

"Right." Domon nodded as he shut the door.

Kina walked back in, and sat on Kyoji's couch. Kyoji sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. Kina laid her head on Kyoji's chest and sighed, "Damn her. She's just like Father. Never a consistent way of thinking." Kina muttered.

"Don't worry about it. If we tell her now, most likely she'll hafta give in." Kyoji reassured.

"I'm wondering though…"

"'Bout what?"

Kina looked up into Kyoji's eyes. She noticed that they looked softer, more understanding then they did when she was attacked on the plane going to Neo-Antarctica. Kina smiled and lowered her head, "If she understands. If she hears about us, then she may want to forfeit the match between us even more." 

"Tell her she has no choice. We'll tell her that if we don't fight, then…well…."

"Well, what?" Kina looked back up at him.

"I was gonna say that I would sneak through the shadows, but I can't very well do that anymore." Kyoji laughed.

Kina gently smacked her hand against his chest, "Don't laugh at a time like this. Let's go talk to her now. Before we start having second thoughts." 

"Right." Kyoji agreed and the two pulled away from each other, but not before a small kiss was exchanged between them. 

"Are you two coming are not?" Domon's voice sounded impatient through the door.

Kyoji sighed, "Hold Rain if you're that impatient! Kami!" He huffed in a mock angry tone. 

"Shuddup!" Domon yelled through the door.

"What? I'm spending time with my girl!" Kyoji laughed as he pulled an unwilling Kina into his chest.

"Spend time with her later!" Domon hurried.

"Yes, we shall go now." Kina muttered, half in Kyoji's shirt, half not, "Before I decide to smack you." 

"Well, fine." Kyoji huffed as he swiftly picked her up, "ya'll are such party poopers."

Kina, caught off guard by Kyoji's sudden movements, grabbed his neck, knowing that if he was going to drop her, he was coming down with her. Kyoji opened the door and there stood an impatient Domon standing next to Rain. Domon's foot was tapping on the floor, and a look like does-it-take-you-so-long-just-to-talk on his face. 

"Kami, Domon! Don't look like you've got your tighty-whitey's all in a wad!" Kyoji teased him.

Domon blushed, and so did Rain. Both of their faces had turned crimson at Kyoji's statement.

"Come now," Kina sighed as she hopped down from Kyoji's arms, "We hafta go. I need to speak with her." 

Everyone nodded and followed her. While they were walking down the street, Domon asked Kina, "Do you even know where she's at?" 

"At Prime Minister Corato's mansion." Kina responded.

"Nani?!" The three others stopped, mouths all agape.

"Close your mouths. Yes, I found out, when she sent her last message to me, that it was her via Corato." Kina confirmed.

"You mean they're together?" Rain asked, regaining her composure.

"But isn't that against the rules? Two nations together? Like that?" Domon asked Kina.

"Yes, but take a look at Kina and I. We're basically doing the same thing. That's why we've kinda kept our relationship away from everyone. We know both our nations would be furious if they found out." Kyoji pointed out.

"True." Domon agreed.

"But, now you're gonna expose yourself to Neo-Antarctica's government? Shouldn't you consult with your nation first, Kyoji?" Rain asked him.

"I know Neo-Germany will be furious with me for not telling them first, but it is wrong to hafta forfeit your first match. I'm sure Neo-Germany will let me off this once." Kyoji sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"We need to go if we're gonna catch her before she disappears. You two still coming?" Kina asked Rain and Domon.

"Yeah, I would like to see how this turns out." Domon smirked. Rain nodded and the four of them continued their walk to Neo-Japan's main government building.

~*~

"So, they're on their way?" 

"Seems like it." 

"And they're gonna try and tell me what I already know?"

"Yes, Eve." 

"Feh, how bakana.* It's only a waste of their time."

"Are you sure you wanted her to forfeit? Won't it tarnish your country's reputation?"

"I don't care. She'll do as I say, whether she likes it or not." 

"What if she goes on with the fight?" 

"I have my ways, Prime Minister."

"You're not gonna…." 

"You're right. If she decides to go on with the battle tomorrow, then I'll just use this little contraption and destroy her and her Gundam. Then I can blame the tragedy on Neo-Germany, and little Kyoji Kasshu will be too devastated to even speak. Also, I can take away Ulubay's* little brat from her, and find out some more information on the Gundam." 

"You sure have this planned out. What if it doesn't work?" 

"Believe me, it will work." 

BUZZ

"Oh, gee golly, look's like my company's arrived. Care to join, Prime Minister?" 

"What the hell? Why not?" 

~*~

"What is taking them so long?!" Kina asked the receptionist, "I'm the fighter for her nation, why can't she get her fat, lazy ass out here quicker?" 

The receptionist flicked her wrist at Kina, "Temper, temper. Please, take a seat, and she should be here any moment." 

Kina fumed as she turned around and plopped down on the seat next to Kyoji. Kyoji wasn't the least bit happy with the wait. He looked over at his younger brother, who looked as impatient as he probably did. 

Rain didn't look too pleased either, "Will they hurry up? I've still got repairs to do on God Gundam before the opening ceremonies begin!" She complained, looking at her watch.

The receptionist answered a beep on her desk, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Send Neo-Germany and Neo-Antarctica in now. No one else." 

"Yes, ma'am." The receptionist looked up at the two and nodded.

Kyoji looked over at Domon and Rain while Kina stood up, "You two okay here?" He asked them.

"Yeah. Just don't take too long. If I hear any trouble, I'll come." Domon smirked, giving a thumbs up.

Kyoji smiled back. Kina looked down at him, "Come let's go. We might as well get this over with." Kina sighed.

"Right." Kyoji agreed, rising to his feet.

"Good luck you two!" Rain wished them.

Kina turned back around, "Yeah, we'll need it." She smiled as she locked her hand in with Kyoji's. The two walked down a hall and to a room where the door was closed, both scared as to what was gonna happen on the other side of it.

~*~ 

*Corato: The Neo-Jap Prime Minister-if you haven't figured that out.

* bakana: Ridiculous in Jap.

*Ulubay: I know I've spelled it wrong in the other chappies, but I know this is the right way to spell it.

~*~

Ending Comments: Cliffhanger? Hehehe! Since I've been in a kinda rotten mood, I hope this chappie didn't reflect it. If it did, Gomenasi minna! Well, g2g! R&R, and all that stuff!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	18. 18

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 18

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

A/N: There is a place in this chappie that us sensitive people might bawl our eyes out. So, you are forewarned.

~*~

"Ready?" Kina asked Kyoji as her questioning gaze met his confident one.

"As I'll ever be." Kyoji sighed as he opened the door. Their hand hold dropped.

Kina growled under her breath when she saw Commissioner Eve and Prime Minister Corato sitting at a long oak meeting table. The two gazes of the Gundam fighters met with the two gazes of the head-of-governments. 

Eve waved her hand over to the other seats that were placed around the table, "Take a seat, there are plenty of them." She spoke with a sarcasm soaked tone. 

"Yeah, whatev." Kina grunted as she followed Kyoji to the other end of the table. 

"Now, why sit there? We don't stink." Eve asked, still with that sarcasm soaked tone.

"You said to take a seat, right? So what if we wanted to sit here?" Kina asked with the same tone.

Corato ignored the comment, "Alright, let's get down to business. What exactly is it that you want?" He asked, rising to his feet.

"There's no need to stand up, Prime Minister." Kina grunted.

Corato looked at them, "Well, I wanted to. You two are two of the 'most likely's' to win the championship, am I not right?" Kyoji and Kina sighed, "Thought so. So, what would the prized Neo-Germany's Gundam Spiegel's Shadow Stalker and Neo-Antarctica's Supreme Angel Master Gundam's Ice Queen want?" 

Kina stood up, slamming her hands down on the table, "Why the hell do I hafta forfeit the match between him and I? We've fought on the same level before, so the excuse that he's just too tough for me is bull shit. What is it, Eve?!" 

"Easy, I know the secret between you two." Eve chuckled as she tilted her head so the glare from the lights would cover her glasses.

Kina played dumb, "And what would that be? Hmm…?" 

Then it was Eve's turn to slam her hands on the table, "Don't play dumb with me, Motsuya! Prime Minister Corato and I know that you and Neo-Germany over there are madly in love!" 

Kyoji smirked, "You don't hafta be so formal when you say Prime Minister Corato's name." He lifted his head up, his eyes twinkling with an evil glare.

"Yeah, even though Kyoji and I are together, I also know that you and Prime Minister Corato are together as well." Kina smirked, looking at the two flabbergasted Commissioners with a superior look.

"How'd you know?" They asked them.

"Oh, we have our ways." Kyoji spoke up, rising to his feet.

"So, I won't tell about you're little fling to the press, only if you let me fight him." Kina bargained with them.

Eve growled, "Fine." She sighed as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Oh, and you can't kill me with that little self-destruct device you have in your jacket, Eve. I've completely changed the system, so it wouldn't even affect me. Got that?" Kina laughed.

Eve muttered something, then sighed again, "Fine. You two can duel after the opening ceremonies tomorrow." 

"Good." Kyoji smirked as he pulled out a gun and pointed it to the two Commissioners, "If you decide to harm her, I'll come after you. And I won't be the only one." He threatened them.

"Fine." Those two huffed, even though their eyes were glued to the gun that was pointed at them.

"Come on, Kyoji," Kina told him, then turned to the Commissioners, "I even have proof that you two are together. If you don't wanna tarnish your nations, then I suggest not trying anything stupid against me or him. Agreed?" 

"We already agreed on this!" Corato yelled at her.

"Agreed?" Kina pushed.

"Fine." They huffed as they returned to their seats.

Kina and Kyoji slipped back out the door, and closed it behind them. They walked down the hall and to the waiting room, only to see Domon and Rain, sitting there, with impatient looks on their faces.

Domon looked up, "How'd it go?" He asked them.

"Better than expected." Kina sighed.

"Our battle is the day after the opening ceremonies." Kyoji pointed out.

"Well, that's excellent news!" Rain chimed in, jumping to her feet.

"You bet it is!" Kina laughed as the group started to walk outside.

"Oh, Kina? I need a partner to do the opening ceremony with. Interested?" Domon looked at her as he closed the door behind him.

"What does it involve?" Kina asked, a questioned look on her face.

"You remember last year what Undefeated of the East and I did?"

"Yeah?" 

"Well, that." 

Kina thought for a moment, "Sure. But I'll need some help. I only know what Serena taught me with the movements with the Undefeated of the South, my father. I know that's definitely different then what you were taught." 

"Probably. Come to Neo-Japan's place later on, and I'll help you. Right now, I hafta help Rain with last minute repairs." Domon pointed out, "Okay?" He added.

"Yeah." Kina agreed, "Ten?" 

"Fine." Domon nodded.

"Make sure that you're working on repairs to the Gundam, not on each other!" Kyoji teased.

Domon whacked Kyoji over the head, "Shuddup!" 

Kina looked at Domon and Rain, who faces had both turned that crimson color again. She chuckled to herself as she helped Kyoji off of the ground, "Come on, hon." 

Rain turned around, "See you two later!" She waved as her and Domon walked off in a separate ways.

"See ya!" Kina waved back and she struggled to help Kyoji up, "Ya know, you could help some!" 

Kyoji looked up at her, "I know. I just feel like seeing you struggle." 

"Come on, Kyo-san! Please?" 

"Fine." He laughed as he stood up on his feet. 

Kina rolled her eyes as the two walked on to the place where she was staying. Then it hit her, "Kyoji? Why are we going to my place?" She asked as she stopped.

The young Neo-German fighter turned around to face her, "Well, I've at least gotta have some manners and take ya to your place." He smiled.

Kina felt a slight blush cross her face as she caught up with Kyoji. 'Damn him. He knows the only way to get through to me.' She thought as they continued their walk to the hotel. 

~*~

A couple hours later, Kina sat on her couch, wrapped in her purple bathrobe, sipping some coffee. She knew that if she wanted to help Domon with the exercise, then she'd hafta be awake and ready. Kina heard the shower running in the background. She knew that Kyoji was in there, but when the thought crossed her mind of the water beads dripping down his well-toned body, she felt that faint hotness start to spread across her face. 

Kina looked at the clock beside her, "It's 9:30….Wait a sec! I told Domon I'd meet him at 10!" She exclaimed as she dashed into the kitchen, rinsed her cup out, and dashed into her room. 

While she was looking for something comfortable to wear, she heard the shower click off. After a few minutes, the door to the bathroom opened, "Man, I needed that shower! I probably stunk so bad, I'm surprised even you could handle it, Kina." Kyoji pointed out as he entered her room, still drying off his hair. 

Like herself, she knew that a bathrobe was all that covered Kyoji, 'Dammit, Kina! Get a grip! You're starting to sound like a sex-crazed teenager!' Kina nodded, hiding her blush, at his comment as she fumbled through her closet. Kyoji wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kina kept on looking through her closet, "Gomenasi, Kyo-san, but I hafta get ready for the dance thingy with Domon. I'm supposed to be at the Neo-Japan base in less than thirty minutes." Kina told Kyoji as she unraveled herself from his grip.

"Can't you just wear what you always wear?" Kyoji asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, because I can't be spotted going in there. Neo-Antarctica would be disqualified for sure." Kina replied.

"Here. Wear these." Kyoji sighed as he pulled out a pair of her blue jeans, and a black shirt. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Domon would like to see me in this little thing!" Kina sarcastically pointed out as she lifted up the shirt. 

"Well, no one would recognize you!" Kyoji shrugged.

"Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she headed towards the bathroom to change. She grabbed her other necessities and shut the door behind her. 

Kyoji chuckled as he laid back on the bed. After a few minutes, he heard the door to the bathroom open. He sat up to see…well…what he thought was Kina, "K…ina?" He stuttered as he looked at her, mouth agape. 

"Close your mouth." Kina scolded. She wore blue jean Capri's and the tight black shirt. It V'd at the neck, with black, see through lace around the edges of the neckline. Also, the shirt showed off her stomach, with black see through lace on the seam line. She had rolled her hair up into a bun, letting two strands of her bangs hang down. Kina looked at her watch, "Shit! I'm taking your trench coat, by the way!" Kina hollered as she left the room in a hurry.

"Take the blue coat. If you take my trench, people will notice you!" Kyoji pointed out.

"True. Araigoto!" Kina exclaimed as she dashed out the door.

~*~

Domon looked at his watch, "What is taking her so long? They shouldn't be that long do…" 

Rain cut him off, "Domon! Watch your mouth! She's running late, like you always do." 

"Gomenasi! I didn't mean to be late!" 

Domon whipped around to see Kina, or what he thought was Kina. A slight blush crossed his face, so he turned around, "Took you long enough." He huffed as he took off his cloak.

"Well, you're brother decided that I should wear this, just so I don't attract attention to you guys. But, when I was running here, I've never had so many hoots and hollers at me from PBP's." Kina sweated.

"PBP's?" Domon and Rain asked.

"Passer-by-Perverts." Kina explained.

Rain and Domon stared at her with blank stares. After a few minutes, Domon recomposed himself, "Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kina smirked.

After a while, Domon had told Kina the things that she needed to say, and was helping her master the movements that went with it. Rain watched the two for awhile, then went back to putting final preparations on the Neo-Japanese Gundam. 

Kina sighed and pulled back, "That's hard work. Did it take you this long to learn it, Domon?" She asked him wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Well, I was little when I learned it, so I really don't remember." Domon stated as he took off his khaki shirt, leaving him in the green t shirt that lied beneath it, "You're doing pretty good for your first time ever learning the technique and knowing other techniques." 

"Well, Father's and Master Asia's techniques are very similar. But, Father was more loose about doing techniques like this one. He always told me to be flexible, but only to a certain extent." Kina chuckled.

"Didn't he teach that to Serena?" Domon asked her.

"Well, he taught it to me as well. But, like you, I was very young at the time and I don't remember how long it took me to master it." Kina pointed out.

"Well, let's try again. You've almost got the hang of it, but almost isn't good enough, am I not right?" Domon asked her.

"No, no. I agree. Let's continue." Kina nodded as she tried to stand in the beginning pose. 

While the two were practicing, a strong wind blew by, "Do-chan?" It whispered.

"Huh? Rain, did you just call me?" Domon asked, looking up. 

"No, I didn't!" Rain replied from inside the Gundam.

But, as he looked up, Kina went to do the final pose, where her knuckles hit his and she pulls back, and she fell, "Domon!" She yelled out.

"Gomen." Domon said as he looked around, the wind still whispering his name.

"Do-chan?" 

"Who are you?" Domon asked, looking around.

"Right behind you, Do-chan." 

Domon whipped around to see what looked like Serena. Her eyes were shadowed out, and she had wings. Kina pushed herself up, "Serena? But, you're…" 

Serena walked over to Kina, put her fingers to Kina's lips, causing Kina to pass out. Domon watched as Kina hit the floor, "Kina!" He exclaimed, then turned to Serena, "Wha…" 

Serena put the same finger to her lips, and flew up to the cockpit of God Gundam. Domon heard Rain inside, "Serena! What a surprise! Wait a sec, you're de…." 

Then Domon saw Serena come out of the cockpit, Rain in her arms. Serena gently set down Rain, and jumped down to Domon. Domon watched her as she landed in front of him. Serena placed a finger on his forehead, "Dearest Do-chan. When I was younger, I looked up to you. I also looked forward to seeing you after your training with Master Asia was done. But, I never saw that day. Even though I saw you afterwards, I never took much in mind, only because I was within her." Serena's face moved down to look at Kina's body.

"What's this about?" Domon asked Serena.

Serena's face moved back to face him, "Domon, continue fighting. Even from afar, I'll still be rooting for you. You, Kyoji, and Kina."

"Afar?! What do you mean, Serena?!" 

"I'm sorry, Domon. I have to go now."

"Serena!"

Finally, she revealed her eyes, "Take care of Rain. I'll be watching over all of you. My love from Neo-Denmark, his little sister and Neo-China, you and Rain, and Kyoji and Kina. I love you, Do-chan. I'll miss you!" She kissed him on his cheek, and disappeared.

"No! Serena!" Domon called out for her. He saw her eyes, they were her chestnut brown eyes, but they were clear. Translucent. Tears streamed down his face, "Serena." He muttered. 

"Domon! Domon!" Kyoji's voice came from in front of him. 

Domon looked up, another tear ran down his cheek, "Kyoji?" 

Kyoji came in, a stream of blood running down his shoulder, "Serena's…." He gasped.

Domon ran to his brother's side, "Dude, what happened?" Helping Kyoji up, Domon asked Kyoji.

"Serena's dead. She was shot." Kyoji gasped, trying to balance himself on his feet. He looked down, seeing Kina passed out on the ground, "What happened to her?" Kyoji asked Domon as he tried to make his way to Kina.

"She passed out." Domon told him as he helped his brother over. Kyoji picked up Kina, but then fell unconscious, "Kyoji!" Domon shouted.

"Domon! Where are you?" Rain called out. Domon reluctantly left his brother, knowing Kina would wake up soon.

"Hmm…" Kina woke up. Then she realized Kyoji lied on top of her, unconscious. She felt a small stream of something trickling down onto her shirt, "Kyoji!" She screamed out, shaking him, "Dammit, Kyoji! Wake up!" She cried into his shirt. 

Kina pushed Kyoji off of her, and lied him down on the ground. She looked over his body, trying to find the wound. Rain saw this, and jumped out of Domon's arms. She dashed over to Kyoji, and tore off his jacket. His once white shirt, was now stained with the crimson color of his blood. Rain ripped off the white shirt, finding the wound, "Damn! It's a bullet wound. And there's not enough time to get him to the hospital, or the hospital get to him! Shit!" Rain cursed to herself. Then she turned to Domon, "Go get my medicine box. Bring it over here." She ordered him.

"Right." Domon nodded and ran to get the box. 

Kina leaned over to Rain, "You saw it, didn't you?" She asked her.

"Serena's death? Yeah, while I was passed out, I saw it. I saw where Kyoji was shot too. That's how I knew where to look." Rain told her.

"That was really weird. But wouldn't I have felt her dying as well? Wouldn't we have merged back?" Kina asked.

"No. You're energy levels weren't the same." Rain explained.

Domon came running back in, "Here, Rain." He handed her the kit. Rain dug in there for a pair of surgery scissors, pulled them out, and began on Kyoji. 

Kina backed off, knowing that she didn't wanna get in their way. She leaned back and sat down on God Gundam's foot. Soon after, she relaxed and fell asleep. 

~*~

Kyoji slipped a shirt over his head, and headed for the door. He slipped on the trench coat, seeing the empty hanger where his blue coat hung just a few minutes before. He smiled, "I hope Domon's not being to hard on her." He thought aloud as he headed for the door. Then he realized the sun was setting, so he walked over to the window and shut the curtains. Finally, he headed for the door, and walked out, being sure to lock it behind him.

As he walked down the crowded streets of Neo-Japan, he ran into Neo-Denmark's pilot and Serena.

Serena smiled, "Hey, big bro. 'Sup?" She asked Kyoji, pushing him lightly on his shoulder.

"Nothing. You?" He asked her as him and Neo-Denmark's fighter exchanged high-fives.

"Nope. Nothing here. Wanna walk with us?" Serena invited him.

"Sure. Where are you two going?" Kyoji asked them.

"Dunno. We just got bored and decided to go for a walk." Serena explained, then looked around, "Where's Kina?" She asked Kyoji.

"Domon wanted to talk to her about something, so she's over at Neo-Japan's place." Kyoji told her.

"Oh. Well, let's go see them! I'm sure Kina and Do-chan will be surprised to see us!" Serena exclaimed as she pulled on Neo-Denmark's hand. Kyoji didn't know his name, but he knew that Neo-Denmark could handle Serena. 'Or more like Serena handle him!' Kyoji thought as he calmly followed the two.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced into Neo-Denmark's shoulder. He fell to his knees, making Serena and Kyoji become cautious. Suddenly, another blast is heard, but aimed at Serena. Kyoji notices this and steps in the way, and the bullet pierces his right shoulder. 

"Kyoji!" Serena called out for him. But as she runs for him, another bullet is shot, making its way into Serena's heart. Her eyes widen in surprise and in pain as she, too, falls down. 

Paramedics arrive on the scene soon after. There is chaos in the streets. Soon after the Paramedics, arrives the police. No one has really seen the face behind the gun, and they're not sure if they should be out. The Press is the last to arrive on the scene. They make sure a warning goes out, on the television, saying that all Gundam Fighters should stay inside. 

While the chaos rages on the streets, the Paramedics pronounce Serena dead. Kyoji regained consciousness, only to get away from everyone, and headed towards where Domon and Kina were. He was sure that they had not heard the news.

~*~

"Agh!" Kina exclaimed as she woke up from her dream, covered in a hot sweat. She was still sitting on God Gundam's foot, only a blanket covered her. Kina gasped for breath as Rain dashed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked her.

"I saw him." Kina gasped.

"Saw who?" Rain asked.

"Serena's murderer." Kina told her.

"Who?" Rain asked again as she wiped the sweat off of Kina's forehead.

"You wouldn't believe me." 

"Tell me." 

"It was my Father." 

~*~

Ending Comments: Sad? I know. *Mia does her Stalker impression* So much takes place right before the opening ceremonies. When will they begin? And now with Kyoji shot, are the ceremonies gonna go on without him? Guess you'll hafta wait until the next chapter! So, Gundam Fight, Ready? Go! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	19. 19

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 19

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

~*~

"I saw him." Kina gasped.

"Saw who?" Rain asked.

"Serena's murderer." Kina told her.

"Who?" Rain asked again as she wiped the sweat off of Kina's forehead.

"You wouldn't believe me." 

"Tell me." 

"It was my Father." Kina whispered as she looked at Rain. 

Rain's eyes had widened, and her face paled at Kina's statement, "Are you sure that it was him?" 

"Yes, I most positive. I saw who and where the bullet was fired off. You watch your dreams tonight and see." Kina pointed out.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you. But, I'll watch my dreams tonight." Rain nodded.

"How's Kyoji?" Kina asked Rain.

"He's fine. Luckily, it looked like he had been shot in the same place once before, so, I just quickly closed up the wound. I think his body will recover quickly." Rain reassured.

"Yo, Kina? Let's get back to the training. I'm sure we'll still have the ceremony tomorrow." Domon said as he came out of the shadows.

Kina looked back, "Yeah. But don't you mean in a few hours? It's now two o'clock." 

Domon looked at a nearby clock, "Right. Whatever. You've got the moves down pretty well. Now, let's try it in the Gundams. Okay?" 

Kina nodded, "Right!" then she blew a kiss in the air and cried, "Angel!" 

Domon hopped into God Gundam and started it up. The battle suit went down over his head and over the rest of his body.

When Supreme Angel Master Gundam landed at the Neo-Japanese base, Kina took a running leap into it. The purple battle suit went down over her body, and the cream strips ran up her leg. Kina jumped up, spun around-which released her from the from the floor of the Gundam, a white bow wrapped around her waist, then went in-between her chest, finally ended around her neck. She spread her wings, and prepared herself for the moves Domon had taught her.

"Ready?" Domon smirked.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Kina chuckled.

"Just relax and picture the moves in your mind." Domon instructed, "We only have a few hours left, and both of us need our sleep." 

"I know. So, let's get this right the first time." Kina winked. 

"Ready?" Domon asked her.

"Right!" She calmed herself, preparing herself.

Domon started it off, "The school of the undefeated of the East!"  
Kina chimed in, "The winds of the king!" 

Domon started throwing punches at Kina, "Zeinshin!" 

Kina threw punches back at him, "Karetsu!"

Then both chimed in together, "Tempa Kurean!" Kina gulped, knowing this is the part she hated. She quickly calmed herself again, and leaned back on her left leg, stretching out her right. Her left fist met with Domon's right, and she pulled her arm to where it made a right angle with her shoulder, placed her palm up, and curved her fingers in a bear-like claw, "Look the East is burning red!" They stayed in that position for a moment, then stood back up.

"As George would say, Bravo!" Domon clapped, "Kyoji told me you were a quick learner. I look forward to our match, if we have one." 

"Same here. But, lemme ask you something, why did you pick me?" Kina asked him.

"Because, I wanted Serena to see exactly how far you had come since you two separated." Domon sighed as a single tear went down his face, "Whoever killed her is gonna suffer." 

"Let's make him suffer together." Kina smirked.

"You know who it is?!" 

"Yes, unfortunately." 

"Who?" 

"My Father." 

"Y…you're Father?" 

Kina nodded and watched the sun rise, "But we'll think about that later. Right now, I've gotta get some sleep!" Kina yawned as she mentally summoned the Gundam to pull back the battle suit. She pulled in her wings and pulled back on her clothes.

Domon yawned, "Yeah, you're right. See ya later!" He waved as Kina walked away. Supreme Angel Master Gundam disappeared. 

~*~

As Kina walked back to her hotel, it hit her, "Kyoji!" She exclaimed as she slapped herself on the forehead.

"What?" 

"Ky….Kyoji?" Kina stuttered as she turned around.

"What? Was I forgotten by my beloved girl?" Kyoji smirked. 

Kina noticed that he was holding his shoulder, but looked to be fine. Kina smiled, "Here," She offered, backing up, "relieve that shoulder of the stress your putting it under by having your hand there." 

"Domo." Kyoji nodded and he slipped his arm over her shoulder. 

As the two walked down the street, Kina thought of something, "Does Rain know that you left?" 

"Yep. Domon and her encouraged me to follow you. I wondered how long it would take before you would remember." Kyoji smiled.

"Gomenasi. I'm just so tired, I didn'…" 

Kyoji put a finger to her mouth, "Don't worry. I understand." He told her. 

Kina smiled, feeling a hot redness start to cross her face. Then, something told her that someone was behind her. Kina looked over her shoulder, to see a red car slowly coming up beside them. Kina sweat-dropped, "Neo-America at 8." She warned Kyoji.

"Hey, love birds! Need a ride to your nest?" Sure enough, it was none other than Chibodee Crockett of Neo-America.

Kyoji and Kina nodded and maneuvered to the red car of Chibodee's. Chibodee helped Kyoji into the back seat, and Kina followed. Once Chibodee started the car back up, Kina leaned up, "Where's your crew?" 

Chibodee sighed, "Out. They got paid a few days ago, so they went on a major shopping spree here in Neo-Japan. Said that they'd be out all night. So I was left alone to do one of two things, stay home and get drunk, or go out on a drive and check out all the pretty ladies." 

"So, you can take a few of those pretty ladies home with you, right? And then get drunk?" Kyoji remarked.

"Well, I got one, didn't I?" Chibodee smirked, looking back in his rear view mirror at Kyoji, whose eyes had narrowed at him.

Kina looked around, wondering what the hell Chibodee was talking about. Then it hit her, which caused her fist to hit Chibodee on the head, "Watch it." She warned, "I'm already taken." 

Chibodee rubbed his head, "Ouch! Good thing you did that at a stop sign! So where are we going? Neo-Germany's or Neo-Antarctica's?" He asked, looking at the two.

"Neo-Antarctica's." They both said at the same time.

"Righty-oh." Chibodee nodded as he turned a corner.

Soon after, Chibodee got to the Neo-Antarctica domain. He parked as he looked up at the building and whistled, "How'd ya get your icy hands on this building?" He asked Kina.

"Dunno. Eve told me that it was mine, and I never pursued it." Kina responded as she helped Kyoji out of the car. Chibodee started to get out, but Kina stopped him, "We've got it from here. Get back to your girls. Plus, you need the sleep for tomorrow." 

"True. See ya!" Chibodee waved as he zoomed out of the parking lot. 

Kyoji and Kina sighed in dismay and walked into the place where Kina stayed. When they went inside, Kyoji sighed, "Damn, I'm bushed!" He stretched.

"You're not the only one!" Kina pointed out as she closed the door behind her. She went up on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head up against his neck. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

Kyoji smiled. He felt Kina breathe against his neck, and it took all of him not to overdo it. Kyoji squatted down, lifted up her legs, and carried her, piggy back style, into her room. 

When Kyoji opened the door to Kina's room, he headed towards the bed. When he got to the bed, he turned his back to the bed, and gently laid Kina down. He set her straight on the bed, and turned to walk out. 

"Kyoji?" Kina yawned, "Where are you going?" She asked him.

Kyoji turned around, wide eyed, "To the living room." He told her.

"That couch is horrible to sleep comfortable on," She stated as she sat up, "You sleep in here and I'll go on the couch." 

"You've got a more important job tomorrow, you need your rest more than I do." 

"Fine, compromise. You stay here with me," Kyoji's eyes grew wider. Kina glared at him, "Not that way you baka!* I'm too tired to do that!" 

"O….kay." Kyoji still stared at her with some disbelief as he sat down on the other side of the queen size bed. He laid down, his head right next to hers. He felt her arm lay over his chest, and her head on his shoulder. 'She's asleep again.' He thought as he rolled over on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

The sun peaked through the blinds, reflecting on Kina's face. She groaned as she rolled on her other side, not wanting to wake up. Then, realization hit, where the heck was Kyoji? Kina quickly opened her eyes, but took her time sitting up. 

"Hey, hon. Nice sleep?" 

Kina turned her head over to her closet to see Kyoji, slipping on another white shirt with the poofy collar, and tucking the ends underneath the waist of his tight brown pants. Kina yawned, "Ya know, you don't really hafta dress up today, right?" 

"Yes, I do. It's where the Gundam Fighters and their Gundams are presented today in front of everyone. That's why our Gundams were waxed and polished." Kyoji told her as he pulled on his boots. He tossed her clothes at her, "Here. Get dressed. I'm going to make breakfast while you get dressed." He told her as he turned to leave.

"Kyoji?" Kina looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

Kyoji felt himself lighten up, "I'm just nervous about today. I have a really bad feeling that something's gonna happen today. That's all." He smiled as he leaned down to her, catching her lips in a quick kiss.

When they separated, Kina slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed, "No pizza."

Kyoji leaned back, "What are you talking about?" Kyoji asked her.

"Don't fix pizza for breakfast. I know you boys have a habit of wanting to eat pizza for breakfast." Kina smirked as she picked up her shirt.

Kyoji leaned forward again, right in her face, "Aw, but, hon, it's what helps us boys grow into men!" He protested.

"Well, I haven't seen that particular transformation happen yet," She muttered, "Unless growing into a man means having a gut." She smirked as she patted Kyoji's stomach.

Kyoji chuckled, "Well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" 

"Get outta here!" Kina exclaimed as she pushed his outta the room, "And make sure you don't catch that blouse of yours on fire!" With that, Kina shut the door.

"It's not a blouse! It's a dressy form of a tux shirt!" Kyoji defended as he heard the door shut.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, hon!" Kina exclaimed in a sarcastic tone as she slipped off her shirt and slipped on her other one. When she got her whole outfit on, she realized Kyoji was right. She didn't want to look like a slob, she had to look presentable. She looked through her closet to find a purple shirt, like the black one she wore the night before, and a pair of khaki Capri's. Kina slipped on a pair of Japanese-like sandals, and went to dresser to fix her hair. She rolled her hair up in a bun, with little strands hanging out. 

Kina opened the door to the smell of bacon and eggs. Kyoji was just finishing setting up the table, when he heard her coming down the hall. He chuckled, "So, you did decide to wear that." 

"Yeah," Kina muttered, "Wait a sec, and how do you know what I have to wear?!" She inquired as she sat down at the table. 

"Boredom." Kyoji admitted as he sat on the opposite end.

Kina sighed, 'Well, at least he's truthful!' she thought as she served herself some scrambled eggs and picked up a piece of bacon. Kina sat the bowl of scrambled eggs down, letting Kyoji have some. 

Kyoji looked into the bowl, "Hey! Next time, leave some for me!" 

Kina took a bite, "Well, you shouldn't have let me go first!" She took another bite, "Wow! This is good!" 

"It's the spice. It's a quick recipe my mom used to make to put on our scrambled eggs when Domon, Serena, and I were younger." Kyoji told her as he took a bite of it.

Kina noticed that Kyoji's attitude suddenly went sulky. Kina knew that it was killing him because he couldn't protect Serena, but it was also killing her. 

Kyoji stretched his arm out to grab the remote off of the TV stand by the dining area. He clicked on the TV, "Commercials." He groaned.

Kina got up and walked over to Kyoji's side. She brushed an unwilling strand out of his eyes. She knew her eyes were filling up, but she wondered how Kyoji could hold them in so long. But when she brushed that unwilling strand out of his eyes, she realized, when he looked at her, that his stern blue eyes were filling up. Kina smiled, and pulled him over to the couch. Kyoji looked at her with confusion in his eyes as Kina sat down, and yanked on his arm for him to sit down. He nodded as he sat down next to her. 

Kina wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay to grieve. I won't be turned off if you cry." She assured as she whispered in his ear. 

Kyoji was shocked to hear her say that, 'but she's right.' He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then he felt the dam holding his tears back, gave in, letting them flow out of his eyes, "I'm so stupid." He muttered.

Kina pulled back. Kyoji noticed that tears were coming out of her eyes. Kina sniffed, "What do you mean by that?" 

Kyoji wiped the tears that were coming out of her left eye with his gloved hand, "I forgot that you were close to her, as well." 

Kina smiled as she wrapped herself closer to him, "Don't worry about it." She muttered in his shirt. This time, he felt her tears flow down his shirt.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this live update about the upcoming Gundam Fight Championship," Kina and Kyoji stopped crying long enough to look at the television screen, "There has been a withdrawal from the championship." 

"Who?!" The duo asked the announcer.

"Neo-Denmark called in just a few moments ago. His reason is probably one that everyone can agree on. Just last night, Serena Kasshu, the younger sister to Domon Kasshu of Neo-Japan, and Kyoji Kasshu of Neo-Germany, was shot. She was pronounced dead on arrival. Serena Kasshu was apparently engaged to Neo-Denmark's fighter and were planning on getting married after the Gundam tournament." 

"Engaged?!" Kina exclaimed as she looked at Kyoji.

"Married?!" Kyoji exclaimed as he looked at Kina.

"How come we didn't know?!" They both exclaimed at the same time. 

"Did Domon know?" Kyoji asked Kina.

"I dunno. He's your brother for Kami's sake!" Kina responded back.

The TV broadcaster continued, "There are four main suspects, the main being Neo-Antarctica's own, Kina Motsuya, who was apparently at Neo-Japan's place, practicing for the opening ceremonies today." 

"Nani?!" The duo asked one another.

"The second suspect is Cecil Holgar, Hans Holgar of Neo-Denmark's little sister. Third, is Serena's own brother, Domon Kasshu. And the last suspect is Rain Mikamura, a Neo-Japanese technician for God Gundam." 

"Why would Domon/Rain/Cecil do such a crime? Only my Father would be capable of doing something like that!" Kina yelled as she jumped out of Kyoji's grip. She growled under her breath as she curled up her fist, her eyes fixed on the television set.

"Now, today, after the opening ceremonies, Kina Motsuya, Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura will be obtained for questioning. Young Cecil Holgar is being questioned at this very moment. Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming." 

"Dammit!" Kina cursed, "That damned Eve will do anything to keep me out of our match!" 

"I know. But, we've got to rush! We'll worry about this later. Finish getting ready! We've gotta book!" Kyoji rushed her.

"Right!" Kina nodded as she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished this, she ran some lip gloss over her lips. 

Kyoji cleaned up the dishes, and finished putting them away as the Kina dashed out. He slipped on his trench coat and the two of them dashed out the door, only making a quick stop to lock the door.

~*~

*baka: Fool in Jap.

~*~

Ending Comments: It's getting better, at least, I hope so. But, I won't know if it's getting better or not if you readers don't review! Please review! I would like to know what your opinions are on my story! (If I had a scanner, I'd somehow be able to show you exactly what I imagine Kina to be like!) Well, g2g!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	20. 20

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 20

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

~*~

"Where have you two been?" Chibodee chuckled as Kina and Kyoji entered the waiting room.

"Shuddup!" Kyoji muttered as he walked towards his Gundam.

"Kyo-san?" Kina pulled on his sleeve.

Kyoji turned to her and ran his fingers through her golden hair. He moved his face to where only inches separated them, "Don't worry bout after the ceremonies. You know who really murdered Serena, and I believe you. We just hafta to get everyone else to believe you." 

"And me." Rain's voice came from behind.

Kyoji turned to see Rain, her blue eyes saddened, "You saw it, too?" 

"Yes, when Serena came to Kina and I, she forced us into unconsciousness. So she could talk to Domon alone." Rain nodded.

Kyoji looked up and saw his younger brother walking towards the group. His eyes were sad, but his figure did not lead onto his sadness. Kyoji looked at Domon like he was sending him a telepathic message, giving a look to Domon that asked whether or not this was true.

"Yes, Serena came to me. Rain was working on God Gundam, and Kina and I were training. Then suddenly," Domon paused, "She placed a hand on Kina's lips. Kina passed out. Next, Serena went up to the cockpit, probably knocked Rain out the same way, picked Rain up, and set her onto the maintenance ladder. Finally, she came and told me to take good care of Rain and for me to tell you to take care of Kina." 

Kyoji nodded. The group stood there, in a very awkward silence. Finally, the two brothers caught eyes with each other, noticing that each was near tears, and embraced each other as tight as men embrace each other at a time like this.

"Will all Gundam Fighters please report to their Gundams? I repeat, will all Gundam Fighters please report to their Gundams? The Opening Ceremony is about to begin." 

The Kasshu brothers backed away from each other, wiped their eyes, saying nothing. They smiled briefly at each other before turning to their Gundams. Kyoji turned to Kina, quickly embraced her, but ran his fingers around her shoulder blades. This made her twitch, only long enough for her to spread her wings.

"Dude! Those things are real?!" Chibodee asked in astonishment.

Kina nodded, "It's a trait for all of Neo-Antarcticans." Kina nodded. She stood up on her toes to whisper into Kyoji's ear, "Right after the ceremonies?" 

Kyoji nodded as he bent down to kiss her, "Good luck." He wished her. And with that, he was off. 

Since Neo-America was before her, by default of the alphabetical ordering of the nations, Chibodee walked most of the way with Kina. He mainly chatted, Kina didn't really know what about, she was too nervous to listen. Chibodee knew this, but it was his way of calming himself down. But, just before Kina left him to go to her Gundam, Chibodee grabbed her arm, "Make us proud, Kina. You're the newer one to the Shuffle Alliance, so go out there and knock the crowd's socks off!" He encouraged, a shaky smile played on his face. Kina nodded, smiled wearily as Chibodee let go of her arm. She walked onto the maintenance ladder that went straight for the top of the Gundam's shoulder. 

Kina looked at her watch, "5….4….3…2…1…"

"And now, the opening ceremonies will commence! Let's introduce the Gundams!" The announcer yelled as the gate opened. 

Kina took one last glance behind her, seeing if she could see Kyoji behind her. Then she felt her Gundam jerk as it was being pulled on the conveyor belt that held all the Gundams. She quickly turned around and stood up on her Gundam's shoulder, trying to make herself look very relaxed about this. Kina breathed in, and thought about her struggles she had to overcome to get here. 'Watch out, Neo-Japan, Neo-Antarctica has arrived.' She thought as she suddenly came into the light.

"And this is the mighty Supreme Angel Master Gundam, piloted by the one-and-only Kina Motsuya from Neo-Antarctica!" 

Kina looked up to see all the footage, taken from her battles, being displayed on the screen. She felt the wind flow through her hair and the feathers in her wings as she waved to the roaring crowd as she passed through. 

The announcer continued, "This woman has overcome many struggles in order to get here. But, rumor has it, that Kina here is the newest member of the Shuffle Alliance. Kina holds the almighty title of Player of the Cards. In her fight against Neo-Japan's own Domon Kasshu, she proved to all that she could fight at the same skill level as Domon Kasshu himself. Let's watch and see a clip from the battle that they fought!" 

'That battle wasn't an easy one. Domon can agree with me there.' Kina thought as the memories of the battle came rushing into her mind, like the wind was through her hair. 

Kina kept her hand on her hip as the crowd roared with happiness and cheer at her appearance. 

~*~

"You think she'll make it?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think she'll worm her way up?" 

"Oh, I dunno. Her health is not looking to good."

"How would you know that?" 

"Easy, look at her."

"Yeah, so?" 

"She can't keep a decent posture to save her life."

"You're right. What do you think is wrong with her?" 

"I think a past memory is about to revisit her." 

~*~

Kina put her hand on her head, as if to block out the bright sunlight. Her head was pounding, and her heart was racing. 'Dammit, what's wrong with me?!' She thought as a million different things popped into her mind, 'Whatever it is, it's gotta wait until after the opening ceremonies.' Her Gundam pulled off to the side, and waited for the other Gundams to finish their lineup. Once Spiegel pulled off to the side, Kina looked over to see Kyoji, looking over to see if she was okay. Kina wrapped an arm around her stomach, and nodded. Kyoji didn't look convinced, but nodded and stood back up, not wanting to attract too much attention.

Prime Minister Korato suddenly came out of hiding, consequently making the Gundams and their fighters stand up straighter. Domon caught Kina's glance and nodded. The two slipped into their suits, and started their Gundams up for manual control.

"Now, I would like Neo-Japan's very own Gundam-God Gundam, and Neo-Antarctica's Supreme Angel Master Gundam to provide with us with some entertainment!"

'Kina didn't look too well when she looked over at me. Let's hope she can make it through this, God Gundam.' Domon thought as he took the beginning stance. He saw Kina's Gundam take her beginning stance. Domon nodded and their "dance" began. 

Domon started it off, "The school of the undefeated of the East!"  
Kina chimed in, "The winds of the king!" 

Domon started throwing punches at Kina, "Zeinshin!" 

Kina threw punches back at him, "Karetsu!"

Then both chimed in together, "Tempa Kurean!" Kina gulped, knowing this is the part she hated. She quickly calmed herself again, and leaned back on her left leg, stretching out her right. Her left fist met with Domon's right, and she pulled her arm to where it made a right angle with her shoulder, placed her palm up, and curved her fingers in a bear-like claw, "Look the East is burning red!" They stayed in that position for a moment, then stood back up. 

Kina put an arrow on the string of her bow, and pulled back on it, while Domon called for his Burning Fingers.

"Ice Queen's Arrow!" 

"Burning Fingers!" 

The two attacks were launched and merged with each other, and landed inside the bowl, making it glow like a humongous torch. Domon and Kina hopped out of their Gundams and began the pledge of the Gundam Championship. The other Gundam fighters followed suit, and cited the pledge. But this time, Domon didn't make a cocky statement proclaiming that he'd win all his matches, like he had the championship before.

Prime Minister Korato nodded, "And the first match will be Gundam Spiegel verses Supreme Angel Master Gundam!" 

The crowd roared with delight. A good match right at the beginning. Kina knew Kyoji's strength, but he had not battled with her for training in a long time. So, he could've developed new techniques with Gundam Spiegel. 

The announcer, being male this year, spoke into his microphone, "This crowd wants to know when exactly this match will take place, Prime Minister!"

Korato smiled, "Tomorrow at sunrise. To give the fighters some time to prepare." 

The crowd cheered with delight. All the Gundam fighters hopped into their Gundams and walked off, one by one. Once Kina got away from the crowd's sight, she changed back into her clothes and opened the door to her cockpit. She stumbled out of it, and plopped down on the opening hatch. Kyoji was quick to rush to her aid, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and their crews. 

Kina shooed them off, "It's nothing. Just cramps." She told them.

Rain kneeled down in front of her and put her stethoscope to Kina's chest. She withdrew it, pulled the earpieces out of her ears, and looked at Kina. Kina looked back at her with a questioned look. Rain leaned over and whispered in Kina's ear, "Have you and Kyoji….." 

"Hell no!" Kina exclaimed at the Neo-Japanese woman.

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of that would give you so much cramps." Rain defended herself.

Kina looked at Kyoji, who was mildly blushing (only for the fact that he had five pairs of eyes set on him), and then back at Rain, "Do a blood test." She told her. 

Rain turned to Domon and nodded, "You know where it is." Domon quickly nodded and left quickly. 

Rain looked to the guys, "Do you mind? I'm examining someone." The boys' eyes widened and they quickly nodded and jumped off the cockpit of Kina's Gundam. Rain turned to Kina, "Did you eat anything different?" 

"No." Kina responded.

"Did you even eat?" 

"Yes."

"What?" 

"Eggs."

"Was anything else different about it?" 

"Well, Kyoji put a different spice in it, but he said that it was his mom's recipe."

"Yes, I've eaten that. There's nothing bad in that." 

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Have you drunk anything alcoholic?" 

"Nope."

"And you couldn't have last night, you were with Domon and I."

"Do you think it has something to do with Serena?"

"Uh-oh."

"What?!" 

"Remember Doctor Kasshu saying something about the poison that your father gave you would probably come back and haunt you?"

"You don't think……?" 

"It's a serious possibility." Rain sighed.

"Yo, Rain! Is it okay to come up? I've got your kit!" Domon's voice came from below.

"Sure. But be quick!" Rain responded. 

Domon jumped up onto the cockpit door, laid the kit down beside Rain, and jumped down, without ever looking. Rain chuckled to herself, remembering the time with Chico Rodriguez in Neo-Mexico when she told Domon that if he peaked she wasn't talking to him. 

Rain carefully injected the needle in Kina's left arm. Kina winced as she felt the needle go inside of her skin. Rain started everything up of the blood withdraw, and sat back down. She noticed that Kina seemed skittish of the machine, her eyes were mainly focused on the needle that had forced its way inside her arm. Rain smiled, "Don't worry. Let's not think the worst. It's probably just the flu." 

Kina moved her focus off of the needle and turned it on Rain, her eyes narrowed, "I can't be sick." She simply stated as she moved her eyes back on the needle.

'True, those Gundam Fighters have to be healthy in order to fight.' Rain thought as she sat down in front of Kina.

An hour later, Rain had removed the needle from Kina's arm. Rain stood up and removed the bag of Kina's blood from the machine, "Now, I'll send this into Gundam Fight Headquarters, and get it tested." Rain told Kina.

"How long will that take?" Kina asked.

"Oh, it should be back tonight." Rain reassured.

"Are you sure about that?" Kina asked her again.

'She usually isn't so unkind. Maybe it's her nerves.' "I'm most positive." Rain told her, "Now, drop it." 

"Fine." Kina huffed.

"Domon!" Rain called.

"Yeah?" Domon asked when he heard his voice being called.

"Take this to GFHQ." Rain demanded.

"I hafta take a bag of blood to them?" Domon complained.

"Yes." Rain simply said, narrowing her eyes at him, giving him a look like you-do-it-or-else.

Domon sighed, jumped back on the cockpit door, still not looking at Kina or Rain directly in the eyes, and jumped back down, "Corelander!" He snapped, calling for the Corelander. 

The blue hovercar with red and white wings zoomed to Domon, it's glass roof opening for Domon. He hopped into it, laid the bag of Kina's blood on the seat behind him, closed the roof, and sped off. 

"Now, shut down your Gundam, and go back to your place. If anything else happens, have Kyoji call me."

Kina blushed, "How'd….."

Rain smiled, "I won't tell. Oh, and when the test comes back, I promise I'll call you two. Your place, right?" Kina nodded. Rain continued, "And don't do any stressful training." 

Kina stood up, "Yes, mother." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Rain smiled, "Good." 

Kina shut down the Gundam, and jumped down. Kyoji immediately rushed over to her, "What's wrong?" 

"Hopefully nothing." Kina told him, her voice not changing tone, "I'm going home." She stated as she walked on. Kyoji's facial expression changed one of worry to a serious one and followed Kina back to her place.

Chibodee scratched his head, "Sheesh, when she's nervous bout somethin, she's a real bitch to deal with." 

"She's worried." Rain stated, turning around.

"Really?" Sai asked the Neo-Japan woman.

Rain nodded, "Yeah. But as a doctor, I have to keep my patients records confidential."

"Gee, Rain. You get us all psyched up, and then you tell us that you can't tell us why!" Chibodee remarked.

Rain turned back around and looked at the four that stood behind her, "I know," she sighed, then added, "Tell Domon I'll meet him back at the hanger for God Gundam." 

"Right, sis!" Sai exclaimed.

Rain smiled, turned back around, and walked off. In her mind, she knew what Kina's problem was. It wasn't really a problem, it was merely a new power trying to force itself out of Kina's body. 'I knew I should've told her, but I just want to make sure that's what it is.' Rain thought as she walked on. She knew that was exactly what Kina was going through. She remembered back to the day when Domon first tried out Shining Gundam, and he was sick to his stomach trying to activate the Shining Fingers. Luckily, he had been able to master Burning Fingers without the sickness. Rain smiled at remembering Domon, when he was new at Gundam fighting, clumsily walking around inside the cockpit. 

A car horn blew loudly behind Rain. She quickly turned around, just to swept up inside a car. Rain felt her butt hit the lap of her kidnapper, pretty hard. The wind raced around her legs that hung outside the car. Rain recognized her kidnapper by the clothes that they were wearing, "Damn you, Domon Kasshu. You about scared the crap out of me!" She looked up to see…..sure enough, Domon. Rain noticed that Domon had a smirk on his face, and looked like he was about to bust out with a fit of laughter. 

Rain guessed he couldn't hold it in any longer, because the next thing she heard was the sound of his laughter, and an apology between the fits of his laughter, "Gomenasi, Rain. I had to." Domon apologized.

"No, you're not the least bit sorry!" Rain hit the Neo-Japan's fighter's chest.

Suddenly, a huge object emerged from the ground, forcing the Neo-Japanese fighter to quickly swerve the car that he drove. Domon felt himself begin to fall out of his seat, and his partner slip out of his lap. Domon thought quickly, wrapped his arms around Rain, and shouted to her, "Hold on, Rain!" He felt Rain's arms quickly slip around his neck and grab onto his collar. 

Suddenly, Rain felt her back hit the ground and Domon land slightly landing on her chest. But when the dust and debris cleared, she saw Domon on his hands, wincing. Rain looked down at his right hand, and saw the King of Hearts crest burning on the back of his hand. 

Domon gasped, "A Gundam head?!" Rain looked up, to see the ugly Gundam head peering down at her and Domon. 

"What the hell?" Kina's voice came from behind. Domon stood up, pulled Rain up, and both of them looked to see both Kina and Kyoji. Suddenly, Kyoji grasped his stomach, and his knees buckled. Kina gasped and quickly knelt down beside him. 

With the chaos around the group, Rain nor Domon could not hear the words that were exchanged between Kina and Kyoji. Domon suddenly stepped backwards, showing an expression of surprise. Rain looked at him, "What's wrong?" 

"A huge power surge just came from Kina. She's pissed." Domon said, his tone still in awe.

Rain watched as Kina stood back up, her long golden blonde bangs shadowing out her eyes. Kina's fists had become tighter, and her body suddenly tensed. But, Kina threw back her head, breathing in-as if to calm herself-and opened her eyes, looking at the sky above her. Then she quickly turned to face Domon and Rain, but Rain also noticed that Kina wasn't looking at either one of them, but the Gundam head behind them. Kina breathed in once again, and quickly opened her eyes. 

Domon grabbed Rain by the shoulders, and began to forcefully push her, "Come on, Rain. We've got to get outta here!" He exclaimed.

"But what about Kina?" Rain asked.

"The Players crest is about to unleash its power on the Gundam head. Most likely, Kina and Kyoji both'll make it, but we won't if we don't get out of here ASAP." Domon explained as he scooped Rain up in his arms and started a quick dash. 

The Gundam head stared down at Kina with its hideous eyes. Kina returned the gaze with her, now red eyes. Suddenly a huge power beam surrounded her body. Kina forced the outrageous power into her hands into a shape like a sphere. Kina felt her feet leave the ground, as if the ball of energy was pulling her towards the sky, then Kina bent the upper half of her body down, spun around, and shouted, "Power of the Player of the Cards!" 

Domon stopped to see this-from a safe distance-and, both him and Rain, watched as Kina let go of the power sphere that she held, and flung it at the Gundam head. The Gundam head fired off its eye lasers, but they were no match for the humongous power that was shot at them. Domon and Rain gasped as they watched the Gundam head go up in flames. Then, they heard Kina speak, but her voice was much deeper, "Tell your master to leave this place, or I will come and destroy them faster than light-speed."

~*~

Ending Comments: Gomenasi, minna-san! I did not mean for this to take so long to type. I just recently got the net at home, and have been on it. I just got in the mood to finish this chappie. I've been in a G Gundam mood for the longest time, but kinda hit a block when it came to this chappie. But tonite, I finally knew how to finish it. So, be on the look out for chapter 21! R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	21. 21

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 21

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or any of its characters. But I do own most everything that is associated with Kina Motsuya, including her name.

~*~

With the events that happened the day before, it haunted Rain in her dreams. She saw Kina's eyes, glowing redder and redder by the minute, and hearing that horrible voice that emerged from her mouth, the threat of death placed on whoever was controlling the Gundam head. 

Rain woke with that exact image in her mind. She sat straight up, forgetting the Neo-Japanese fighter was right beside her. Since Domon was a light sleeper, he also jerked awake when he felt Rain's body shoot straight up like that. He slowly sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" 

Rain felt herself cringe at the touch, but she quickly realized who's hand it was, she relaxed. She turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and forced her closer to him. 

"Oh, Domon. It was just Kina, and what happened with her yesterday." Rain muttered.

The memories came flooding back into Domon's memory as well. He knew that the Players crest had incredible powers, but he would never imagined that it would take over Kina, literally. Domon was at a loss for words to comfort Rain, so he just held her.

~*~

"Damn, what did I drink to deserve such a headache?" Kina asked herself as she sat up in her own bed. Her stomach felt better, but her head pounded. Kina looked down at the body that was sleeping beside her. Kina knew that both the Kasshu brothers were light sleepers, but something must've really knocked Kyoji out for him not even to budge when she sat up. 

Then Kina saw it, a small cut, that had stopped bleeding, running down the side of Kyoji's face. Kina, absentmindedly, traced the cut with her finger. Kyoji felt the finger slowly trace his jaw line, and slowly opened his steel blue eyes to see a pair of golden eyes meeting his. Kyoji put his hand over on the one that rested on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were alive. You're usually such a light sleeper, and when I sat up and you didn't move, it worried me." Kina said, feeling Kyoji's grip on her hand get tighter.

Kyoji slowly eased himself up, and ran his free hand through Kina's messy blonde hair, "It's alright, Ai."* He pulled her hand to his lips and gently planted a kiss on her palm. 

Kina blushed, "Kyoji, where did you get that cut?" 

"You don't remember what happened yesterday, do you?" Kyoji moved his eyes from her hand to her face. 

Kina shook her head, "The last thing I remember is a Gundam head appearing and you collapsing. By the way, what happened to that Gundam head?" 

"You destroyed it." 

"I did? In Angel?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"I'm guessing by this." Kyoji raised her hand, and applied a small bit of pressure on it, causing the Players crest to flash on her hand. 

"My Players crest?" Kina asked, a little confused.

Kyoji nodded, "Yeah. And as the Gundam head was burning, you threatened death to its master."

"I don't remember." 

"But I still wonder who was really talking when you said that?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you spoke, there was your voice, and another voice. A voice much deeper and powerful than yours. Rain and Domon were watching and I know you scared more than Rain."

"Domon, too?"

Kyoji chuckled, "You really don't remember." He laid back, arms behind his head. 

Kina, still confused, laid her hand on his bare chest, "I didn't kill anyone did I?"

"No, Ai. You didn't." Kyoji smiled. He moved one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her down to his level. 

A million thoughts raced through Kina's mind as Kyoji pulled her close to him. She was trying to figure who exactly was talking through her. Would it have been her Father, or the crest speaking itself. Kina wrapped her arms around Kyoji's neck and buried her face into his chest.

'Kyoji, I don't know if either of us will be able to claim victory between one another.' Kina thought as she felt herself get sucked into unconsciousness. The last thing she felt was Kyoji's breath flowing through her hair and his fingers playing with the ends of it.

~*~

"Welcome to the opening match between two favored to win the championship! Neo-Antarctica's Supreme Angel Master Gundam, and Neo-Germany's Gundam Spiegel. Word out on the street is that if one of these two is close to victory, they won't finish it off." The male announcer claimed.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the last we saw of Kina's 'power.'" Domon told his partner.

Rain nodded, "If Kyoji pushes Kina far enough, she could easily win this battle by using it."

"So, you guys saw that too?" 

Domon and Rain turned around to see Chibodee walking up behind them. Along with him were George of Neo-France, and Sai of Neo-China. Domon nodded, "Yea, we were right there to see all of it."

"It looked like something I saw in a show before. Ayashi no Ceres* I think it was called. Like the main girl was engulfed in some sorta power, just to defend herself. Kina's eyes glowed just like that girl's did too!" Sai remarked.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on training Sai?" George asked the young Gundam fighter.

But, when Sai went to say something, Domon cut him off, "Look, they're coming into the arena." 

All of them looked to see Kina's Gundam drop from the sky. It's wings were spread out, and fell down to the ring below with grace. It looked like Kina was in complete control and knew exactly what she was doing. Domon knew that Kina knew exactly who she was up against. 'This is gonna be one hell of a match.' Domon thought as he saw a smoke cloud, signaling only one thing, that his own brother and Kina's lover had entered the ring.

Gundam Spiegel emerged from the smoke. Kyoji's Gundam shined like it had been polished just for this. Kina's always looked polished, but it was a rare sight to see Spiegel look polished. 

Korato appeared on a nearby screen, "Gundam Spiegel? Supreme Angel Master Gundam?"

Kyoji and Kina nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready." They shouted in unison.

"Then Gundam Fight………!"

"Ready?!" Kina shouted as she lunged at Kyoji.

"Go!" Kyoji exclaimed as he also lunged at Kina.

"I'm not going easy on you!" Kyoji shouted at her as he ducked below her arm.

"Well, at least I know I'm not the only one who's not gonna go easy!" Kina shouted as she quickly moved from Kyoji's quick movement. She flipped over his head and rammed her elbow into his back. Kyoji quickly disappeared, and the next thing Kina knew was that Kyoji had pushed her to the ground, and was in the process of ripping her arm off. 

"Heh, you may get my arm, but you won't win." Kina chuckled, "but you know that once you rip it off, I'll be able to free myself."

"So, you're just gonna let me rip it off?!" Kyoji looked at her with awe.

"Not only that, I'll help you!" Kina shouted as she felt Kyoji's grip tighten on her arm as she began to pull herself from underneath him. 

Domon and the others watched in awe as Supreme Angel Master Gundam's arm was being ripped off. Once the arm was off, Kina shot out from under Kyoji, quickly pulled out an arrow with her remaining arm, and forced the arrow through Kyoji's throat.

"She's really giving this her all!" Chibodee remarked.

Kyoji cried out as he felt the arrow go straight through his throat. He forced himself up and quickly yanked out the arrow. He pulled out his daggers and started throwing them at Kina.

"Yeah, but it's killing her to do so. See her shoulders? They're sagging." Domon pointed out.

"That means that the mademoiselle is in distress. Am I correct?" George asked Domon. Domon nodded, keeping his eyes on the match.

Kina concentrated as the daggers came dangerously close. 'Power of the Players crest, help me win this match.' Kina thought as she focused all her power outside of her.

The five watching, gasped. "Dammit Kina Motsuya! Any attack but that one!" Domon shouted at her. 

Kina heard Domon's voice and his plea, but decided to ignore him. 'If I have this incredible power, I've gotta learn to control it in battle. Unfortunately, it's against the only man that's ever truly loved me.' 

Kyoji's daggers melted at the heat barrier around Supreme Angel Master Gundam. Domon and the others watched in awe as Kina gathered her energy. Sai exclaimed, "Is she actually gonna try to control her power?" 

"It seems that way." Chibodee said, not taking his eyes off of the match.

Even Kyoji, who had stopped moving, stared at Kina. Kina opened her eyes, her eyes still the same, and proclaimed, "Kyoji Kasshu, I hope you are prepared to lose this match." 

"Woah, was that a winning declaration from Neo-Antarctica?!" The announcer shouted from his helicopter. 

Kyoji smirked, "What makes you think that that particular trick can harm me?" 

"Easy. Watch." Kina told him as the dome surrounding only her suddenly expanded, forcing Kyoji inside it. 

The environment inside the dome suddenly changed. The temperatures dropped dramatically. The floor of the arena became covered with snow, and a hidden layer of ice laid beneath the snow. Then, to make matters worse, a blizzard-like storm enshrouded the dome. 

"If you're forced out of the this particular dome, your Gundam will incur more damage than it will while inside it." Kina's voice told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kyoji asked her.

"Because it's about to happen." Suddenly Kina appeared out of the snowstorm, lunging towards him. Kyoji dug in his heels, and held out his hands, a plan in his mind. Kina smirked, "Like that's gonna stop me. Maximum power!" She shouted as she gained speed on Kyoji. 

Her fists met with Kyoji's open palms. Kyoji felt himself being pushed back as a small shiver ran down his back. 

Kina laughed, "Can't handle the cold?" She asked him.

Kyoji simply smiled and began to force his arms to straighten his arms out, pushing Kina away. All of a sudden, he felt a burning sensation in his heel. 'I've hit the barrier.' He remarked as he started pushing on his legs, so he could step away from the barrier. One foot after another, Kyoji managed to push his way back inside the dome. 

Kina finally gave up on the attack and backed back into the snowstorm. Then, a soft, but yet loud, chant could be heard from the snow. Suddenly, three huge icebergs shot out from under Kyoji. Two of them went through his hands, the other, through the stomach. The top of the dome hardened as Kyoji hit it. 

"Woah! Gundam Spiegel has been skewered!" 

Domon and the others watched in awe. Argo and Nastasha came up behind them and he remarked, "As long as they're in that ice dome, the match is Kina's." Argo pointed out.

"Think so?" Domon asked, the shocked look on his face was replaced by a look of confidence, "I think Kyoji's got this under control." 

All of a sudden, Gundam Spiegel turned a gold color. He forced his energy on the icebergs below him and burned right through them. Kina smirked, "You wanna play it that way, do ya?" Then all the snow that was falling engulfed her, and instead of her Gundam turning gold, it turned into a crystal-like color. 

"Is that the mademoiselle's ultimate?" George asked in awe.

"Yep. The two are equally matched." Domon stated.

"So who do you think will win?" Chibodee asked, his eyes still glued on the match.

"Neither one of them." Argo provided.

"You're saying a….." Rain started.

"A double knock out?" Sai finished. Argo and Domon nodded.

Nastasha smirked, "Either one of them shall be an interesting opponent to face in the ring." 

Kina flashed her crest, "Now, you'll see why they call me the Player of the Cards!" Kina shouted as she prepared to lung at Kyoji.

"Yeah? Well, show me your power, Kina Motsuya!" Kyoji yelled out to her as he lunged at Kina.

Kina stood back up, straight, and once again focused her power. She cleared her mind, and brought out more of her power. She quickly lunged at Kyoji, the two butting heads. 

"Kina!" Kyoji called out.

"Kyoji!" Kina called out. 

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light, a mix between a gold light and a crystal light. Then, a loud explosion rang throughout the arena and its stands. Kina's dome and the dome that was an automatic for the fight dissipated in the explosion. The crowed cried out as flaming pieces of Gundam exteriors shot into the stands.

"Dammit! Kina! Kyoji!" Domon called out for them. The Shuffle Alliance, Nastasha, and Rain all watched the cloud of smoke, hoping to see any trace of either of the Gundams. 

When the cloud of smoke finally cleared enough to see anything, the seven watching them spotted the two Gundams, neither one of them moving. Kina's dome of snow was gone, and the arena had returned to its normal state, besides the blasts of energy that had left their mark on the arena. 

"Woah! Is it a double knock-out?!" The announcer asked the spread out audience, "Or will either one of these two Gundams stand up and claim victory?!" 

"I……I can't move." Kina muttered to herself.

"The clock's counting down on these two! Will Supreme Angel Master Gundam or Gundam Spiegel claim the title of champion of this match?!" The announcer kept going.

"Will he shut up?!" Chibodee exclaimed, his hand balled into a tight fist. His fingernails dug deep into his hand. His nervousness was showing.

"My energy level is zero. I can't stand up." Kyoji remarked.

"5……4…..3….2…..1….." And with that, the referee blew his whistle, signaling to the announcer that it was a double knockout.

"Well, this is a first in Gundam Fight Championship history! A double knockout in the first fight! Obviously, this was a fight to remember for its witnesses." The announcer shouted.

An emergency team arrived, but cautiously walked up to the Gundams. Kina knew she was okay, but it would be awhile before she could fight again. She shut her Gundam off, opened the hatch to the cockpit, and rushed over to Kyoji.

"Look! Kina's okay!" Chibodee exclaimed.

"What? Were you worried for her, Chibodee Crockett?" Domon asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

Chibodee blushed, "Well, uh……yeah. But only for the reason that she's a fellow Shuffle Alliance member!" He provided. The others nodded their heads, as if in disbelief of what the Queen of Spades was talking about. The blush on Chibodee's face grew hotter, "Well, what are we standing around here for! Let's go greet them!" He suggested as he ran towards the two fallen Gundams.

Meanwhile, Kina banged on the cockpit of Gundam Spiegel, trying to get it open, screaming out for Kyoji. Finally, she managed to pull away a piece of metal away from the cockpit, only to reveal an unconscious-looking Kyoji. Kina squirmed her way through the little space provided, and landed inside the cockpit. She quickly knelt down beside him, and shook Kyoji.

"Kyoji! Dammit, wake up!" Kina exclaimed.

Kyoji's eyes flittered open and a small smile crossed his face, "What did I scare you?" He said weakly.

"Curse you Kyoji Kasshu." Kina muttered as she dropped him.

He hit the floor of his cockpit with a loud thud, "Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head. Kyoji shut off his Gundam, and Kina helped him open the cockpit door. Once the two were out in the open, Kyoji looked Kina in the eyes, "Good match. We both are equally matched, so I hope Eve and Korato realize this and know not to schedule matches like this again." He told her, taking her free hand in his.

Kina nodded, "Right." Then the two of them looked to see the rest of the Shuffle Alliance heading their way. 

~*~ 

*Ai: Love in Jap.

*Ayashi no Ceres: a really kawaii anime that I am hooked on. I don't own it, I just thought it kinda fit in right there. By the way, if you're a Yu Watase fan (Fushigi Yuugi), ANC is also created by her.

~*~ 

Ending Comments: Wow, having over 2 ft of snow really pays off on writing more on your fics, don't it? Well, I guess that's the reason why this is done. Maybe chapter 22 will come out tomorrow, since schools have been cancelled. Don't forget to R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	22. 22

In the eyes of an Angel Chapter 22

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu 

Disclaimer: You should know the disclaimer by now. After all, this is the 22nd chappie of this particular ficcie.

~*~

Only a few minutes passed after the battle between Kina and Kyoji, and already Rain, Domon, and Kina were quickly put in handcuffs and led to the local police station for questioning about Serena's death. The police were kind enough to let Kina changed back into her regular clothes before arresting her. 

At the station, Cecil stood there, Sai Saishi beside her, with a depressed look on her face. Sai told them what had happened, "They [the police] had forced her in there, literally jumped down her throat, wanting to know what happened to Miss Serena." 

"It was horrible." Cecil cried, "I couldn't get a word in edgewise, and they thought I was lying when I actually could talk." 

Since the four years from the last Gundam tournament, Sai and Cecil had grown considerably. Sai now stood at a decent 5 foot 6 inches, while Cecil, still shorter than Sai, grew to about a 5 foot 3 inches. Sai's childish figure was quickly fading from him. His cheekbones became more defined, therefore made his eyes smaller. Cecil had evened out, and was looking more like a woman every day. She still left her blue hair in pigtails on 

"Come on, move it along." The guard forced Domon and Kina along.

Kina growled, "Watch it." 

"Or what, pretty? You can't do anything to me while in these handcuffs." The guard teased her.

Kina went to attack, but Domon called out to her. She turned to him, rage reflecting in her eyes, "What?!" She yelled at him.

"Don't." Domon told her, "That's exactly what they want you to do, so they can pin Serena's murder and the guard's injury on you," Kina began to object, but Domon continued, "and if they put you away and strip you of your Gundam, I know Kyoji won't be able to stand it."

"Kyoji…" Kina muttered as she relaxed her tensed muscles. She allowed the guard to push her into the interrogation room along with Domon. 

The guards thrusted the two of them into seats and shut the door behind them. Domon looked at Kina, "They're actually leaving us here?" He asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I know. Maybe they're waiting for the detectives." Kina replied with the same tone. Domon chuckled to himself.

But, sure enough, the two doors busted open to reveal two detectives, one of them was tall, dark skin, and was muscle bound. The other one was shorter, not so muscle bound, but you could tell he had some strength. Both were tuxedos with badges pinned on the pockets.

Domon rolled his eyes, "Are we supposed to be afraid of you? And where's Rain?!" 

"Same place you'll be if you don't shut your mouth Neo-Japan." The shorter one replied.

Kina growled, "If you intend to pester me like you have poor Cecil Holgar, I'll…"

"You'll what, Neo-Antarctica?" The taller one teased her.

Kina bit her tongue, and thought of a comeback, "No, I won't say it."

"Why not?" The shorter one turned his focus from Domon to her.

Domon looked over at Kina, wanting to know what she would come back with. He knew that Kina had a reputation for comebacks, and was anxious to hear what she as going to say.

Kina smirked, "Because it would be the exact thing that you bastards would want me to do. Plus, I don't wanna stoop to your particular level." 

'Good one.' Domon thought with a smile as he watched the detectives' mouths hit the floor.

The shorter guard leaned right into Kina's face, "You think you're better than us, precious?" 

"Me?" Kina bust out into a fit of laughter, "Precious?! I'm sorry, you've got the wrong girl if you think I, of all people, am precious." 

"We've got ourselves a smart one here." The taller man told the shorter one.

"Now, let's get down to business. Where were you when Serena Kasshu was murdered?" The shorter one asked.

"I was with him." Kina motioned to Domon, "We were practicing for the opening ceremonies." 

"And what were you practicing?" 

"Did you not see the opening ceremonies?" Domon asked.

"We're not into that sorta thing." 

"Well, if you didn't see that, then its gonna be hard to explain." Domon sighed.

"If you were good detectives, then, at least I would think, you would wanna see your suspects in action, eh?" Kina cocked an eyebrow, looking at the two detectives with the expectance of them answering her question.

"Shut your mouth!" The shorter one shouted.

"I can, but I thought you wanted information outta me. If I shut my mouth, how can I tell you everything I know?" Kina came back.

'Damn she's good.' Domon thought.

"You obnoxious brat!" 

"So? Problem?" Kina replied.

"Maybe you don't deserve to know our information." Domon chimed in.

"Fine. There are other means of communications." The taller one chuckled.

"Demi, call Neo-Antarctica's and Neo-Japan's Government and tell them that their fighters have been disqualified from the tournament." The shorter one called out the door.

"Dammit! Don't you dare!" Kina yelled out, trying to jump out of her seat.

"You bastards." Domon cursed.

"That's right. And until they confess what they know, they can't return." The shorter one continued.

"Fine. I give." Kina's shoulders slumped. 

Domon's eyes widened at Kina's surrender, "Dammit, see what you've done? You've turned her so you can pester her to your liking!" 

It was Kina's eye's turn to widen, "Domon…." 

"Ah, I see. But isn't Neo-Antarctica supposed to be with Neo-Germany?" The taller one asked.

"You leave Kyoji out of this!" Kina and Domon shouted at the same time.

"Fine. Now tell us, before…"

Just then, Sai Saishi burst through the doors, "Bro! You can't do that!" 

"Believe me, I didn't." Domon said as he glared at the two detectives.

"Listen, while I was practicing with Domon here, at the Neo-Japanese Gundam hanger, Serena came in. I realized that she looked a little different." Kina started.

"Different, how?" 

"She was kind of translucent." Kina told him.

"Continue." 

"Then, when I told her hi, she put her finger to my lips and I immediately passed out." Kina finished.

Domon picked up from there, "Then she went to the cockpit of God Gundam, and when Rain Mikamura acknowledged that Serena was there, Serena knocked her out by probably doing the same to Rain as she did to Kina." 

"Then what?"

"Serena brought out Rain and set her outside the Gundam." Domon continued his confession, even down to the conversation and telling them the color of her eyes.

"But, while I was out, I dreamed." Kina chimed in.

"Dreamed?" 

"Yes. Somehow, I was transported to follow Neo-Germany through what had happened that night." Kina confessed.

"And did you see the murderer?" 

"Yes. But let me tell you what I saw." Kina remarked.

"Fine. Go ahead." 

"When Neo-Germany left the place he's staying at," 

The shorter one cut her off, "You're place, am I not correct?" 

Kina blushed, "As I was saying, when he left, I followed him somehow. Kyoji was going to see how Domon and I were doing, and bumped into, none other than Serena, his sister and Hans Holgar of Neo-Denmark. Kyoji and Hans exchanged high fives, and were about to head over to Neo-Japan's Gundam hanger." 

"Uh huh." 

"Then I turned around at the sound of a bang. I felt the whoosh of bullet go straight through me, and hit Hans in the shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Sire Motsuya."

"Your Father?!" 

"I don't consider that man my father." Kina replied.

"Continue." 

"Fine. His arm was hanging out the window of a red sports car, and in his hand was a sniper weapon. He adjusted his arm on the seal of the window and fired another shot. But this time, Kyoji stood in front of the shot, to protect his sister, and the bullet hits his shoulder."

"Are you lying? I doubt Sire Motsuya would do such a thing!"

"Yeah, and isn't he dead?" 

"Yeah, so how is it that Sire Motsuya could shot Serena and Kyoji Kasshu and Hans Holgar?"

"I don't know that. Sire Motsuya also attacked Kyoji and I when we were heading Neo-Antarctica for the decisive match for the title of Neo-Antarctica's representative." Kina told them.

"I heard about that." 

"Yes, well, with Kyoji Kasshu and Hans Holgar down, Sire Motsuya did not hesitate to fire another shot straight at the defenseless Serena." Kina told him.

"And the bullet hit her straight in the heart. Correct?" 

Kina nodded, "Yes." 

"That's exactly what Cecil Holgar told us."

"Except that she didn't know who the man was, but she described Sire Motsuya." 

"Rain Mikamura saw it too." Kina chimed in, "She'll tell you the same story."

"So, what became of either Kyoji Kasshu or Hans Holgar?" 

"I don't know what happened to Hans Holgar, but Kyoji staggered to Neo-Japan's Gundam Hangers." Kina told them.

"Is this true, Domon Kasshu."

Domon nodded, "Yes, it is. Kyoji came in, I was the only one conscious at the time. When Kyoji saw Kina on the floor unconscious, he worried about her."

"Aw, how sweet." 

"Please." 

"Go to hell." Kina muttered under her breath.

"Watch your mouth Neo-Antarctica." 

"I just told you what happened, now gimme back my Gundam!" Kina shouted.

"Let her go. But make sure she don't leave the station." The short one told the guard that stood watching.

"Right." The guard nodded and took the handcuffs off of Kina's hands.

"Oh, and tell Demi to drop the falsehood of her disqualification." 

"Right." The guard led Kina out of the interrogation room. Sai's eyes watched her and followed the guard out.

"Oh, and bring Rain Mikamura out." 

"Right." The guard removed his hand from Kina's back and turned to Rain, yanked her up and threw her inside the door.

"Hey! Don't you dare harass her like that!" Domon's protective voice came from inside the interrogation room. The door swung closed.

Kina sat down, and Sai walked over to her, "Is that really what you saw?" 

Kina nodded, "Yes. What? You don't believe me?"

"I needed to know. That's all." Sai sighed as he sat down next to her. Cecil followed suit and sat next to Sai.

"Kina, that's exactly what I saw. Except I saw what happened to my brother, not Neo-Germany." Cecil spoke up.

"So I heard." Kina sighed as she leaned her head up against the wall, and focused her golden eyes on a spot on the ceiling. She wasn't really wanting to talk about it. All Kina wanted to was go home as rest.

After a half hour, the call came out to drop the falsehood about Neo-Japan, and soon after, Domon and Rain both walked out of the interrogation room. Kina slowly stood up. 

Kina, Domon, and Sai called for their Corelanders and hopped into them. Domon looked over at Kina, "You sure you'll be alright?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Oh, and Rain?" Kina asked the Neo-Japanese woman.

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back. You too Cecil. Now that we've confessed, and word gets around to Sire Motsuya, he'll be out for revenge." Kina warned them. The two females nodded and the three hover-cars went their separate ways.

~*~

Ending Comments: Yes, I know this chappie is really short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. I also want to say, I got a really rude review this morning. The person calls themselves Burning Gundam. If you have been with me so far, you know how at the beginning I couldn't remember Cecil's name and called her Celina. And you also know how in Chapter 15, I corrected myself. Well, "Burning Gundam" only got to Chapter 8 and sent me a review, saying, "It's Cecil, not Celina stupid." I do not appreciate being called "stupid," and "Burning Gundam"-who kindly left his email address-got a nice response from me. Well, ja nes! R&R! And a warning, if anyone ever calls me stupid like "Burning Gundam" called me, they will get a nice response from me, somehow or another. Ja!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~ 


	23. 23

In the eyes of an Angel Chapter 23

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu

~*~

A few days and fights passed since the questioning, and still Kina and Kyoji remained undefeated. So was the rest of the Shuffle Alliance undefeated. But, Kina's next opponent was Kaman Soyuz, her attacker from before. He was the Gundam Fighter from Neo-Hong Kong. Domon vaguely remembered Master Asia having any other pupils besides him.

"But Master Asia could have had trained Kaman before he trained you." Kyoji pointed out.

"But, Kaman looks like he's only in his early twenties." Domon protested.

"Well, not to worry. I think I can defeat him." Kina sighed as she absentmindedly popped her knuckles.

"Kina, there is something to worry about. If Kaman knows all Master Asia's techniques, then you could actually lose this match." Domon warned her.

"I know. But, I've got to take my chances. I also know that the schools' of the undefeated of the South and East are major rivals. So, probably, my moves will be close to his." Kina pointed out.

"Have you mastered anything like the Sekiha-Tenkyouken?" Domon asked her.

"I think it's called the Lekiho-Menkosen.* And I'm still working on mastering it." Kina told him.

"Lekiho-Menkosen?!" Kyoji and Domon asked her.

"It's exactly like the Sekiha-Tenkyouken, but with the school of the undefeated of the South twist. I'm this close to getting it mastered." Kina made a motion with her fingers that only separated the two fingers by millimeters.

Domon smirked, "Well, let's see whatchya got down." 

"Well, I can do the Sekiha-Tenkyouken," Domon's mouth dropped, and Kina continued, "But there's this one part in the Lekiho-Menkosen that I can't master." 

"Then let's see your version of Sekiha-Tenkyouken." Domon pushed.

"Fine." Kina calmed herself down. 'I'm gonna try Lekiho-Menkosen instead.' She thought as she began her chant, "From the school of the undefeated of the south, the unspoken words of the queen, the ultimate technique……" Kina pulled her arms above her head, and concentrated the power there, between her palms. Kina leaned back on her heels, spun on them, "Lekiho-Menkosen!" She called for the power as she fell back on her feet from her heels, and shot the blue colored power beam at Domon.

Domon called for the Sekiha-Tenkyouken, to try and counter her Lekiho-Menkosen. But, the blue beam hit the red beam, and started pushing the red beam of the Sekiha-Tenkyouken back. Domon struggled to keep his strength, but the Lekiho-Menkosen pushed the Sekiha-Tenkyouken away and forced Domon against the wall. 

Kyoji whistled and clapped as Domon got back onto his feet. Kina relaxed into her original state of mind, and curtseyed at the applause from her lover. Domon grumbled, "And you can't master the Lekiho-Menkosen?" He asked Kina.

"Well, I couldn't until now. Guess you kinda helped. Domo, Domon." Kina smiled.

Domon felt a blush cross his face, 'She just smiled.' He thought as he went to grab his cloak. 

"What? Leaving so soon?" Kyoji asked his younger brother.

"Yeah. I told Rain I'd meet her for dinner." Domon responded as he wrapped his cloak over his shoulders.

"Oh, Domon?" Kina asked him.

Domon turned around, "What?" 

"You will be there to see my match tomorrow with Kaman, right?" 

"Yeah? Why do you wanna know?" Domon responded.

"Gee, little bro, she just hopes that you'll be able to see her new technique in battle with Kaman." Kyoji interjected.

"Honestly, Domon. Will you come? Not just by obligation you feel from being a Shuffle partner, but because you wanna see it?" Kina asked him again.

"Of course I will. I didn't mean it that I didn't wanna see it. I don't think I've ever seen a woman fight as hard as you do. Or with the same skill as you do." Domon told her.

Kina nodded, "Thank you." She told him, then turned to Kyoji, "Let's go. I've got to find a good pizza place around here and get something to eat!" 

"Yeah, I agree there." Kyoji chuckled as he hopped off of the ledge he was sitting on. 

"I know! Why don't invite Rain to the pizza place, and we'll have a 'double date?'" Kina suggested to Domon.

"Nah, she needed to talk to me about something. Rain check?" Domon asked Kina.

Kina smiled, but with a little disappointment, "Sure. But it expires when the championship is over!" Kina told him.

Domon nodded, chuckling, "Right." He said as he went the opposite direction of Kina and Kyoji to Neo-Japan's place. On his way there, a million thoughts raced through his mind about Kina, 'Why is she so friendly all of a sudden? Is it because she is finally warming up to the idea that we're the Shuffle Alliance? Or is it because Kyoji's my older brother? Something hasn't happened to them, has it? I kinda felt an uneasiness between them tonight. Maybe Kina's just nervous about the upcoming fight with Kaman, and Kyoji's worried that she could get killed in this match.'

"Domon!" Rain called out behind him. She kept calling for him, while running towards him.

Domon, not hearing Rain calling out for him, kept walking, 'Kina reminds me of Allenby, but not as obnoxious. Kina would kill me for thinking that.' Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He tensed up, but realized it was Rain, and relaxed. 

Rain let go, "Domon, why didn't you answer me?" 

"You called for me?" Domon asked her. Rain nodded, "Uh, I was just lost in thought, I think." 

"About who?" Rain asked him.

"Let's go find some place to eat, and I'll explain it to you there." Domon told her.

Rain looked curiously at the side of Domon's face, "What is that?" She asked him, pulling out her mirror for him to look.

Domon looked in the mirror, and examined the small blue line that traced up his jaw line. He looked at it with curiosity, and touched it with his forefinger. Immediately, his finger froze. Rain helped him break the ice off his finger. Domon winced as her fingernail went through the ice, 'Must be an after attack.' Domon thought as Rain and him finally broke the ice that had surrounded his finger.

"I know who you were talking to, or rather, fighting with." Rain stated with a smile at the tall Neo-Japanese fighter.

"Who?" Domon looked at her with mock curiosity.

"Kina Motsuya of Neo-Antarctica." Rain told him, pushing her finger into his chest and tracing upwards.

"What didya want?" 

Domon and Rain turned around to see the two fighters from Neo-Germany and Neo-Antarctica. Kyoji smirked, "So, we meet again, little bro." He gave an evil smirk.

Kina poked Kyoji, "Don't look like that. It scares people." She told him.

Kyoji sighed, "Right, Ai." He softened his look.

Domon laughed, "You two are crazy." He shook his head.

"Speaking of crazy, how would you two like to join us for dinner?" Rain invited Kina and Kyoji. 

Kina looked at Domon, who's mouth hung agape, then back at Rain, "Is okay with Domon? He told us that you had something important to tell him." 

"Oh, I had forgot about that!" Rain chuckled. 

Kina noticed that the blue strip still ran down Domon's jaw line. So, she walked over to Domon, and traced her finger over the deep blue scar. Domon stood still as the finger traced down his jaw line. 

Kina pulled her finger back and looked back at Domon, "That's the part of the Lekiho-Menkosen that I can't master. Every person I try it on, they get this freeze scar that runs down their jaw line, and if anything touches it, it'll freeze."

"Anything?" Domon asked Kina.

Kina nodded, "I'm surprised it hadn't engulfed you."

"Engulfed?" 

"Yea, I saw that you touched it with your finger, and it froze your finger. I'm surprised that it didn't engulf you immediately." Kina said, walking back to Kyoji's side.

"Uh, we better get going. We'll take a rain check?" Kyoji began to tug at Kina's shirt and pull her along.

"Right. We'll see you tomorrow?" Domon asked them.

"You bet! This is the last match before the battle Royale, ya know." Kina reminded as the two walked off. Indeed, Domon had remembered, but it was the least of his worries. He was also worried about Kina in this upcoming match, not only because Kaman had somehow mastered all of Master Asia's techniques, but that Kaman had also confessed to Kyoji that he was a follower of the Devil Gundam. And Kina, Rain and him were witnesses to it.

"Come on Domon! I've got to talk to you!" Rain pulled on his arm.

"Gee, Rain! Hold on!" Domon told her as she pulled him along, "What did I do now?!" 

Rain had pulled him into a sit outside café and sat him down. Domon's butt hit the seat hard, while Rain sat down herself, "Domon, I hafta tell you something……."

~*~

Kyoji and Kina sat only a couple restaurants away. The waiter came by and asked for their orders. The couple ordered, the waiter nodded and left, as Kyoji scooted himself next to Kina-instead of across from her- and looked, "So, what do you think they're talking about?" 

Kina shrugged, "Dunno. I can only hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Mainly Rain is talking."

"What words?" Kyoji asked, even more inquisitive than before.

"Fight……" Kina squinted, "Love…….and something else." Then she turned to Kyoji, "Why the hell are we spying on your brother and his love?" 

"Ssshh, see if you can hear more…" 

Kina stood up from her seat, "I'll be damned if I will Kyoji! At least until you answer my question! Now why are we spying on them?!" She hollered. Suddenly, everyone stopped moving and looked at Kina. Even Rain and Domon. Kina blushed, "Uh…." She chuckled, "Konichiwa minna-san!" She waved to everyone as she sat down. 

Domon turned around and glared at Kyoji, who had met eyes with his brother. Domon turned around, held up his forefinger at Rain, who nodded, and walked over to the table where Kina and Kyoji left.

Kina stood up, "Uh, gotta use the little girls room!" She gulped and dashed off, leaving Kyoji to fend for himself.

A hand went straight down on Kyoji's table, "Why are you spying on Rain and I?" 

Kyoji chuckled, "Uh…..cause you're my little bro and I hafta keep tabs on you." He made up.

"Where did Kina go?" Domon asked as he took her seat at the table.

"Heh, the little girls room." Kyoji chuckled, 'I'm in trouble now.'

Domon stood up and headed in the direction Kina left. He jumped the fence that led into an alley way, knowing that she went this way. But he looked, and there was no sign of her. 

Kina sat in the corner between the fence and the wall. She had her knees against her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly over them to keep from making noise. She watched Domon from that corner, and quietly slipped up from her position. She tried to jump the fence without a noise, but her sandal hit the fence. 

Domon, hearing the sound, turned around to see the blonde Neo-Antarctician running away. He quickly jumped the fence and followed her weaving pattern through the crowd. Finally, he saw her disappear into another alley. He followed her, making sure he checked every place she could possibly be. A trash can rattled, and Domon saw that Kina had started running again. Domon quickly dashed after her, and finally caught up to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pushed against the wall, holding her hands up against the wall over her head.

"What is it that you read?" Domon spat at her.

"I only heard Love and Fight. That's all." Kina spat back.

Domon glared at her, "Are you sure?" 

"What? You don't trust me?!" Kina yelled back at him.

"Hey you two! Stop it!" 

"Shuddup, Rain!" Domon told her as he kept his focus on Kina. 

"Will you quit looking at me like that?! It creeps me out!" Kina exclaimed as she kicked him in the stomach, using that force to push herself out of his grip on her arms. Domon fell to the ground as Kina walked off, "I know what Rain said, but if it's that important to you, I will not tell Kyoji. So, screw off, Domon Kasshu!" Then Domon heard her add, "I wasn't gonna tell him anyways. If you wanna bitch at someone, bitch at Kyoji, not me." Kina walked off just as rain started to fall from the sky.

"Dammit." Domon cursed as he sat up.

"I can't believe you Domon. I thought you were getting better at that!" Rain scolded.

"Rain, wait! What do you mean?" Domon asked her.

"About harassing people like that." Rain responded, "I knew Kina was watching, I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I know that what I'm about to tell you that Kina already knows."

"She knows?" Domon asked standing up.

"Yes, I went to her for help on how to say this." Rain told him.

"What is it?" Domon walked closer to her, putting his hands around her arms.

"Domon, I hafta go back to the colony." 

"Why, Rain?" 

"I haven't been feeling well at all, and I know I haven't shown any symptoms of being sick, but they want to have a look at me back on the colony." 

"But, can't you stay until I win the championship again?" 

Rain shook her head, "No, I can't. They're sending a ship for me tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?!" 

"Right. They're just thinking it's just some common virus that they have here on Earth, but they just want to make sure." 

"Oh, Rain."

Lightening struck in the distance. The two stood silent for a few minutes. Their eyes held each others gaze as the rain soaked their clothes and hair. Finally, Domon scooped Rain up, and the two headed to the Neo-Japanese place.

~*~

"So, after this match, huh?"

"Yes, Devil Gundam will be finished."

"Ya know, this is just like the championship before?" 

"I know. But, I've got to put Neo-Antarctica in total control."

"Is that the most important thing to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Never mind."

"So, where is the Battle Royale taking place?" 

"Easy, where Tokyo once stood."

"I don't understand." 

"Now, that Tokyo has been destroyed, the whole place can be like a ring. Especially with the many obstacles the fighters will hafta overcome." 

"Can't you just make an island like Wong did?"*

"That would take too long. Let's just have where Tokyo stood."

"But…."

"There'll be a wide fighting area, therefore another fights will not interfere with other fights."

"Fine."

"Now, we'll wait until tomorrow's match with Neo-Antarctica versus Neo-Hong Kong's newbie, Kaman Soyuz." 

"Yes, I look forward to this match."

~*~

Kina walked into the empty arena, rain soaking her inside and out. She looked around, memories flooding into her mind. 

"What are you thinking about?" An older voice came from behind her. Kina turned to see an older man, with Kyoji's fighting garb and mask on. 

"Who are you?!" Kina asked the man.

"I am the real Schwartz Bruder." He responded, turned his eyes on her.

"But….he's….well…" 

"Dead? I know. I am. See?" The older man went to touch Kina's hand, but his hand went right through hers.

Kina watched this, amazed to see him standing in front of her, "How can you be alive?" 

"Well, I saw that you had fallen in love with the man that took my life and my Gundam, and I had to come and see for myself just who you really are." 

Kina sighed, moving her eyes off of the man to the ground, "Yeah, well…"

"What's wrong?" The man asked her.

Kina didn't respond, but only remembered what happened between them, right before she came to the arena.

~*~

"Damn you Kyoji Kasshu!" Kina shouted as she picked up her coat and had begun to storm off.

Kyoji put down his slice of pizza, laid money down on the table, and grabbed his coat, "What was that for?" 

"Damn you and your pathetic brother, Domon Kasshu!" Kina exclaimed, not stopping.

Kyoji ran after her, his heart racing. When he finally caught up to her, he told her, "Look it was only a joke. Domon raced off before I could tell him that." 

"It's not that. I knew what Rain was gonna tell him." Kina stopped, her head hung.

"You did?" 

"But I'm not at liberty to tell you. I was gonna let Rain tell you guys when the timing was right." Kyoji moved in front of her, and lifted her chin up. Kina pulled away from him, "Why, Kyoji? Why?!" Kyoji looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes, 

"Why what?" Kyoji asked her.

"You don't think that what you did was wrong?" 

"Yes, I did. I feel for bad. I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why did you?" 

"I don't know. But I am sorry for whatever he did to you."

"What he did?! But you're not sorry for how you brought me into it?" 

"I thought you wanted to go along with it!" 

"You didn't ask! I told you they probably just wanted their privacy!"

"And they did!"

"Exactly!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You just assumed! That's what it was!"

"Fine! I won't assume anymore! I'll always ask you your opinion before we do anything!"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"No, then what was it?" 

"You didn't come for my rescue when Domon chased after me."

"I figured you would yell at me if I did."

"No, I wouldn't've. Instead of you coming, Rain did. What if Domon really planned on hurting me?!" 

"I don't think Domon would've done that." 

"He sure looked at me with the intent of hurting me."

"I think you're misjudging him." 

"Oh! So now you're sticking up for him? That man looked like he was gonna kill me! Rain thought so too! She even started yelling at him about it! What? Am I not more important to you than Domon? Domon's supposed to be your enemy!"

"He's supposed to be yours too! And you are important to me!"

"Then why didn't you come for me? Even just to see if I was okay?!"

"'Cause I knew you could take care of yourself!" 

"Did you even worry about me?"

"Of course I did! You think I'm that cold hearted?" 

"Well, you didn't come for me. When I came back, you just were eating pizza like nothing was happening! Like you didn't even care!" Kina exclaimed as she ran off in the direction of the arena she was to fight in the next, knowing that was where she could chill out for a few minutes.

"Kina! Wait a second!" Kyoji called out to her. Kina ignored him and kept running. When she stopped, she looked to see Kyoji standing there, in the same spot, hand in a tight fist. His head hung, like he was struggling with whether or not to go after her or not. Kina, still crying, began her running to the arena.

~*~

"So, that's what happened." The older man said, pulling at the edges of his mask.

"Yeah." Kina sighed.

"Do you think he was entirely in the wrong?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" 

"I can tell, he loves you. He cares for you. But, I have a question for you, why did you leave when Domon came over?" 

"I really had to pee. I knew there were port-a-potties behind that store, and went there. When I came back I saw Domon, coming over the way that I went. So, that's when I ducked into the corner."

"Maybe Kyoji thinks that you were running away from Domon, and that's why he didn't come for you." 

"You think he would think that?" 

The older man nodded, "I'm most positive. Even though my body is really gone this time, I can still sense some of his feelings."

"Really?" 

"That's how I knew he had fallen in love. His feelings became abnormal one day, and I checked it out. When I did, I found about you. I can see why he likes you so much, you're one tough girl. But, I can see you have your soft spots as well."

"So, really, was this my fault?" 

"It's a fault on both of you. I know you have a match tomorrow, against an opponent you are afraid of. Kyoji's fearful for your life, and so are you. Tell him that. You want him to be open with you, but you need to open up to him." 

Kina nodded, "Right. I'm such a fool." 

"No, you're not." 

"Nani?" 

"You're a talented young woman, with strength and potential to win this championship. But, make sure you always remember that you do have back up. You have friends, not just Kyoji, but the rest of the Shuffle Alliance."

"Right." 

"They're all behind you, and tomorrow's match they will be there to support you as well. Including Domon." 

Kina remembered, "I'm hoping they will be."

"Think about, Kina Grace Motsuya. Think about yours and Kyoji's love for one another." The older man began to walk off.

"Wait a second! Are you really the real Schwartz Bruder?" Kina asked, running after the man. Kina hit a rock in the ground and tripped over it, losing her balance and falling in the mud. 

"Yes. I am." The man responded as he disappeared. 

Kina stayed on the ground, her face and clothes covered in mud, but her mouth was open. She had never thought, of all people, for him to be the one to give advice. She closed her mouth and tried to push herself off of the muddy arena floor, when she heard someone call out for her. Kina looked up to see Kyoji standing at the gate of the arena, hands at his sides. 

"Kyoji?" Kina asked, making sure her eyes didn't deceive her.

"Yeah?" He asked in response. Kina quickly rose to her feet. Kyoji looked at her clothes when she stood up, "What happened? Why were you on the gro….." But he was cut off by Kina, who leapt into his arms. Kyoji decided that his questions weren't important, he was just glad to have her in his arms.

~*~

*Lekiho-Menkosen: An attack I made up. I know it sounds corny, but oh well.

*"Can't you just make an island like Wong did?": I know that Lantal Island was real. I really don't know why I made this person say this, I guess it kinda fit.

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, this is a longer chappie. Kinda depressing too, I guess. I dunno. We've been having rain here, and rain makes me depressed. I guess that's why the chappie turned out the way it did. But, no worries! Kina and Kyoji are back together! Well, the 24th chappie is soon on its way!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Sanada Winner Kasshu aka the queen of war!~*~


	24. 24

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 24

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

~*~

The sun rose in the distance over the horizon. It shone on the two shining Gundams. There before Kina was the infamous Nibori* Gundam, owned by none other than Kaman Soyuz of Neo-Hong Kong. The huge Gundam that seemed too big for a young male like him. Kina knew that Kaman was not controlled by the Devil Gundam, he only went to that side because of his idol putting so much effort into the Devil Gundam. 

Kina scowled, 'This is not gonna be an easy match. But, if I believe in myself, I can beat him.' 

An evil laugh rang out from the Nibori Gundam, "Ha! Kina Motsuya thinks she can beat me!" Kaman's voice came from the Gundam.

'Can he read my thoughts?' Kina asked herself as she readied herself for battle. 

Kaman didn't respond. Suddenly, Korato's loud voice rang out from the sidelines, "Gundam Fight……."

"Ready?!" Kaman shouted as he took battle stance.

"Go!" Kina shouted as she lunged towards Kaman and his Nibori Gundam.

Domon smacked his forehead, "Why is she making the first move?!"

Kyoji smirked, "You'll see little bro. She has it all planned out." The Gundam fighters looked at Kyoji with curiosity as Kyoji watched the battle. He knew Kina would be okay, 'She's made it this far.' He thought to himself.

Kaman ducked under Kina's lunge and hit her cockpit. Kina let out an "oof," but smirked, 'This is going the way I thought it would.'

The two fought, neither giving in. Finally, Kaman backed off, "You're better than I thought, Neo-Antarctica. I have to give you credit there! But….." He hesitated.

"But what?!" Kina exclaimed, prepping herself.

"Can you handle fighting this Gundam?!" Kaman laughed, as the water behind him stirred.

"Holy shit!" Domon and Chibodee said at the same time.

"Kina!!" Kyoji shouted as he summoned for his Gundam. The other Gundam Fighters followed suit as they summoned for their Gundams.

~*~

"Should we allow this, Prime Minister?"

"Course so, Eve. We allowed Kaman to bring out the Devil Gundam, they should be able to summon for their Gundams to help." 

"Whatever you say, Prime Minister Korato."

~*~

Kina gasped, 'I could've never predicted this happening!' She thought as she watched the gigantic resurrected Gundam appear from the water. She was too stunned even when the Devil Gundam reached out and grabbed Kaman's Gundam.

"It's not….."George started.

Suddenly the Devil Gundam absorbed the Nibori Gundam, Kaman laughing all the time, "Sayoonara!"

This made all the Gundam Fighters crumble with disgust, "How could he do that to himself?! He just made himself a sacrifice! How disgusting!" Kina exclaimed as she watched the scene.

"No, Kina," Kyoji looked over at her.

"Nani?" Kina responded.

"He didn't sacrifice himself. He's the pilot of that thing. The Nibori Gundam was just a bunch of DG cells made to look like a Gundam." Kyoji pointed out to her.

Kina raised an eyebrow, "Well, still, that's disgusting to make us think that."

Kyoji chuckled, and turned to face the others, "Let's lead this thing away from the people!" 

"I agree with you there, Monsieur." George agreed as him and Kyoji took off.

"Wait for us!" Sai, Chibodee, and Kina exclaimed as they followed. Argo and Domon followed along behind the others. 

~*~

"KINA!!!!" A loud voice tore through her mind. She felt her body shake fiercely. 

Kina rolled over and whacked whoever it was in the face, "Go to hell, I'm still sleeping!" She exclaimed as she rolled onto her other side. 

"Damn you Kina! My nose is bleeding!" Kyoji's muffled voice proclaimed. 

Kina shot up and looked at Kyoji, "Uh, Gomenasi!" She exclaimed as she bolted out of the bed and got some tissues to attend to Kyoji's nose, "Although, you didn't have to shake me so hard, ya know!" 

"Fes, dut whew vere fnorind!"* Kyoji told her through the tissue. 

"Shuddup and lean your head back!" She exclaimed as she forced his head backwards, "Besides, I don't snore." 

"Fes, whew bew."* Kyoji protested.

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet?!" Kina exclaimed as she brought another tissue over Kyoji nose, "I really got you good. Gomen-ne, Kyo-san." 

"Whew betwer de fowie."* Kyoji protested.

"Shuddup!!" Kina exclaimed as she shoved the tissue up his nose.

"Ow!!" Kyoji exclaimed as he fell backwards onto the bed, tissue still sticking out of his nose.

"Baka." Kina muttered as she pulled the tissue out of his nose.

Kyoji sniffed, "Is it okay for me to sit up now?" 

"Don't play ignorant with me, Kyoji Kasshu!" She told him, picking up the tissues and throwing them away.

Kyoji just sat there, watching Kina throw away the tissues, "You must've been dreaming something horrible to sawing logs like that!" 

"Watch it! I don't snore!" Kina protested, walking over to him.

Kyoji sighed, "You were dreaming about the upcoming match with Kaman, weren't you?" He asked her, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

Kina nodded, "Yes, I was. I just hope it isn't going to be as bad as what I was dreaming." 

"Neither do I," Kyoji looked up at her, "I don't think any of us want you to fight Kaman."

"But, if I back out, this past year would mean nothing!" Kina told him.

Kyoji grabbed the remote and turned the television on, "Don't worry, Ai. I have faith in you." He told her as he stroked her messy blonde hair.

"Sorry to interrupt this program, but this just came in from Gundam Fight Headquarters," The focuses of Kina and Kyoji both moved from each other to the television, "After today's match with Neo-Antarctica and Neo-Hong Kong, Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu will be forfeiting all his matches and returning to the Neo-Japan Colony. Apparently, there are complications at the colony that needs his immediate attention…." The reporter drug on.

"Rain!" The two exclaimed at each other as Kyoji grabbed the phone. 

Kyoji ran his fingers down the dialing pad as he dialed up Domon's cellphone. Kina moved from Kyoji's lap and sat down on the bed. After a few seconds, Kyoji heard Domon's voice.

"Hello?" Domon's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey, little bro!" Kyoji exclaimed.

"I guess you heard about the news.." Domon's voice sounded down.

"About you surrendering to all your future matches?" 

"Yeah."

"Yes, Kina and I both did. What's up little bro? Is it Rain?" 

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" 

"They don't know yet, but I got a call from the Dad saying that she's not doing to well and that I probably need to get there." 

Kyoji clicked his tongue, "Well, Kina and I both wish that she'll get better soon."

"I'll still be at the match, Kyoji."

"I know you will, but I won't get to talk to you bro-to-bro, ya know?"

Domon chuckled, "I'm surprised the other Shuffle Alliance members aren't calling me."

"They probably haven't heard the news. It is pretty early in the morning." 

"Hey, Kyoji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to Kina real quick?"

Kyoji was startled by this question, "Sure, hold on," He told Domon. Then Kyoji turned to Kina, "He wants to talk to you." 

Kina nodded, knowing what Domon wanted to talk to her about, "Yeah?" She responded.

"Only you know what is really wrong with her, Kina. Tell me!" Domon demanded. 

"I can't, Domon. Kyoji doesn't even know." Kina responded, "I'm sorry."

"Why not? Her life could be on the line here!" 

"It's not. Believe me." A smile crossed her face, "You just better get up there to see her. Don't worry about today's match." 

Kyoji's mouth fell open, 'Please tell me I'm reading her mind wrong!' He thought to himself.

"Please tell me I'm reading your tone wrong." 

Kina blinked, then laughed, "No! It's not that!" Kina looked at Kyoji, "You Kasshu brothers are so bakana!" She continued laughing, "Rain's not pregnant….wait a sec! You mean that you…"

"Shuddup Kina!" Domon's voice interrupted her.

Kina giggled, "I see…" 

Kyoji rolled his steel blue eyes and fell back onto his back, "I almost thought I was gonna be an uncle there." 

Kina looked at Kyoji, "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to carry on a conversation here!" She said as she whacked him on the forehead. 

Kina heard Domon chuckle through the phone, "You two sure know how to bring a guy's spirit up." 

"Course we do!" Kina exclaimed.

Domon sighed, "I'll still be there at your fight. I'm sure Rain'll be okay until then."

Kina shrugged, "Do whatever you want." 

"Don't you mean whoever?" Kyoji improvised.

"Shuddup!" Kina and Domon exclaimed in unison.

Kyoji blinked, "Uh….right." He sighed as he hid himself under the covers.

"Well, I'll see ya soon, Domon." Kina said to him as she watched Kyoji.

"Right." And with that, Domon hung up.

Kina pressed the talk button, shutting the phone off. She set it down on the nightstand, and smirked. She jumped onto the bed, where Kyoji was hiding. 

"Ouch!" Was Kyoji's response as Kina landed on him. 

Kina removed the covers from over his head and smiled, "Quit hiding from me." 

Kyoji sweat dropped, "Of course, oh great ice queen!" He exclaimed as he quickly kissed her.

Kina returned the kiss, then looked at the clock, "Holy Crap! My match is in an hour!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself up.

Kyoji wrapped his arms around her waist, and forced her down, "No, you stay." 

"Leggo!" Kina struggled to get out of his grasp on her, "and why are you talking like a baby?" 

Kyoji ran his fingers through her hair, "I wanna hold you. I'm so scared that you won't come back to me." He admitted, whispering in her ear.

Kina relaxed and looked up at Kyoji, "I'll come back. I can't be killed that easily!" She chuckled, trying to reassure him.

Kyoji's steel blue eyes looked into her golden eyes, "You have changed so much since when we first met."

"Is that bad?" Kina asked him.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm glad you did change." Kyoji told her, still holding her. Kina nodded in agreement. She had changed. When she first met him, she was a real bitch. But, she didn't want to get into another relationship that could end up hurting her. She was also afraid that Kyoji wouldn't accept her the way she was, that was why she put up a front. An ice cold front.

Suddenly, the clock next to the couple sounded off. Kyoji cursed under his breath as he reached to shut it off. Kina pushed herself up and off of Kyoji. She grabbed her clothes and dashed for the bathroom. 

"Oh no you don't!" Kyoji exclaimed as he grabbed his clothes and headed off in the same direction. 

Kina quickly ran in and shut the door behind her, "Ha!" She laughed as Kyoji pounded on the door.

"Lemme in! It takes you forever to get ready!" Kyoji told her.

"Exactly why I should be first! You can wait!" Kina yelled through the door, slipping off her pajama shirt and into her bra then her purple shirt. She heard Kyoji mutter something under his breath, and sigh heavily. She slipped on her Capri's and started to brush out her hair. 

Meanwhile, Kyoji slid down the door, and leaned his head back against the door. He yawned and closed his eyes. Soon after, Kyoji had fallen asleep. 

~*~ 

*Nibori: Means "rising to eminence" in Japanese. 

* Fes, dut whew vere fnorind!: Translation- Yes, but you were snoring!

* Fes, whew bew: Translation-Yes, you do.

* Whew betwer de fowie: Translation-You better be sorry.

~*~

Ending comments: Gomenasi minna-san! It's taken me soo long to get back to writing this. Chapter 25 will be where Kina actually fights Kaman. I can't even wait for it. It maybe awhile, because my friend is begging me to write in my Samurai Troopers fic, so it maybe a couple weeks before I can get to chappie 25. Well, g2g! R&R!

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war!~*~


	25. 25

In the Eyes of an Angel Chapter 25

By: Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori

A/N: Woah…..25 chappies. I'm dubbing this chapter the Silver Chapter. There will be a few references to silver in this chappie without interrupting the storyline.

~*~

While Kina stood in the bathroom, she started remembering her dream in bits in pieces. Kina wasn't sure why she was afraid that this particular dream would come true, but she sure was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared right into the reflection of her golden eyes, almost as if she was searching herself. Kina put the toilet seat down and sat on it, holding her head in agony as the dream she remembered gave her more and more of a headache. 

Kina moved her eyes to the door, where it had gotten quiet. She smiled as the thought of Kyoji crossed her mind. They had been through so much together, and yet they had only started going out eleven months before, _That's close to a year. _Kina thought to herself with a smile. 

Then Kina's mind wondered to her partners of the Shuffle Alliance. George, who had been the loyal knight he had always dreamed off, had been such a gentleman and a great strategist for her. Chibodee, being the rowdy Neo-American that he was, seemed to play the role of an older brother to her, even though Kina was only a year younger than Chibodee. One particular time stuck out to her,

__

It was during the Gundam fight. Kina had wondered out to get some firewood for Kyoji and her to set up tent and ran into someone. She lost her balance and started to fall backwards as a strong male hand grabbed her arm and caught her. A faint blush crossed Kina's face as she looked up to see Chibodee, holding her by the arm and helping her back to her feet. Kina shook the blush away, seeing that it was only Chibodee, and smiled, "Thanks, Chibodee." She had told him.

Chibodee smirked, "It's no problem, Ice Queen. It's a pleasure!" He laughed as he pulled her to her feet, "So, is Kyoji around here, or are you by yourself?" Chibodee added.

Kina smiled, "Yeah, he's back there, setting up our tents." Kina motioned back behind her. 

"So you two aren't sleeping in the same tents?" Chibodee asked, winking.

The blush that Kina had shaken off, came back on her face, "No!" She exclaimed, punching Chibodee on the chest. Chibodee muttered an "oof" as the force of the punch sent him back a few steps. He held his chest and tried to catch his breath. Kina laughed, "Serves you right!" She laughed at him.

Suddenly, someone dropped from the trees and right in front of Kina. It was a tall male, almost as burly looking as Argo was. The man looked at Chibodee, spit, and turned back to Kina. The man grabbed Kina's arm, "You're with Kyoji Kasshu, aren't you?" He asked her. 

Kina looked him back in the eyes, "Yeah, so?" She asked the man.

"Come with me then." He ordered her as he pulled on her arm.

"Now, you wait just a cotton-pickin minute there pal!" Chibodee's voice came from behind.   
The man turned around to see Chibodee, standing up and narrowing his green eyes into the man's brown ones, "Damn, and I thought that this Ice Queen here had gotten you out of the way." He muttered as he threw Kina to the ground.

Kina's butt hit the ground, hard. She glared up at the man, "Hey! Watch it!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and rammed a punch right into the man's side. 

"Go Away!!" The man exclaimed as he picked up Kina and threw her into a nearby tree. 

"Kina!" Chibodee exclaimed as her limp body fell to the ground. But when he went to see if she was okay, he was blocked by that man, "Who the hell are you? And why are you after Kyoji?!" Chibodee exclaimed, a worried expression on his face.

The man seemed to misread Chibodee's worried expression, "Have more faith in her, she's not dead!" He pointed to Kina, "She'll merely wake up with a major pain in her back." The man chuckled to himself, "That's if she's the real Kina Grace Motsuya from Neo-Antarctica, the pilot of Supreme Angel Master Gundam!"

Chibodee was really starting to get really pissed off at this guy. Chibodee stepped back, popped his knuckles, and whammed a punch right into the man's stomach, sending him through many trees, "Don't ever mess with my little sis." He muttered as he looked over at Kina. 

Kina pushed herself up, shaking the dirt out from her golden blonde hair. She winced as she bent her head up to look up at Chibodee, "Your little sis?" She had asked him.

Chibodee chuckled, "Well, if I had a little sis, I'd want her to be like you." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "Plus, I couldn't let some guy throw some chick like you into a tree like that." 

_"Well, if I had a little sis, I'd want her to be like you." _Is what he had told her. Kina still wondered if Chibodee would still do that for her if a time like that ever came again. A small pain shot up her back as she remembered the scene. She sighed and resumed her list of the other Shuffles.

Domon. He was another one that had been there for her. Over the past year, he seemed to be another one that would fight next to her. The two seemed to have similar circumstances, that was probably the reason why they got along so well. _That, or the fact that I'm going out with his older brother! _Kina chuckled to herself. She stood up, stretched herself out and looked at the door again. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. Kina had no idea that Kyoji had fallen asleep by the door, but when his body hit the floor, she jumped out of her hide. 

Kina knelt down next to Kyoji and shook him. She noticed a small smirk cross his face as he raised his arm, "Go to hell, I'm still asleep." He repeated what she had said earlier. Kina dodged his arm and dropped him.

"Dammit, I thought you were dead!" Kina exclaimed as stepped onto Kyoji.

Kyoji's steel blue eyes narrowed playfully and he grabbed her ankle, which cause Kina to fall face first. She turned to him and narrowed her golden eyes. Kyoji raised an eyebrow, "Don't gimme that look," He told her, "I'm only messing with ya." Kina snorted, turned back around and reached out for the carpet, trying to pull her leg free from his grip on it, "Nuh-uh-uh," He told her in a sing-song voice, "Ya hafta gimme a kiss first." He smirked. Then he noticed where Kina's other knee was positioned, then quickly grabbed that leg.

"Gah!" Kina exclaimed as her face hit the floor again, "Kyoji Kasshu, leggo of my legs! Don't you realize I got to grab something to eat and rush off to my battle?" She asked him, still trying to pull her legs free from Kyoji's grip.

Kyoji sighed, and rolled his steel blue eyes, "As you say so, my Silver Ice Queen." He told her as he reluctantly let go of her legs. Kina crawled away from him and stood up, running her hands down her Capri's to wipe the lint off of them. Kyoji also stood up and went into the bathroom.

Kina walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets, wondering what to eat before she left for her fight. As soon as Kina pulled out a Pop-Tarts box from the cabinet, and opened it, Kyoji came out of the bathroom, dressed in his Neo-Germany outfit without the trench.

Kina opened the package that contained the Pop-Tarts and turned to Kyoji, "Want one?" She asked him.

"Sure, it's quick." He said as he took another package from the box. 

Kina slapped Kyoji's hand, "We'll split this package. I can't eat too much before a battle, or I get sick in the cockpit." She told him.

"Right, good idea. We'll eat them on our way to the battle field." Kyoji agreed, taking the Pop-Tarts from her. Kina watched him plug the toaster up, put the two Pop-Tarts into it, and push the lever down. 

There was an awkward silence between the two. Kina was nervous about today, '_Probably Kyoji is too._' She thought as she looked over at Kyoji, who had his eyes fixed on the toaster, with a look like he was mentally arguing with himself. Kina smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I think I'll be fine." She assured him, but her words still left her soul uneasy.

Kyoji looked at her, his eyes somewhat widened in surprise, "I hope so Kina," he whispered to her as he put his hand on her face, "I don't know if I could live on if you didn't." He told her as he planted a kiss on her lips. 

"Kyoji, don't say that. Even if I don't make it, I want you to live on and continue to love." She told him as she ran her hand down his face. Kina could tell that Kyoji had done a quick shave. His face was softer than usual and there was the lingering smell of his aftershave. She quickly inhaled the scent as she kissed him back.

The Pop-Tarts popped up, and the two broke apart. Kyoji smiled at Kina and grabbed the Pop-Tarts, tossing one at her, "Here, we better get going." He told her as he went to the closet to pull out his trench coat. 

Kina put her hand on Kyoji's chest, as if to stop him from going any farther, "Promise me you'll do what I said, to keep living and loving." She asked him, her golden eyes meeting his steel blue ones. 

Kyoji smiled again, but a little weaker, "It'll be hard, but I promise." He told her, taking her hand in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as if in agreement.

Just then the phone rang. Kina grabbed it, "Moshi Moshi?"* She asked in the receiver. 

"Hey, Kina, don't you realize that your match is supposed to begin in five minutes?" Chibodee's voice came from the other end. 

Kina quickly turned to the clock on the oven, "Shit!" She exclaimed, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She told him, quickly hanging up the phone. She put the Pop-Tart in her mouth and grabbed Kyoji's arm. The two rushed out the door as Kina shut and locked it behind them. The two rushed up to the roof, "Angel!" She shouted as she held her two fingers to her lips and blew a kiss. 

Kyoji called for his Corelander, and Supreme Angel Master Gundam appeared simultaneously with Spiegel's Corelander. Kina hopped onto Angel's shoulder as Kyoji hopped into his Corelander. The two headed off to the ring, a million thoughts and questions running through their minds on their way. Kina inhaled her Pop-Tart quickly as her and her Gundam sped off to the ring.

~*~

"Well, Supreme Angel Master Gundam is nowhere in….wait a sec, I think I see the Gundam flying at high speed towards the ring! And sure enough, Kina Motsuya, Neo-Antarctica's Ice Queen, is on Angel's shoulder!" The male announcer proclaimed.

"Darn, and I thought I'd win this match by default." Kaman Soyuz smirked as he spat inside his Gundam. The quick silver drop of spit hit the back of his cockpit as he snapped his fingers, signaling his Gundam to start up and bring his outfit down over him. 

Supreme Angel Master Gundam landed with a loud _THUD _that caught the crowd off guard and startled most of them. Kina had had the cockpit redone to where the she simply stepped into the outfit instead of it going over her head. She hopped inside the Gundam as it stripped her clothing off of her. Then the battle outfitter* came towards her. Kina quickly breathed in before the stretchy latex/spandex-like outfit came at her. She felt the outfit quickly cover her body. When it had fully covered her, the ring which had held the outfit, went up and sent the three rings around her, forming the inside of the cockpit. The latex/spandex-like that covered her head popped, her blonde hair flowing down her back. Her wings immediately protruded out of her outfit, and she took battle stance. She quickly flashed the Players crest on her right hand as she focused her golden eyes, '_Player's Crest, don't fail me now._' She thought to it.

Kaman's outfit came down over his head. A black one, like Domon's, only with a silver star right in the middle of his chest. His black bangs hung in his face, and his emerald green eyes stared right at Kina as he ran a hand through his black hair, "Ready, Angel?" He asked her.

Kina narrowed her golden eyes at him, "Don't call me that." She growled.

"Well, both fighters are now present. Are we ready to start this, Prime Minister Korato?" The announcer asked.

Prime Minister Korato stood up from within the judges stands, "I'm looking forward to this match. Gundam Fight….."

"Ready?!" Kina exclaimed.

"GO!" Kaman yelled out as he charged for Kina. 

~*~

Kyoji walked up behind the other Shuffles. Domon turned around, sensing someone behind him, and smiled at his older brother. The other Shuffles turned to see Kyoji and similar looks of worry were hidden behind the small smiles that they gave Kyoji. 

"How do you think the mademoiselle will do, Monsiuer?" George asked Kyoji.

Kyoji smiled weakly, "We all have got to have faith in her that she'll do fine. If Kaman truly is the only pilot of Devil Gundam and Nibori Gundam, and if Kina eliminates him, our problem may be solved by this fight." 

Chibodee chuckled to himself, "I see that you and Kina had a little talk before you came. Was that why she was late getting here?" He asked Kyoji.

"Hush, mister! I wanna watch the fight!" Sai exclaimed, lightly pushing Chibodee. Chibodee pouted as he turned his focus back on the fight.

~*~

Kina dodged punch after punch of Kaman's. She rolled her eyes, '_He's got something hid up his sleeve, and so I better do something before he decides to use whatever he has up his sleeve._' She thought as she backed away from him. A small hum crept its way up her throat. 

~*~

"She's using that chant she used against you Kyoji." Domon pointed out to Kyoji. 

"She's giving herself the advantage in this fight." George agreed.

"Go, Kina!" Sai exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

~*~

A silver blanket of ice and snow covered the arena and an ice formed an invisible dome over the ring. Ice crystals covered Nibori Gundam as Kina's chant became more and more distinct. After awhile, Nibori Gundam's legs were frozen stiff to the ground. 

Kina stopped her chant and summoned for her Gundam to go Super and crystallize. She summoned all her power into the palms of her hands, "The Final Attack of the Knowledge of the Queen, Lekiho-Menkosen!" She exclaimed as she threw the attack at the frozen Nibori Gundam. 

~*~

"Dammit Kina! Don't use that attack!" Chibodee exclaimed, quickly standing up from his seat, "You'll blow the whole place to smithereens!" 

"Chill, Monsiuer. Don't you remember the ice barrier over the dome that the Mademoiselle made sure to make?" George asked him, "That will protect us from harm."

~*~

* Moshi Moshi: I had to add this. Apparently it's what the Japanese say when they answer the phone. 

* battle outfitter: It's what puts that tight clothing on the Gundam fighters. I don't know what they call it, so I made up a lame name for it. 

~*~

Ending Comments: Well, I said that the fight would happen in this chappie….I didn't say it would begin _AND _end in this chappie. Well, g2g, and R&R! 

May your days be as evil as mine are, ^_^*

~*~Mia Dorothy Rain Misao Sanada Winner Kasshu Shinomori aka the queen of war~*~ 


End file.
